


Come Again, That I May Cease to Mourn

by julieschmulie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Autistic Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Autistic My Unit | Byleth, Classical Music, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining Edelgard von Hresvelg, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Female Character, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Male Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Underage Drinking, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Edelgard enters her Junior Year as a Composition Major at the Seiros Conservatory of Musical Arts in Garreg Mach University. Looking to define herself and her abilities in the program, she becomes the student of Byleth Eisner, a PhD candidate offering tutoring to the undergraduate students.Update: I've been working on this fic, and in the FE3H fandom, for a long time, and we're only about halfway done. I'm feeling a little burned out on this one atm, and I really have been wanting to write for other fandoms and do other projects without feeling beholden to finish this one first. I will absolutely be finishing this, and i have no intent of abandoning it, but for the time being I want to work on other stuff. Please bear with me as I take another hiatus.Content Warnings will be added in the tags and chapter notes.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 55
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading chapter 1. This is a really self indulgent fic partially based on my experience in music school. I'm going to try to put music as is relevant in the notes before chapters. Hope y'all like it!

Edelgard entered the orchestral room ten minutes early, taking her usual seat behind the upright piano. Most of the students hadn’t drifted in yet, still getting their books or coffee. It was the first day of her junior year at the Seiros Conservatory of Musical Arts, held within Garreg Mach university, and she wasn’t about to be late to one of her favorite classes.

Hubert slunk into the class like a shadow with drinks, sliding onto the piano bench beside her.

“Good evening, Edelgard. I brought you tea.” He handed Edelgard the cardboard cup, already cool enough to drink. She took a grateful sip, the citrus of the bergamot lifting her spirits.

“Thank you, Hubert.” They sat quietly for a few minutes as the students began to trail in. The orchestra was largely the same year to year, with students traditionally only joining or leaving as they joined and left the music department. “I am curious to see the new musicians. We may have some fresh talent this year.”

“One would hope they won’t disappoint.” Hubert sighed, finishing off his coffee mug. “I will have to see about persuading Professor Hanneman to select pieces that are adequately challenging. The situation last semester was… dire.” He began to scroll through his phone, tapping away at an email.

“He does seem to have a tendency to pick easier pieces.” Edelgard bent to the side to set her tea on the floor, looking up to see a new member of the room. A woman stood by the podium, flipping through the sheet music resting there. She dressed sharply in black and green, her sweater and cigarette pants accentuating her waist. Edelgard felt her stomach do a flip.

“Hubert, do you know who that is? By the podium.” Hubert looked up from his phone, peering over the lid of the piano.

“Hmm. I believe that is Byleth Eisner. She’s a new graduate student.” Hubert scowled, returning to his phone. “She is apparently an excellent musician, but the other graduate students have found her odd so far.”

“I see...” Edelgard wondered what she could be doing here. They typically didn’t have TA’s, and she certainly wasn’t teaching the class. She had leaned against the whiteboard, flipping through a notebook. Before Edelgard had too much time to wonder, Hanneman arrived, stepping onto the podium and giving it a few good taps with his baton.

“Greetings, class. I hope your summer break was pleasant. First things first, a few announcements.” Edelgard rolled her eyes, Hanneman’s announcements often took up the majority of the class. “As always, the Seiros Concert Series schedule is posted on the bulletin board outside, please consider attending. Many teachers offer extra credit, so it would be to your benefit to see the performances. Secondly, make sure you are treating the instrument closet well, I don’t want to have to fish rotting food out of your lockers. You know who you are. Now, as far as new members go, could the new musicians raise their hands?”

A few scattered hands went up. Edelgard scanned the orchestra, trying to remember the faces of all the new musicians. She recognized a few, making a mental note to reach out to them.

“Today we are joined by Byleth Eisner, a PhD candidate here at the university. She will be offering tutoring in theory, composition, and individual guitar lessons as part of our new Student outreach program. She will be around after our class, so please come and set something up if you think it would be beneficial. Okay, now let’s talk about the syllabus...”

* * *

As the students filed out of the orchestra room, Edelgard made her way to the podium. Hanneman had already left for his office, leaving Byleth to sit on the riser and scroll through her phone absentmindedly. She didn’t appear to notice Edelgard approaching.

“Excuse me, Ms. Eisner?” Byleth’s eyes snapped up, the deep blue passing over Edelgard. The woman’s face was intense, inscrutable in demeanor. “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, composition major.”

“Oh, I apologize.” She slid her phone into her pocket and stood, her movements quick and fluid. “Are you interested in tutoring or lessons?” They shook hands, Edelgard noticing the firm grip of the other woman.

“Potentially, I would love to do a few trial sessions to see what I can learn from you, but I’m sure you must be a very busy woman...”

“Not particularly. I do not have any students yet, so you would have your pick as far as times and scheduling.” Something about the way she said this made Edelgard blush, a pink tint coloring her cheeks.

“Oh. Um. Well, then. What are your credentials?” The question was forward, but it did not seem to phase Byleth.

“I am Composition PhD candidate, and I hope to gain some teaching experience while I still am a student. I have a particular interest in classical guitar, modernist composition, and folk styles and conventions. Does any of that sound interesting to you?”

“Tutoring in composition does. I would be very interested in learning from you.”

“Excellent. And uh… is he also interested?” Edelgard realized that Byleth was looking over her shoulder at the figure looming in the shadows.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, that’s my friend Hubert. He’s like that.” Byleth’s eyebrows raised slightly as she looked back and forth between the two.

“I see. Well. Ms. Hresvelg, here is my card. Email me if you would like to set something up. I look forward to it. Same for you, Hubert.” She fished a business card out of her purse, handing it to Edelgard. With a short nod and a turn she was gone, having drifted out the door.

“Edelgard?” Hubert spoke from behind her, dragging her back down to earth. She realized she had been staring at where Byleth had been.

“Sorry Hubert. Here, let’s go to the cafe.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

The cafe in Garreg Mach’s library was cozy, tucked away in the corner of the first floor. There were plush chairs, tables, even a printer around the side of the counter. It was a perfect place to hang out, and Edelgard’s friends often used it as a meeting ground.

“Hey, look who it is. What can I get you two?” Dorothea voice bubbled from behind the counter. She had been friends with Edelgard since they came to the university. It had taken some getting used to, but they had become close over time.

“Hello, Dorothea. Earl Grey for me, please.”  
  
“I’ll have a black coffee. Whatever’s fresh.”  
  
“Coming right up, darlings.” When Edelgard pulled out her debit card Dorothea waved it away. “First one’s on the house. We pay enough tuition to steal a few drinks. How was your summer?”

“Oh, you know… business as usual at the house.” Edelgard shrugged, trying to prevent Dorothea from digging any deeper. She raised an eyebrow, but thankfully she did not ask more questions.  
  
“That good, huh? Here, go grab a seat, I’ll bring it out in a bit. My shift ends in 15 minutes, so I’ll come sit if you feel like hanging around.” Thanking her for the coffee, Edelgard and Hubert took a seat on one of the couches around the big coffee table, sinking into the soft cushions. Hubert took one of the magazines, flipping it open with a gloved hand. Barely any time passed when a relaxed voice called out from across the cafe.

“Hey, Dima, look who I found.” Claude Reigan took the couch opposite the two, slouching into the seat. Intentionally unkempt, he propped his legs up onto the coffee table. Dimitri sat beside him, holding his backpack in his lap. He looked entirely too formal, wearing a button up shirt and black slacks.

“Greetings Edelgard. Hubert.” Dimitri’s voice was gentle, a contrast to the implicit smirk in Claude’s speech. Hubert rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore them in favor of his magazine.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you both. How are classes so far?”

“It’s hard to tell so early, but seems like it’ll be the same shit as always. Criminal Justice classes that are way too concerned with punishment. We’ll see how the semester pans out. Dima got his favorite teacher for like, the third semester in a row.” Dimitri perked up, the distance in his eyes clearing.

“Yes, Dr. Fraldarius has been very helpful as an advisor. I’m happy to be taking more courses with him. How about you, Edelgard?” Dimitri’s voice bounced as he talked about his instructor.

“Same as always, Hanneman is too distracted. He’s an excellent teacher when he focuses, but I swear it’s impossible to keep him on track.”

“That sucks. What have you been up to, Hubie?” Hubert groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in between two fingers.

“It’s Hubert, Claude. I regret that you were introduced to Dorothea’s inane nicknames. If you must know, I am fine. My internship is progressing well.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Hubert. I apologize for my friend.” Dimitri had a warm smile on his face, prompting Hubert to roll his eyes and return to his magazine. “Anyway, we just figured we’d say hi, Claude and I are on our way to the gym. It was good to see you both.”

“Bye now, Princess! See ya, Hubie.” Claude blew them both a kiss as Dimitri tried to drag him away. The two of them were old friends of Edelgard’s, but she never quite got comfortable with their antics. As she was lost in thought, Dorothea threw her bag down on the couch and sat.

“Heya! So, Edie, what are you doing on Friday?” Dorothea was bouncing with energy, holding her phone in her lap.

“Probably studying, or spending the night in. Why do you ask?”

“There’s gonna be a party at the Golden Deer House! Hilda invited me over, said I could bring a few extra people around. You and Hubie wanna come?”  
  
“Oh, um. I don’t know… I just don’t particularly like parties. Too noisy for me.” Edelgard felt her stomach churn at the thought of the crowd that would be there. Being jammed into a small room with way too many other people sounded like an exercise in feeling uncomfortable and bored.  
  
“Come on, Edie, you have to live a little. You don’t have to decide now, but text me if you change your mind? Please?” Dorothea had her hands clasped in front of her, showing off her winning pout. She was hard to resist, and she knew it.

“...Fine, I will let you know.” Edelgard wasn’t lying, she did not particularly like parties. But somehow she knew that she would be ending up at this one whether she liked it or not.

* * *

After the classes of the day ended, Edelgard found herself wandering around the campus. Hubert had gone back to the house, leaving her to spend some time in peace. GMU’s campus was nestled in the space between her home, Adrestia, Faergus, and Leicester. The weather was perfect in the late summer.

Edelgard fed the cats that roamed around the cathedral, a tradition that she had kept since she came to the university. They knew her well, and had grown fond of the treats that she would bring them from time to time. She sat in one of the grassy fields that speckled the stone of the campus, petting one of the animals as she flipped through her planner.

“Greetings, Ms. Hresvelg. I see you are friends with the cats.” With a start, Edelgard looked up to see Byleth standing over her. She had a cloth bag slung over her shoulder that seemed to draw in a line of cats all standing and waiting. Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle at how comical the scene was.

“Hello, there. Are you here to feed the cats, as well?” Byleth reached into the bag, pulling out a plastic container filled with shredded fish.

“Yes, I wanted to give them a ‘hello’ treat. May I sit with you?”

“Of course.” Byleth sat down and began to portion out the fish, giving each of the cats a small serving. “They seem to love your food, Ms. Eisner.” Byleth nodded, hand feeding some of the cats the treat.  
  
“You can call me Byleth, if you like. And I’m glad they do, I made it specially for them. I love cats...” Her voice trailed off as one of the cats climbed onto her lap, curling up into a ball. Byleth gently ran her fingers through its long orange hair, using her nails to scratch at its stomach.

“They sure seem to love you.” For the first time Edelgard thought she saw a hint of a smile on Byleth’s face. She was being swarmed with grateful cats, all trying to clamber around her legs. “I haven’t seen you at Garreg Mach before, are you a new student?”

“Yes, it’s my first year in the program. It’s a delightful campus, I’m glad I was offered a scholarship.”

“Well, I have been a student here for a few years, feel free to reach out if you need any help getting your bearings. It’s kind of a confusing campus.”

“I appreciate the offer, Ms. Hresvelg.”  
  
“Please, Edelgard is fine. And of course.” As she spoke, the cats finished the last of the fish. Byleth covered the container and tried to remove the cats that still roamed around her legs. When she finally stood she was covered in cat hair. She tried to brush it off, but it was in vain.

“I am going to go get some work done. Thank you for the company. Hopefully I’ll see you soon?” Edelgard felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Byleth was captivating, if a bit odd.

“Hopefully. Have a nice evening, Byleth.” The blue haired woman nodded, walking back off into the evening air. Standing up herself, Edelgard began to walk back to her house. She opened the notes app on her phone to draft up an email, humming gently to herself.

* * *

_DM with Dorothea Arnault @ 9:17 PM_

_TheBitchEmperor:_ Hey, Dorothea. Gave it some thought. Send me the details for the party.

 _BeyonceWhomst?:_ GIRL YES

 _BeyonceWhomst?:_ I’ll send them over!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard isn't good at parties, but she wants to make her friends happy. 
> 
> cw: alcohol and mentioned drug use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I might go back and edit it later. Regardless, I appreciate you reading it. Hope ya like it <3

Friday night came sooner than Edelgard thought was possible. The week had breezed by as she had settled into her classes and new schedule. It was almost surprising how quickly the party had crept up on her. She was in her room with Dorothea, getting dressed. They both lived in the Black Eagle student community, a house that 9 students shared.

“Dorothea, do we really have to put so much effort into our clothes? I understand wanting to look nice, but I don’t see what’s wrong with a simple blouse and jeans.”  
  
“Edie, come on. Half the fun of parties is getting dressed up and wowing everyone! Ooh, this is cute...” Dorothea pulled a red jumpsuit out of Edelgard’s closet, tossing it onto the bed with the other clothes. “The dive neck would look perfect with one of my necklaces...”

“Please, nothing too much. I want to have some dignity left.”

  
  
“I know, we have to leave something to everyone’s imagination. Oh shit, these boots kick ass!”

“That is not what I meant!” Dorothea had already moved on, pulling black ankle boots out of the closet. She stood up, clapping her hands together.

“Okay, so we have the booties, the jumpsuit, and a blazer. Let me go grab my outfit and the necklace from my room. Get changed!” Dorothea scurried back to her room, leaving Edelgard to put on the outfit that had been picked for her. She remembered when she had bought it at an Enbarr boutique, almost on impulse. She was still lost in her memories when Dorothea came back, giving a low wolf whistle when she closed the door.

“Fuck!” She was still getting her arms into the jumpsuit as she jumped, spinning and falling to the ground while tangled in the silky red fabric. Dorothea laughed as he helped her to her feet. “Goddess, you scared me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Edie. But seriously, you look really good! You’re going to knock everyone dead. Lemme just put this on you...” Dorothea reached behind her, fastening the thin golden chain around Edelgard’s neck. It fell down her chest, the horned charm falling into her deep neckline. Dorothea’s perfume was intoxicating, leaving Edelgard in a floral daze.

“I’m not sure I want to knock anyone dead, I just want to have some peaceful drinks.” Dorothea frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, now… If you really don’t wanna go you don’t have to. I know a few of the other Eagles are going, I just thought you’d have fun.”

“No, I want to I just… I dunno. I’m a little nervous.” Dorothea smiled, giving her friend a deep hug.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, nervous? Now I’ve seen everything.” She rummaged through her bags for the pouch of makeup, looking for her brushes. “Okay, how do you feel about makeup? I can go get more from my room if you like.”

“Let’s go for a natural look.” Dorothea nodded, positioning her friend on the bed. She sat beside her, running brushes and product over her face. As she worked Edelgard felt her phone buzz, presumably a text from Hubert about the night’s proceedings. The two of them always went to parties together. They thought if they had to be uncomfortable they might as well be uncomfortable together.

“There, done! Go check yourself in the mirror, you look so good!” Edelgard walked to the vanity, taking in the work her friend had done. Dorothea had no equal with a makeup brush. Her face looked like a shrine to itself, with every curve and angle given its due. She felt her phone buzz again, reminding her to respond.

_Direct Message from Hubert Von Vestra @ 8:58_

_Hubert:_ Shall we meet in front of the Golden Deer House at 10?

_Hubert:_ I’m getting drinks at the moment.

_TheBitchEmperor:_ Sounds good. See you there - _Seen at 8:59_

“Thanks for the help, Dorothea. I am always impressed with your makeup skills.” The singer giggled, giving a mock bow.

“It’s no problem, just took some practice. I’m gonna shoot a message to the rest of the Eagles and see who’s coming.” She pulled her phone out of her purse, flipping through the applications.

_Black Eagles House Group Chat @ 9:00_

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ hey who is going to the golden deer party? Edie and I will be there!!

_IAmFerdinandVonAegir:_ I shall be attending!

_PunchBoi:_ Lin’s asleep, but I’ll be gong

_Brigid Pride:_ I am confusion, what is being “gong”

_Hubert:_ It means that Caspar is an idiot.

_PunchBoi:_ HEY

_BrigidPride:_ Oh, I see. I shall be in attendance!!

_berniebaby:_ I won’t be sorryyyy （｡≧ _ ≦｡）

_Hubert:_ I will be there as well.

“Okay so I think that’s everyone.” Dorothea tossed her phone into her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. “Edie you need to force Hubert to get a nickname, he’s the only one still using his name.”  
  
“He seems pretty resistant to the idea, but I can try.”  
  
“Girl, he would do basically anything you asked him to do. Has he ever turned you down?”

“Uh, a few times? He’s not my servant or anything.”

“He sure seems like it sometimes.” The two girls passed through the common room. Caspar and Bernadetta were Smash Bros playing on the switch that the purple haired girl had brought to school. Linhardt was, predictably, passed out on the couch. As he saw them, Caspar shouted from 10 feet away.

“Hey, I’ll see you guys there!! Just have to finish a few matches.” While he wasn’t paying attention, Isabelle knocked Little Mac off the stage, taking his last stock.

“Sorry, Caspar!” Bernadetta tried to comfort him as the two girls left the house. The night was cool and calm with hardly a cloud in the sky. Dorothea stretched her arms wide, taking in the air.

“Hey, Edie, have you met that tutor girl? I think her name was Byleth? She came to our choir recital, so I imagine she dropped by the Orchestra, too.” Edelgard was suddenly reminded that she hadn’t emailed her yet.

“Oh yeah, I was thinking about taking her up on lessons.”

“That would be cool! Isn’t she pretty?”

“Uh, sure…” Edelgard’s voice trailed off into nothing as she fiddled with the strap on her bag. “She seems cool.”

“Yeah, she’s so mysterious. I’d love to get to know her over drinks, coffee… She seems dreamy.” Dorothea sighed at the thought. Edelgard could feel a twinge of jealousy pass her mind as the singer fantasized. She tried to push it out of her thoughts as they walked. They rounded the corner to the Golden Deer House, the pounding bass becoming clearly audible.

Hubert waited out front, holding a bottle of whisky in a brown paper bag. He was dressed in his usual clothes, all black and guarded from prying eyes.

“Hey Hubie! Ready to go in?” He muttered an agreement, passing the bottle to Edelgard as they walked up the path. The house sat on the edge of campus, a bright yellow sore thumb among the stone and concrete. The sound pounded through their ears, numbing all other senses. Felix and Sylvain sat smoking on the porch, taking a moment away from the noise. Edelgard uncorked the bottle and took a swig, letting the scotch wash down her throat. As per usual Hubert bought alcohol too expensive for a college party.

“Hey, ladies, you are looking gorgeous tonight! You too, Hubert!” Sylvain stood up to greet them, leaning against the house for support. Felix rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, giving a small wave.

“Hey, Sylvain, nice to see you!” Dorothea flirted back, trading blows with the red head. “How’s the party?”

“Can’t complain, it’s basically perfect. Women, alcohol, friends, there’s everything. Let me know if I can show you good time tonight...” Felix reached up and punched him in the side. “Hey, what the hell?!”

“Don’t be a dick.” Sylvain sputtered in response, wildly gesturing with his hands. They were still bickering as the three entered the house. The inside was a mass of people, flooding the typically open common room and kitchen. Claude greeted them by the door, handing them each a plastic cup and a sharpie.

“Hey, nice to see ya! Drinks are in the kitchen, there’s probably weed somewhere, so make yourselves at home! I’m gonna keep making the rounds, lemme know if you need anything okay?” As he walked off, Dorothea ducked into the kitchen looking for wine.

“If you wish to leave at any point I will accompany you.” Hubert was stiff, trying to take in the scope of the party.  
  
“Thanks, same to you. This is bigger than I thought it would be...” The party was already spilling onto the back deck, filling the room to bursting. Edelgard tried to gravitate to the wall.

“The Golden Deer are known for making messes, I suppose.” Hubert took the bottle and poured more of the whisky into his cup, leaving the bottle with Edelgard. “I see Ferdinand is already making a fool of himself.”

Ferdinand was in the middle of a large group of people that danced in the center of the common room, trying to bounce along to the music. He was loudly talking to Lorenz, who seemed fed up with the party around him.

“Go talk to him, he’d be happy to see you!” Hubert scoffed, feigning indifference.

“Why would I want to talk to him.” He tried to pretend he didn’t care for any of the other Black Eagles, especially Ferdinand. However, Edelgard could see him trying to steal glances at the fop.

“Don’t bullshit me, Hubert, go talk to him. I know you want to~” Muttering obscenities, Hubert walked off. Dorothea came back with her cup of wine, sliding an arm around Edelgard’s waist.

“Hey, so you won’t believe who I saw!! Everyone’s favorite tutor...~” The singer pointed out through the party at a familiar face. Byleth leaned against the wall with another woman, sipping out of a beer bottle. She looked uncomfortable, trying to occupy as small a space as possible.

“Oh, I wonder why she’s here...”

“Who knows! Go ask her! I’m gonna find Petra, we’ll meet you over there!”

“Wait, Dorothea!” Before Edelgard could get out any more of a protest she was gone, slipping between the bodies of the crowd. Alone before she expected, she gritted her teeth and took another swig of the whisky. She began to sift through the crowd.

Byleth’s face seemed to brighten slightly as she broke through the crowd. She was casually dressed, wearing her crop top, shorts, and lacy stockings. Edelgard felt a pit drop into the center of her stomach as she took the sight in.

“Hello, Byleth, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hello. Leonie invited me, I didn’t know it would be such a large party. I thought it was going to be a few friends...” The girl beside her snorted, slamming back the last of a beerl

  
  
“It was supposed to be, but Claude did what he always does.” She turned to Edelgard, holding out a hand. “I don’t think we’ve met before? I’m Leonie. By is an old friend.”

“I’ve seen you around, but I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Edelgard.” Leonie’s handshake was strong, nearly crushing Edelgard’s hand. She was bristling with energy.

“Edelgard is in the program I’m tutoring for. We’ve talked a few times.”

“Ah, cool. Musician?”

“I play piano and compose. What about you?”  
  


“Oh, I’m not musical. I’ve just watched Byleth perform since we were kids. Her dad-”

“Leonie, I think Edelgard is here to have a good time, not hear about my father.” Byleth shot Edelgard a look that said this wasn’t the first time that Leonie brought up her father. Edelgard tried to look sympathetic.

“Sorry!” Leonie fished around in the box of beers she had at her feet. “Want one?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Edelgard could already feel the warmth spreading through the center of her chest. She took the opportunity to nurse the whisky, swirling the amber liquid around the bottle.

“Sure! Hey, Byleth, I’m gonna go check on Marianne, I’ll be right back.” Leonie wandered off to the stairs, looking for her friend. Edelgard could feel the tension as Byleth retreated even further. She tried to break the silence.

“Not a big fan of parties?” Byleth let out a dry chuckle before draining the last of her beer, setting the empty by the box.

“Not especially. They can be a lot. I don’t get along well with crowds.”

“Yeah, they can be pretty noisy… How long have you been friends with Leonie?”

“Since we were little. My dad coached her softball team, so we ended up hanging out a lot… Is your friend here? The tall one?”

“Oh yeah, he’s off with the boy he has a crush on.” Edelgard looked for him over the crowd. She found him standing stock still as Ferdinand had his arm around his shoulder. His pale face had a tinge of pink coloring the cheeks. Ferdie seemed to be singing along to the pop music blasting over the party.

“Oh, cute.” Byleth paused for a moment, pulling out her phone. “I think I’m gonna go. If you see Leonie again let her know I’m sorry.”

“Oh, of course. Have a nice night.” Byleth pulled a pair of headphones out of her purse, clamping them over her ears. With just a wave she left, with only the empty beer bottle she left behind to show that she had been there.

“Heyyyy Edie.” Petra and Dorothea slid out of the crowd. Petra’s face was flushed, her arms around Dorothea’s waist. “Where did Byleth go?”

“She just left… I think she wasn’t having fun. How are you two?” Petra giggled, obviously tipsy. Dorothea drained the last of her wine before linking one of her arms with Edelgards.

“We’re soooo good. Wanna dance?”

“Uh, sure. Let’s go.”

-

_Direct Message with Hubert @ 1:07 AM_

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ Hey Hubie, have you seen Edie around? I lost track of her a bit ago

_Hubert:_ No, I have been with Ferdinand. Shall I search?

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ nah I’ve got it

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ stay with Ferdie!

Dorothea looked up from her phone, trying to scan the party. Petra was half asleep on the couch in a pile with Claude, both of them slumped over the painfully awake and sober Dimitri. The party was starting to die down.

“Hey, Dimitri, have you seen Edelgard?” He shook his head, trying to fish his phone out from under the sleeping Claude.

“Last I saw her we were outside. Do you need help searching?”

“It’s okay, I can find her. Just keep an eye on Petra for me, please?”

“Of course. Please text me when you find her.”

“Thanks, darling.” Dorothea headed for the back yard, knocking over a few empty bottles on her way. She stepped past Caspar, Hubert and Ferdinand as she crossed the door. Ferdinand was draped over the Hubert's shoulders, looking up at him with adoration. Caspar was still going strong, sipping out of his bottle of shitty rum.

“Hey Dorothea!!! You look SO GOOD!!!”

“Thanks, Caspar! How are you feeling?”

“I feel great!!! And nauseous!!!”

“Drink some water, babe. I think you might need to slow down for the night.”

“I will make sure he does, Dorothea.” Hubert was clearly tired, the rings around his eyes darker than usual.

“Thanks, Hubie. Dimitri said that Edelgard was out here...”

“Dorothea? I’m up here.” Edelgard’s voice called out from above. Dorothea looked up to see her peeking out from the edge of the roof. “You can come up, the easiest way is through Claude’s room. First door on you left when you go up the stairs.”

“Be right there!” Dorothea retraced her steps through the house, crossing back over the last dregs of the party. Most of the guests had trickled out or gone to sleep, leaving the house mostly quiet for the first time in hours. She passed through Claude’s room, stepping over the books scattered on the floor and clambering out the window. She shimmied over to where Edelgard was sitting, overlooking the trees that surrounded Garreg Mach. The girl seemed sobered up, sipping at a bottle of water.

“Hey, sorry for running off.” Edelgard was staring out over the yard, not moving to acknowledge Dorothea. The light mascara that she had worn on was smudged onto her lower eyelid.  
  
“It’s ok, I know that the party got a little out of hand. How are ya feeling?” Dorothea laid a hand on her shoulder, noting how she shrunk away from the contact.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m a little dissapointed that Byleth left.”

“Yeah? Has someone got a little crush~” Edelgard glare shot daggers at Dorothea.

“I just want to know more about her. She seems unique, and I think I can learn from her.” Even as she tried to play it down, Dorothea could see how she sank in dissapointment.

“Okay, whatever you say.” They sat in silence, Edelgard staring out into the sky while Dorothea played on her phone. She shot Dimitri a quick text before flipping through her apps absentmindedly. Edelgard sighed, draining the last of her water.

“I don’t know why I suck at parties so much. I want to have fun, but I always end up by myself by the end of the night.” Dorothea draped an arm over Edelgard’s shoulder, pulling her in for a side hug. This time she didn't resist, briefly laying her head on Dorothea's shoulder.

“Oh, Edie… I’m sorry for drifting off. I was trying to keep an eye on Petra and-”

“It’s okay… I just feel like… It’s stupid. This is fucking stupid.” Edelgard threw the empty bottle off the roof top, watching as it bounced in the grass.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Edelgard started to shimmy back to the window before turning back to Dorothea. “I’m gonna go back home. Thanks for inviting me.” She climbed back through the window, leaving the singer by herself on the rooftop. She took one last look at the sky before heading inside, ready to get Petra back home.

|   
  
---|---  
  
|   
  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard sees her tutor in action, gets tea with an ex, spars with a "rival", and receives a request. Another busy Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces Byleth and Edelgard play:
> 
> Byleth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUrugDn2g6s
> 
> Edelgard: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FP7NosLxkw

The practice rooms underneath the school’s auditoriums were often busy on weekdays. As students came and went it could be overtaken by a cacophony of stray music and voices. It was too noisy for Edelgard to focus. She had grown accustomed to using the auditorium to practice when it was free, taking advantage of the grand piano that was kept back stage. It was the Tuesday after the party, and she wanted to continue to bury herself in work to forget how embarrassed she was for whining to Dorothea.

As she came up the stairs from the basement, she could hear the sounds of guitar calling from the stage. She peeked her head out from behind the divider that sectioned off the backstage from the rest of the auditorium. Byleth sat on a stool in the center, one foot propped up on her guitar case. She was playing a flowing piece, her body slightly swaying back and forth in time with the music.

Edelgard found herself transfixed, staring before she knew what had come over her. Byleth's hair was loose, partially covering her face. From her angle Edelgard could see the lights glancing off the profile view of her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She looked enraptured.

The piece picked up in tempo, Byleth’s fingers dancing over the strings, moving with subtle elegance. As the notes danced, Edelgard began to sway along to the music. However, suddenly the sound of a phone notification called out from the bag by guitar case, startling her out of her trance.

“Fuck.” It was the first time that Edelgard had heard her swear. She didn’t seem irritated, more as if saying fuck were a matter of fact. She glanced around, seeing Edelgard beside the divider. “How long have you been watching?”

“Only a minute or two. You are quite talented.” Byleth nodded, her face not giving away any sign of emotion.  
  
“Thank you. How was my phrasing?”

“I am not familiar with the piece, but...” Edelgard considered for a moment, tapping on her chin. “Perhaps you could have been more liberal with the rubato? I would keep it tasteful, though.”  
  
“Hmm. I will consider that.” Byleth fished around in her bag, pulling out her phone. She tapped a short message on it before stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. “Oh, I feel I owe you an apology.”

“What for?”

“For dashing from the party. I was… stressed. I apologize if I appeared rude.” She looked more nervous than she usually did, restlessly pulling her fingernails over her thumb. They clicked lightly, tapping out a simple rhythm.

“You don’t have to apologize for being stressed, you know.”

“I know. But regardless, I am sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” The corner of Byleth’s mouth tilted into a small smile. She lifted the lid of her guitar case, placing the instrument inside.

“Were you up here for any particular purpose?”  
  
“Oh, I was going to practice for my piano lesson. If you’re using the auditorium I’ll go get a practice room.” Edelgard began shoving her sheet music back into her bag, preparing to flee.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m in need of a break. May I hear what you’ve been working on?” Edelgard sputtered, not expecting to be put on the spot.

“O-oh, uh, sure. It’s not finished though so it may not be up to your sta-” Byleth tilted her head slightly, her face as stoic as ever.

“Edelgard. I’m sure it is fine. Here, I’ll help you move the piano.” They walked over to the covered piano, throwing the quilt off of the top. Standing side by side, they positioned it to the stage. With a little effort it began to move.

Edelgard was stronger than her small stature suggested, and was able to move the large instrument with a some work. But with Byleth’s help she barely had to push at all. With how close they were, Edelgard could see the muscles flex in Byleth’s arms under her t shirt. She clearly put effort into her fitness. Before she could stop herself, she felt her face getting warm.

The piano rolled out to the stage, coming to a stop in it’s usual spot, angled so the sound went out to the seats. Byleth hopped off the stage and sat in the first row as Edelgard lifted the lid to the short peg. She walked around to the keyboard, lifting the lid as she sat. She decided that now was not the time to show off her composition she had planned to practice, instead choosing to play an old favorite.

At a soft touch the piano came to life, the warmth of the strings reverberating across the auditorium. She truly loved the school’s piano. It was a well worn Steinway, and had been a close friend since she had begun at Garreg Mach.

The performance felt like it lasted forever. Edelgard was keenly aware that Byleth was watching her and probably evaluating her musicianship. Despite a few minor stumbles, she managed to get the music out successfully. She sighed out as the last chord rang, lifting her foot slowly from the damper pedal.

Her audience of one remained silent for a moment, directing her thoughts with her hands. After a nervous pause, she applauded, her solitary claps echoing through the room.

“Very well done. You are quite the musician Edelgard.”

“O-oh, thank you! I screwed up a few times and I rushed the phrasing a bit more than I-” Byleth held up a hand, silencing the nervous rambling.

“You played beautifully, especially since I put you on the spot. You don’t need to be overly hard on yourself.” Byleth smiled, sending a flutter in Edelgard’s stomach. She felt her face go warm, internally cursing her useless lesbian heart.

“I-I’ll try. Thank you, Byleth.” Edelgard felt a light go on above her head as a memory clicked. “Oh, wait! I’ve given the composition lessons some thought.”

“Yes?”  
  
“I’d like to start! You said you had availabilities basically whenever, how do your Thursdays look?” Byleth fished a planner out of her bag, thumbing through the pages for the semester.

“I have an opening at 6, if that works for you. Were you thinking weekly?” She hadn’t been thinking that far ahead, but weekly sounded as good as any plan.

“That works well for me. Where will we meet?”  
  


“Do you still have my card? My cell number is on it, text me and we can sort out the particulars.” Edelgard had it in her room, tacked to her bulletin board where it had sat untouched for almost a week.

  
“Delightful, I look forward to being your student.” Byleth looked almost sheepish at the title, looking down at the floor.

“I know I’m teaching you, but if you wish you can think of me as a friend. I’m only a year or two older than you.” The levy broke and Edelgard tailspun into a full blush. She tried to hide it by avoiding eye contact, trying not to show how red she was becoming. She selected her escape plan on impulse.

“Oh! Friends it is! I have class starting soon, so I need to run. I’ll see you on Thursday!” Edelgard dashed off stage and down the stairs, not waiting for a response. She waited for her nerves to lower in the stairwell before heading back to the Black Eagle House.

-

As she passed the library she felt her phone buzz. While reaching for her pocket she collided with another small body, bouncing her forehead off a sharp chin.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she saw Felix standing with his arms crossed. He looked pissed, but to be fair the boy lived with a perpetual bitchy expression. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Hello Fraldarius. Sorry for bumping into you.”

“I get the feeling it hurt you more than me. You ok?”

“No lasting damage.” The space between words hung on the air, stifling Edelgard. “Well, I’ll be on-”

“Hey, wait. Uh. I feel bad, I’ll buy you a coffee.” Felix looked unusually apologetic, scratching his head sheepishly.

“You don’t have to? It was my fault.” He rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Hresvelg, do you want to hang out or not?”  
  


“Sure?” They began to walk to the cafe, silence hanging heavy in the air. Felix played a small spinner on a keychain, running the rings between his fingers.

“So, I uh. Never said I was sorry for how things turned out.”

“Felix, you don’t have anything to be sorry about. It’s been years, and I’m hardly upset about it.”

“I know, and I know it wasn’t all my fault. I just. I could have been less of a dick about the whole coming out thing.”

“You were under a lot of stress. I don’t think either of us were feeling too great about anything back then.” Felix dryly chuckled, shaking his head.

  
“Yeah true. Last thing either of us needed was a gender crisis. At least we didn’t end up murdering each other.” As they entered the cafe, Felix propped the door open for Edelgard with his foot, letting her take the lead to the counter. The pair ordered, waiting for their drinks before crashing on the arm chairs tucked in the back corner. Felix sipped at his black coffee gingerly.

“How are your lessons with Hanneman going?” Felix was another member of the music program, the superb violinist that everyone hated just a little.

“Ugh. I wish he’d fucking focus. Every five minutes he hits some dumb tangent and goes off. I swear, it’s like he doesn’t want to teach me anything useful.” Edelgard chuckled, only restraining herself at the death glare from Felix.

“It could be worse, it could be Manuela teaching.” Professor Manuela was a perpetual hurricane. She was beloved by the vocal students, but was known for showing up to classes hung over.

“Hey, at least she gets shit done. I’d almost be willing to put up with her nonsense to actually learn.”

They continued to chat, swapping stories from their private lessons and their other friends in the program. The sun began to sink, dying the sky a deep orange before Edelgard realized how much time had passed.

“Will you be going to regionals next semester?” Felix’s question was pointed. He had competed for the previous two years, even when in his Freshman year he was the only student from the program who entered.

“Maybe. Depends if I have anything worth taking.”

“Your compositions are good, I’m sure the judges would appreciate someone with actual talent.” Leave it to Felix to make a compliment sound abrasive.

“I guess. I still don’t get why you’re so intent on competing.”

“I don’t see what’s hard to get. What’s the point of all this practice if you aren’t trying to be the best? I want to know if I’m good enough.”

“Personal enrichment and growth? I don’t know, whatever you can get out of it.” Felix snorted in response, drinking deeply from his 4th cup of coffee.

“Yeah sure, but it’s easier to see any growth if I have something to compare myself to. I’m not an impartial judge.”

“Sure, but getting better for its own sake doesn’t do it for everyone.”

“Yeah, like you have a better reason.” Edelgard rolled her eyes. A year and a half later and Felix was exactly the same asshole. It was… endearing. She saw the wall clock out of the corner of her eye, swearing as she realized the time.

“Sorry, Felix. I do have to go do homework with Hubert before it gets too late. I’m glad we were able to catch up.”

“Yeah, it’s been too long. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“Definitely. See you, Fraldarius.”

“Later, Hresvelg.” As they separated to walk home, Edelgard checked her messages. She had been texting with Byleth on and off for the past few hours, talking about their plans for tutoring. She felt a swell of something in her chest. Maybe it was hope?

-

Night had fallen. The Black Eagle House was bustling with activity, the students studying as their schedules demanded and relaxing as much as they could get away with. Edelgard was taking a break from work, brewing herself more tea in the common kitchen. Hubert had continued to work while she was on break, scrawling notes in his notebook with a grim look on his face.

The kitchen was a corner of the common room as a whole, the wide open first floor of the house. Across the room Bernadetta was reading, curled up in a ball on the couch. Linhardt watched TV absentmindedly as he worked, flipping through channels periodically. It was peaceful, for the moment. A sudden crash came from the front door as a certain loud ginger entered the house.

“Edelgard, you will not believe what I have done now! The tables have turned in our rivalry!” Ferdinand looked more smug than normal, his long orange hair framing his look of perfect confidence. Edelgard let out a deep sigh, trying not to be rude.

“We are not rivals, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand had some obsession with proving himself to be the better musician for reasons she did not understand.

  
  
“ _Au contraire_ , my friend! For what is the point of being in the conservatory if not to engage in _~friendly competition!!~”_

“Learning, you buffoon.” Hubert’s deadpan was ice cold, leaving Ferdinand with a wounded expression.

“T-that is true. But, Miss Hresvelg! I believe we have… the same tutor!”

“What.” Edelgard’s emotions surged, threatening to spill out. She tried to contain herself. After all, they were both conservatory students, and Byleth wasn’t required to teach only her. There was no cause for jealousy.

“Yes, Mrs. Eisner! She is giving me lessons in theory, and soon I shall best you in compositional talents. The world will know the name of Ferdinand Von A-”

“Ferdinand, if you don’t have anything important to say why don’t you piss off?” Her voice was sharper than intended, but the point was made.

“How rude, Miss Hresvelg! But as you wish, I will acquiesce. Until next time~” With a hair flip, the fop strolled up the stairs to his room. Edelgard realized how tightly she gripped the handle of her mug, threatening to snap it between her fingers. Hubert made a noise of contemplation, tapping his chin with a gloved finger.

“If he truly annoys you I suppose I could poison his tea...” Hubert’s voice dwindled to nothing, his stone cold face masking the joke. Bernadetta yelped from across the room, holding her book over the lower half of her face.

“Don’t joke like that!! You look so serious, I thought you meant it!!”

“My apologies, Bernadetta. Would it help if I smiled… like this?” As he finished his sentence, Hubert tilted his chin up, morphing his face into a sinister smile. Bernadetta yelped again, pulling a nearby blanket over her head.

“Hubert, please don’t terrorize her.”

“My apologies, Edelgard. I will refrain from murder threats around Bernadetta.” As she rolled her eyes, Edelgard heard her phone vibrate on the counter. She looked down to see a notification from Byleth.

_Text Message from Byleth Eisner_ @ 11:32

_Byleth:_ can I ask you a favor?

_Edelgard:_ Sure, what’s up?

_Byleth: w_ ould you be willing to play in an ensemble with me? Maybe ask some friends of yours, too. I need a soprano and violist.

_Edelgard:_ I’m in. I’ve got a few people I can ask, too. What’s this for?

_Byleth:_ Surprise performance request from Rhea. Apparently it’s some donor thing. She wants to show off one of my pieces. I’ll tell you more on Thursday.

_Edelgard:_ Sounds good, see you then.

Edelgard was surprised. It was a surprise that the dean of the program wanted the fresh faced grad student to show off. However, she had to admit that she was excited to hear more of what Byleth could do. It was shaping up to be a very interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that felix makes sense for the Black Eagles. He has a lot of reasons to hate the nobility and crest systems BUUUUT that's another topic entirely. Felix and Edelgard have some things in common, and I can totally see them bonding over shitty trauma stuff that we'll eventually get into. Stay tuned for that! I also adore writing Ferdinand, he's my favorite himbo (but only post timeskip). Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard prepares for her first tutoring session and a performance at GMU's donor gala. The Black Eagles have a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Edelgard's piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kai0R-d0DHo

The two days before the first tutoring session felt endless to Edelgard. Her stoic exterior was strained, with her anxiety threatening to poke through. She spent the majority of the time either studying with Hubert, in classes, or practicing. On Thursday afternoon the time slowed even further into a crawl.

She was setting up for her ensemble’s rehearsal. As one of the requirements for her major she was part of a small instrumental ensemble, a duo in her case. She and Hubert worked together to write and perform music for the student recitals at the end of every semester.

Hubert set up his theremin, unpacking it from it’s case and setting it on top of the microphone stand. He plugged into the small keyboard amp that the school kept, with the electronic sound humming to life. As he began to tune the instrument, Edelgard pulled out the plastic folder she kept in her backpack, flipping through the sheet music.

“Want to warm up to _Les Berceaux_?” Hubert considered for a moment and nodded.

“As you wish.” He placed his hands on the volume antenna, waiting for Edelgard to begin. She began to play slowly, leaving her hands time to warm up. Hubert came in low, his flowing melody contrasting the stillness of his body. His exacting control over his body usually allowed him to control the pitch to near perfection, only fluctuating occasionally. However, today Edelgard could hear him waver slightly.

Edelgard let a breath out as they continued, trying to make the stress for the day taking a back seat momentarily. The mournful sound of the theremin drifted over her ears as she played. Before she knew it the piece had ended, the last chord lingering in the air.

“You were off beat. You seem distracted.” Hubert’s voice was dry and calm. Edelgard knew that he did not say this to shame her, but the criticism prickled anyway.

“I’m fine. Want to try again?”

“There’s no need. Here, shall we start on our piece?” Trying to shake off her nerves, Edelgard turned her laptop to face Hubert.

“Sure. I got some more work done on it earlier in the week, check it over.” Hubert took it, his eyes flicking back and forth over the screen. It was an experimental piece for Edelgard, using mixed modal harmony between the instruments. She was proud of the work she had done so far.

“Hmm. Let me try out the melody...” He place his hands to the antennae, quickly sight reading the melody. The sound was light and ethereal, relying on delicate lines and vibrato. Hubert stumbled over it, his pitch wavering as he went. His eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

“You also sound a little distracted.” Hubert glared at the music as if he scowled hard enough it would become easier.

“We are both entitled to errors. And yes, it has been a… trying day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  


“No, I want to practice.” As he began fumbling through the melody again his phone where he had set it against the piano, showing a notification from Ferdinand. The message itself wasn’t visible, but it looked as if he had texted a few times. Edelgard said nothing, letting Hubert continue to fuss over the music.

“Fuck.” Hubert spat out the word, turning down the volume on his instrument. He sat on the chair stuffed in the corner of the room, sulking. “My apologies, Edelgard.”

“It’s okay, Hubert.” He brushed the dark hair out of his face, averting his eyes from Edelgard. “Seriously, what’s up? You seem bothered.”

“Ferdinand is… frustrating. He has been incessantly messaging me about going to see his father perform in Enbarr after midterms. It’s another of his ridiculous operas.” Edelgard knew from experience that Ferdinand’s “incessant messaging” was a deluge of extra details and excitement.

“That sounds nice of him… do you not want to go?” Hubert looked nervous, a slight pink tinging his cheeks.

“I… do not know. He is a fool, but… I enjoy his company. However I am reticent to leave you here over the break.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a 4 day weekend. I’m pretty sure Bernadetta and a few others are staying. If you want, you should go.”

“I will consider it.” Hubert looked less stressed, the constant crease between his eyebrows growing shallower. He reached out for his phone, typing a short message. He slipped his phone into his pocket before standing again, ready to play. “Shall we continue?”

-

After rehearsal Edelgard ate a quick dinner, a sandwich from the school cafeteria. She wanted to be early to her tutoring session, choosing to spend the extra time going back over her composition she was showing Byleth. She browsed over it while waiting in the practice room, making a few small edits as she scanned along. She knew that they were inconsequential but it felt better than doing nothing at all.

Ten minutes before the lesson her phone dinged again, a message from Byleth.

_Text Message from Byleth Eisner @ 5:50_

_Byleth:_ Hey I’ll be a bit late, Lady Rhea is holding me up. Let yourself into Prof. Manuela’s office, she left the door open for us.

Edelgard collected her things, carrying her folder of music and laptop in her arms. Manuela’s office was down the hall, usually being reserved for the professor and her vocal lessons. Sure enough, the door opened, revealing the dark room. She set herself up at the piano, placing out the music and laptop she did her composition onto the lid.

Byleth was five minutes late, her body language hurried as she entered the room and dropped her load on the floor. She looked disheveled, her hair tied up in a messy bun over a black hoodie.

“Apologies, Edelgard. Lady Rhea and I were going over the concert.” Rhea was the dean of the programs, ruling over the music department in exacting terms. All the faculty reported to her, and the students were expected to meet her standards of conduct. She and Edelgard had a mutual distaste for each other, clashing on nearly every topic.

“I am curious what she is asking of us.” Byleth scrolled through her phone, looking for her notes.

“She wants us to play at the donor’s gala that the university hosts yearly. Have you been to it before?”

“No, I haven’t. She wants us to play there? That’s an important gig, and it’s only two weeks away.”

“Yes, this has all seemed last minute. Rhea wants me to play a few solo pieces, as well showcase my piano quintet. I hoped you would be willing to play?”

“As I said over text I would be happy to. May I see the music?” Byleth handed her a printed sheet of music. It looked easy enough for her, with the piano part being relatively simple. “Do you have the other musicians picked out?”

“I have enlisted Dorothea Arnault as the soprano, Felix Fraldarius and Ferdinand Von Aegir as the violinists, and Mercedes Martriz as the violist. Thank you for recommending her, by the way.” Edelgard stopped cold when she realized she would be in an ensemble with Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand? Why him?” Byleth raised her eyebrows, surprised at how direct Edelgard was.

“He’s one of my students, and he is a fine violinist. He actually mentioned you were friends. Have I made an error?”

“He’s convinced he’s my rival. He’s a nuisance.” Edelgard’s eyes drifted to the side, trying to avoid Byleth’s gaze. She felt anxiety stir in her stomach.

“Oh, hmm. I’m sorry I asked him to join us… We have already worked on the piece together, so he will probably want to play. if it will be a problem I can play piano myself and you won’t have to interact with him.” Byleth’s voice was understanding, but Edelgard wouldn’t let the opportunity slip by.

“No!” She blurted out her response before she could stop herself, realizing suddenly that she had shouted. Byleth had withdrawn slightly, taking a small step backwards. “I-I mean it will be fine, I can work with him. Don’t worry.”

“Okay… Well, first we can go over your piece. Afterwards we can maybe brush over the quintet if we still have time.”

-

The hour passed quickly as they worked. Edelgard let the embarassment she felt from the beginning of class fade as she focused. Byleth’s instruction was practical and minimalistic, only chiming in when there was something to say. She gave small critiques, advising a few reworkings while leaving the core of the piece intact.

“I am impressed with your work, Edelgard. You clearly put a lot of time into this.”

“Thank you, I’m still trying to refine it.”

“Such is life, I suppose. It’s hard to be satisfied with your own work.” Byleth scanned the piece, her eyes flicking back and forth.

“You’ve been doing this for a long time, do you ever reach a point where you’re 100% happy with your work?” She stopped to consider the question, answering after a brief pause.

“No. I eventually force myself to stop tweaking, but I don’t think I’m ever entirely done.”

“That’s understandable. You eventually do have to move on and keep developing new your art.”

“Yes… Byleth returned to the screen, her eyes narrowing as she zeroed in on a specific measure. She gestured to the screen with her pencil, pointing it out to Edelgard. “Maybe rewrite that bass line, the leading could be smoother.”

Edelgard typed in the changes as Byleth drifted off into thought, staring at the piano. She could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Byleth suddenly took the music for her piano quintet and scratched out a phrase, scrawling messy notes above.

“Sorry, you gave me an idea.”

“It’s ok.” Edelgard watched her write. Byleth bit her lower lip as she focused, her eyes moving back and forth across the page. She conducted thoughts with her pencil, moving it around wordlessly to reorder her ideas. As she finished her scrawling she peered up at the clock through her reading glasses.

“Oh, it appears I have overstayed my welcome. I apologize that we did not get a chance to look at the quintet.”  
  
“It is ok, I will practice on my own time.” Byleth nodded approvingly, opening her calendar app.

“Here, we will meet at reception hall at 5 on that Friday, that way we can run it over a few times before the performance.”

“Sounds good. See you next week?”

“See you next week. I’ll have a more structured lesson ready for you.” They stood, packing up their bags. Byleth tried to stuff her things back into her rolling backpack with more care than they had come out, attempting some small level of order.

“Excellent. See you, Byleth.” Edelgard received a subtle smile in return, a welcome sight after how stressed she was about tutoring.

“Goodbye, Edelgard.” They left the office, locking the door behind them and turning their separate ways. Edelgard climbed the stairs back to the ground floor and exited into the evening air. The weather air was breezy, rustling her long hair behind her shoulders. She began to walk home, checking her phone as she went. The Black Eagles chat had been going while she was in her session, organizing a dinner.

_Black Eagles House Group Chat beginning @ 6:37_

_BrigidPride:_ I am wishing to cook! Shall I make enough for everyone?

_PunchBoi:_ FUCK YES

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ family dinner sounds great!

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ I’ll help!

_berniebaby:_ can I help??? (o・w・o)/

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ Of course, darling <3

_SleepyBitchHours:_ I have some wine that I can’t get rid of. I’ll share.

_IAmFerdinandVonAegir:_ Thank you, Linhardt! I shall also be helping cooking!

_BeyonceWhomst:_ no, the last time you cooked for everyone you gave Caspar food poisoning

_IAmFerdinandVonAegir:_ I have learned since then!

_PunchBoi:_ also it was totalluy worth it that steak was bomb af

_Hubert:_ I will take Ferdinand shopping for deserts.

_IAmFerdinand:_ Aww, thanks Hubert.

_Hubert:_ This isn’t a favor to you, I don’t want to become ill from your cooking.

_PunchBoi:_ gay

_Hubert:_ Perish.

_TheBitchEmperor:_ I’m headed back to the house. I’ll help clean up afterwards.

As she approached the house she could see Bernie, Dorothea, and Petra cooking through the window. They seemed focused on their work, each prepping the food. As she cracked open the door the wave of spices hit her. Petra was cooking traditional Brigid cuisine, a heavily spiced fish curry with fried vegetables and rice.

“Good evening, Edelgard. Were you having a good lesson?” Petra was stirring a wok filled with simmering vegetables. The spices made Edelgard’s eyes water, but they smelled divine.

“Hello, Petra. I did, thank you. It smells fantastic...”

“Thank you! I will be finishing in a half hour or so.” Petra beamed at Edelgard,

“I’ll be in the living room if you need help.”

“Thanks, Edie. We’ve got some drinks in the fridge if you want one!” Dorothea prepared the vegetables for the fried rice. Bernadetta was doing the actual cooking, sauteing the onion and garlic in the electric Wok that she brought from home.

Edelgard grabbed one of the beers from the fridge, joining Caspar and Linhardt in the common room. Caspar sat on the couch, snacking and playing video games while Linhardt read, slumped against his friend’s shoulder. She sat beside them, dropping her bag on the ground.

“Heya, Edelgard! How was your day!?” Caspar’s spoke through the chips he was eating, nearly spraying crumbs down his shirt.

“It was okay. Had a tutoring session, got some good practice in. How was yours?”

“It was great! Lin and I went to the gym, did some running around campus.”

“Specifically he exercised, I enjoyed the weather.” Linhardt lifted his head, lazily addressing Edelgard.

“Linhardt, don’t you have work you could be doing instead of napping all the time?”

“I could work, but there’s no need. I’ll get my work done. Why not enjoy a nice day while we still have them?” Edelgard drew her mouth into a frown.

“I understand enjoying life, but if you are having such an easy time you need to take harder courses.”

“If you say so.” Linhardt put down his book and wrapped his arms around Caspar’s torso, closing his eyes. Edelgard could see Caspar blushing, his bright red face standing out against his candy colored hair.

“I may have already said so, but the blue looks good, Caspar.”

“Thanks! Dorothea helped me dye it.” Caspar had tried to bleach his hair by himself in their freshman year, accidentally destroying it in the process. He had to buzz it back to almost nothing afterwards.

“It’s good work, isn’t it?” Dorothea walked up, holding a glass of wine. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Edelgard, resting one of her hands on her shoulder. “Toning it was a bit of a pain, but it really came out well.”

“It is. Didn’t you also do Linhardt’s?” His dark green hair had been a part of his look for years, worn long and in a half bun.

“And Bern’s. It’s a good way to earn a little extra money. Do you want yours dyed?”

“Oh, I have a stylist in town, but thank you.” Dorothea hummed in acknowledgement, watching Caspar play his video games. He was playing Doom, making a bloody mess of the demons on the screen. They sat and watched for a while, just coexisting.

After about ten minutes, Ferdinand and Hubert returned from their shopping trip, carrying a few bags of groceries. Ferdinand held a cake in his hands, bought from the grocery store bakery.

“Hello! I brought a cheesecake!” Ferdinand’s voice bounced as he placed the cake on the dining room table and sat. “And some almond cookies!”

“I had to prevent him from buying too many sweets.” Hubert placed the shopping bags on the counter top, sorting the contents into the pantry.  
  
“There were so many good ones, though! And that way we could each have had our own favorite!” Ferdinand seemed indignant that he had been forced to choose, giving a pout to Hubert which was promptly ignored.

“Thanks, Hubie. Someone has to rein him in.” Hubert grunted in response at Dorothea’s thanks, pouring himself a glass of the red wine. He sat at the dining table with Ferdinand, their thighs brushing together under the table.

“I am having success! Come and get your serving!” Petra took off her apron, turning the heat down to a simmer. The food was prepared, a fish curry made with coconut milk. Edelgard’s mouth watered at the sight. Everyone grabbed a bowl of the food, sitting at the large dining table. They ate quietly, all too focused on the food to make small talk.

Caspar wolfed his food down in minutes, burping loudly. Linhardt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Caspar, please. You’ll choke.”

“But it’s so good!! Petra’s a great cook!”

“I have gratitude, but please do not find yourself choking on my food.” Caspar rolled his eyes at Petra’s caution, going back to the wok for a second. Ferdindand tapped at his glass of water with the side of his knife.

“I propose a toast!” The table collectively sighed, expecting another of his long toasts. “Relax, I just want to thank our cooks! Anyway, to Petra, Bernadetta, and Dorothea. This is a delicious feast.”

“Thanks, Ferdie~” Dorothea winked at him before taking a drink of her wine. “It’s all thanks to you though.”

“Oh? But I did not help with the cooking.”

“Exactly. If you had it would have been a goddamn disaster.” Ferdinand sputtered, the two of them launching into their usual bickering. The rest of the table chatted the evening away amongst themselves, talking about their classes, schoolwork, and plans for the weekend.

-

After dinner Edelgard and Dorothea washed the dishes. Everyone else had left the common room, leaving for their rooms our the outdoors. It was still early enough in the year to be warm outside, and a few of the Black Eagles could be seen playing frisbee out back.

“Hey, Edie, aren’t you playing for Byleth’s ensemble next week?” Edelgard was startled out of her thoughts, snapping back to attention. Dorothea had a worried expression on her face.

“Yes, I will be. I look forward to performing with you.”  
  


“Me, too! It should be fun.” She scrubbed at one of the dishes absentmindedly. “You know Felix will also be playing?”  
  
“Yes, we’re on good terms. Did I not mention that we got coffee on Tuesday?” Dorothea breathed out a noticeable sigh of relief.

“You didn’t. I’m glad that you two are cool.”

“I don’t think there are any hard feelings. We both were pretty shitty together, but that wasn’t entirely our faults.”

“Yeah…” Dorothea’s voice trailed off to nothing as she dried the wok, placing it back on top of the fridge. “So. Caspie and Lin?”

“What of them?” The two had wandered off, leaving the house altogether for the last of the evening.

“When are they going to get together!? They’re obviously into each other.” Dorothea sighed, having obviously been holding on to the thought since before dinner.

“They’re not already dating? I assumed they had gotten together over the summer.”

“No, they’re not. I might try to get Caspar to ask Lin out, this is so frustrating.”

“Let him do it on his own time, I’m sure he will. I’ve hardly known him to keep his feelings to himself.” If anything Caspar wore his feelings on his sleeve too honestly.

“True. What about you? Found anyone nice?” Dorothea’s voice was playful, trying to tease the answer out of Edelgard. Unbidden, her thoughts turned to Byleth. She tried to shove them down as best as she could before answering.

“Not in particular no. I’m not interested in romance.”

“If you say so. Hey, do you think I should ask out Petra?” Dorothea bounced excitedly. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together over the last two weeks.

“If you want. You seem like you two would be a cute couple.”

“That’s what I thought! Also, she’s so damn hot. I bumped into her at the gym a few days ago. I nearly passed out watching her lift weights.” Edelgard chuckled, having been present for many of Dorothea’s similar sapphic antics.

“Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do, Edie.” Having finished the last of the dishes they pulled off their rubber gloves, hanging them on the hook behind the sink. Dorothea clapped her hands together as if to shake off dust. “Well, I’m gonna go do some homework, I’ll see you around.”

“See you, Dorothea.” As she went upstairs Edelgard grabbed her bag from beside the couch, dragging it upstairs to her room. She sat at the electronic keyboard she kept there, placing the headphones over her ears and turning it on.

She pulled out the piano quintet, briefly scanning over the music. It was made by computer, but Edelgard could see some that Byleth had handwritten notes and directions in the margins. On the last page underneath the final measure, she had left a message.

_Edelgard,_

_Thank you for agreeing to perform for me. Lady Rhea was insistent that I show off one of my ensemble works, and I’m grateful that you came through for that, as I’m hardly a great pianist. I’ll treat you to dinner some time as a thanks._

_Best,_

_Byleth_

Edelgard’s heart jumped up to her throat as she read, hanging on to every word. The performance was soon, and she desperately didn’t want to let Byleth down. She settled in for more practice, promising to herself that she would have the piece close to perfect by the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the performance, after which the pacing will pick up a bit. I just wanted to be careful with establishing characters and existing relationships before I leapt fully into the changing status quo. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Byleth perform at the donor's gala. Friends come along. They all go to hang out at the bar afterwards, but Edelgard's past steps in the way.
> 
> Byleth's solo pieces: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUrugDn2g6s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaEcDgxm8es
> 
> Dorothea and Byleth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpvAtdzPV78
> 
> cw: very vague gestures at childhood trauma. Nothing explicit, just be aware i guess.

Edelgard waited for the rest of the ensemble at the piano, situated at corner of the reception hall. The room was cavernous, with ornate wooden walls meeting in arched beams. The patterned wood floor was exquisitely polished. She took a moment to open her phone’s camera, triple checking that her eyeliner was in place. While she rarely was entirely casual, Edelgard had put extra effort into her look intending to look as sharp as possible. A few faculty members were working to set up, mostly ignoring her.

The week had slipped by quickly, leaving knots tied in her stomach. Normally she was not bothered by being on stage, but the circumstances put her on edge. At five minutes before rehearsal call time Byleth drifted in, holding a paper cup of coffee and her guitar case. She was dressed comfortably, wearing a dark green turtleneck and form fitting black slacks.

“Hello. Nice suit.” Byleth delivered the compliment offhandedly, catching Edelgard unaware. Her brain briefly misfired, leaving her stammering.

“O-oh, uh, thank you. You, uh, you look nice too.”

“Thanks, I like to be comfy for performances.” Byleth set down her guitar, propping it up in a stand and adjusting her foot stool. As she worked, Felix and Mercedes entered together, their instruments slung over their shoulders. “Hello, you two. Get your instruments out and pick one of the music stands behind the piano.” As they took their places, Felix nodded at Edelgard.

“Hresvelg.” His voice was brusque as he placed the violin under his chin.

“Hey, Fraldarius. Are you ready?”

“When am I not?” He turned to the side to tune, sharply drawing his bow across the strings. Mercedes took longer to get ready, fiddling with her rosin. She smiled at Edelgard.

“Good afternoon, Edelgard. How are you?” Her voice was sweet, all soft vowels and gentle consonants.

“I’m okay, thanks. You?”

“I’m well. I’m looking forward to playing!” Mercedes plucked at the strings of her viola, fiddling with the fine tuners at the tailpiece. Byleth came to the foot of the Grand piano, holding a short baton. As she was looking around for Ferdinand and Dorothea they burst in, hurrying across the hall. Dorothea called out a greeting.

“Sorry, Byleth! Ferdie just couldn’t get done with his hair!” Ferdinand gasped in response, placing and indignant hand on his chest.

  
  
“Dorothea, you were the one who kept fussing with her eyebrows!” Edelgard could hear Felix muttering curses under his breath as the two divas shot barbs back and forth. Byleth sighed and tried to get their attention.

“It’s okay, just get set up. Dorothea, we’ll run our piece second, first I want to hit the quintet.” Byleth laid the full score on her music stand, giving it two taps with the baton. Drawing herself up to her full height, she addressed the ensemble.

“Okay, first off, anyone have any issues with practicing?” The four were silent, glancing amongst themselves. “Good. From the top.” She counted them off with four delicate flicks of the baton, starting them off gently.

As they began to work through the piece, Edelgard felt her nerves melting. They were all competent musicians, and Felix’s playing was easily carrying the melody. He was exacting in his phrasing, allowing the strings to follow his lead easily. She could see Seteth watching them from beside the speaker’s podium that stood to address the sea of tables. It was hard to read his expression, but he didn’t look displeased. After they reached the end, Byleth gave the ensemble a small smile.

“I see I was wrong to worry. I am impressed.”

“It is adequate, Ms. Eisner. I look forward to the main event.” Seteth joined them, a perfect example of formality. “And to you, students, I expect you to be representatives of the Conservatory. We are joined by donors, and we want them to see the value of their contributions.” Edelgard resisted the urge to roll her eyes, trying to not give Seteth more of an excuse to nag them.

“I am sure they will be excellent, Mr. Gricenchos.” Seteth’s eyebrow twitched, the crease in the center of his brow deepening.

“Seteth will do just fine, Ms. Eisner. And let us hope you are correct. Lady Rhea has placed a lot of trust in you, please do not prove it to be a mistake.” Without waiting for another word, he left to check on the staff setting up the tables.

“Well. You heard him, I guess. Let’s hit it one more time, then you’re free to grab a quick dinner before the call time.” Byleth flipped back to the first page of the score, bringing the ensemble back to attention.

-

“I wish we could stay for the whole gala. It would be delightful to mingle with the donors who make our education possible.” Ferdinand mused absentmindedly between bites. The four instrumentalists sat outside of the reception hall, enjoying a brief meal before their call time. Felix looked up from his cigarette, rolling his eyes at Ferdinand’s comment.

“They’re stuck up assholes, I doubt they want to hang out with a bunch of 20-somethings. Besides, their donations are all conditional, I wouldn’t give them too much credit.”

“Someone has to pay for the expenses of education, Felix, we should be grateful that they have chosen to give to Garreg Mach.” Ferdinand’s voice was even, but Edelgard could see the tension on his face. Both of their parents had donated to GMU, but Mr. Aegir was an active alumnus.

“Excuse me if I don’t feel thankful that some rich fucks felt the need to stroke their ego and get a building named after them.”

“I must say, I agree with Felix. I don’t think the donors would be too nice to talk with.” Mercedes piped up, her voice soft. Ferdinand shrunk back slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Thanks, Mercedes. Anyway, going home right after our performance means we have the rest of the night off.”

“I was wondering about that, maybe we could go out for drinks or something? We’re all 21, right?” Edelgard glanced around the group, looking for agreement.

“You’re the baby of the group, Hresvelg, so yeah, we all are.” Edelgard feigned offense, placing a hand over her sternum.

“Rude. I’ll ask Byleth before the performance.” Felix snorted, putting his cigarette out and throwing the butt in the nearby trash can. “Finish your food, we don’t have much more time.”

The group ate the rest of the meal in peace before heading back to the reception hall for their call time.

-

The musicians sat in the folding chairs placed back against the wall, killing time as the attendants began to drift into the reception hall. They still had ten minutes to go before the gala truly began. Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Mercedes were leaned close together, chatting idly. Felix was off in the back hall pacing, leaving Byleth and Edelgard sitting together quietly.

Byleth flipped through her phone, scrolling around in one of the apps absentmindedly. She had tied her hair into a blue bun, trying to tame the messiness to a minimum.

“Hey, Byleth, what are you doing after the performance?”

  
“Hmm? Probably going home, why do you ask?”

  
  
“We were wondering if you’d like to go out for drinks with us.” Byleth looked up from her phone, considering the offer for a second.

“Oh, uh, as long as they have food. I haven’t had a substantial dinner yet.” Byleth’s voice sounded absentminded. Edelgard internally cheered that she would join them.

“That would be fine, I know a good place. We can all go in Mercedes’ car.”

“I probably won’t drink too much so I can drive home.” Edelgard murmured a sound of agreement, leaning back in her seat. She scanned over the tables, noting that most of the chairs were becoming filled. In the faculty section she saw that Lady Rhea had arrived, sitting next to Seteth and the the university president.

“Byelth… what do you think of Rhea?” She tried to keep her voice as masked as possible, preventing any frustration from dripping in. Edelgard knew she was popular, and she didn’t want to show all her cards without due cause.

“She seems nice? I don’t know why she’s so interested in my music. Seteth seemed to be against this performance.” Byleth sounded genuinely confused, her eyes flitting from her phone to the back of the faculty’s heads.

“He did sound annoyed earlier.” Byleth made a small noise in confirmation, reaching over to pull her guitar from the stand. She quietly tuned it, leaving Edelgard to sit with her feelings.

“What about you?”

“Me? Uh, I am… she’s fine.” Edelgard tried to sound diplomatic, but an edge crept into her voice.

“You don’t sound like she’s fine.” Byleth’s face was even, not revealing any deeper feelings. Edelgard realized that she may have backed herself into a corner.

“Well, she is… strict with the program. She bring her faith into the planning of the school which is pretty othering if students don’t worship the goddess.” Byleth seemed to consider for a moment.

“I see. Didn’t the school used to be a religious institution?”

“It did, but it became more secular after the last few presidents. Rhea seems to want to go back to being faith based.” Edelgard’s voice was sharp as she tried not to spit the words out with contempt. Her anger with the church was easy to boil over, spilling out onto anyone around.

“Interesting. Well, I can see why that frustrates you.” Edelgard let out a sigh of relief, grateful that she hadn’t just made a misstep.

“Yeah...” Edelgard’s thoughts wandered, memories of her lost childhood drifting across her mind. She tried to shove them back down, but they bubbled up at most opportunities. She glared knives at Lady Rhea, wishing she could set her evening gown on fire with her mind. Felix re-entered the hall, sitting down beside her, his violin in his hands. After a minute of silence, the president rang a small silver bell at the podium, calling the hall to attention.

“Greetings, friends of Garreg Mach. Thanks to all you generous donations we have been able to start with the biggest year in recent history. Our students are excited to learn and grow on our campus, becoming the best professional adults they can be. I’m so proud of all the work that my staff has done on making Garreg Mach welcoming to the freshman class.” The donors applauded as the president smiled. Felix groaned, rolling his eyes. “Without further ado, the Dean of our conservatory, Lady Rhea, will introduce our entertainment for the night.” To wild applause Rhea approached the podium, clearing her throat.

“Good Evening. We have a special treat for you tonight. One of Garreg Mach’s brightest will be playing, leading a small ensemble of undergraduate students and conducting one of her own compositions. We at the Seiros Conservatory are lucky to have Mrs. Byleth Eisner.” At Rhea’s gesture, Byleth stood giving a short bow. The crowd tentatively applauded, most of the donors unsure what to make of her youth. “Please see the program that was placed on your table for more information.”

As she went to sit back down, Byleth took the prepared stool in front of the piano. She began to play, slowly at first. Edelgard recognized it as the piece she had been working on in the auditorium the week before. The sound was tentative at first, but became more relaxed as she continued, cascading over the recital hall. Edelgard took the moment to watch the audience, glancing over the crowd. Sure enough Ferdinand’s father was in the crowd, his face knitted into a hated scowl. She felt an elbow nudge her own as Felix leaned over.

“Shit, she’s good.” Felix looked somewhat surprised, the usual scowl melted off his face.

“She is. Now let me listen.” The piece worked its way to an end, leaving the crowd bursting into applause. The earlier uncertainty was gone, the crowd having been drawn in by the music. From her seat Edelgard could see Byleth’s small blush, her cheeks tinted pink at the applause. After waiting for the clapping to die down she began her second, a small and delicate work.

Her fingers moved quickly, leaving behind the usual measured gentleness. Her playing was bubbling, the notes spilling over one another. Edelgard saw her sway slightly with the phrases, leaning into the swells of volume. She was rapt in attention, watching her every move. She felt herself also falling into swaying motions, mimicking Byleth as she played. Before she knew it, the music was over, leaving her breathless.

Dorothea stood from her seat, stepping out beside byleth. She held no music, relying on memory for the piece. They had been getting dinner while she practiced, so Edelgard was eager to hear the music.

With a brief chord, they began, Dorothea’s voice soaring over the guitar.

_Come again!  
Sweet love doth now invite  
Thy graces that refrain  
To do me due delight,  
To see, to hear, to touch, to kiss, to die,  
With thee again in sweetest sympathy.  
  
Come again!  
That I may cease to mourn  
Through thy unkind disdain;  
For now left and forlorn  
I sit, I sigh, I weep, I faint, I die  
In deadly pain and endless misery.  
_

The crowd was taken in by Dorothea’s voice, the warm timbre welcoming them. She was a force of nature, her singing always emotional and musical. Edelgard felt a tinge of jealousy creep into her heart as she listened. She didn’t even sing much, but she wanted to be the one on stage with Byleth. She lost the rest of the performance to her feelings, trying to sort herself out.

As the performers came to a stop, Felix nudged her. Edelgard and the string players went to the stage, taking their places. Byleth joined them at the head of the piano, picking up a wireless microphone that had been left there. She flipped it on, turning to the audience.

“This quintet is called Zanado.” Without any more explanation she set down the mic, lifting her baton to the performers.

-

The group stood in the reception hall parking lot, waiting for Felix to finish a cigarette before they took Mercedes’ van to the bar.

“I think that went well!” Mercedes’ voice was bubbly, her smile evident in the cadence. Felix grunted, lost in thought.

“Yes, you all played well. I am very impressed.” Byleth wore a small smile.

“Thank you, you were an excellent teacher.” Edelgard’s compliment caught her off guard. She averted her eyes, a bit sheepish at the praise.

“And composer! You’re so talented!” Byleth blushed at Mercedes’ praise.

“I hardly did anything… I’m just glad you were all there to help.” As Byleth tried to deflect, Ferdinand jumped in.

“Nonsense! Without your guidance we would not have been able to reach our true potential! And I, Ferdinand von-”

“Hey, everyone! What are all you gorgeous people doing out on such a night?” Sylvain walked up, dressed to go out. He looked carefully disheveled, his hair teased so the waves looked carefree and easy.

“Oh, hello Sylvain. We’re going out for dinner and drinks!” Mercedes bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, swaying slightly from side to side.  
  
“Cool, can I come? Someone has to keep Fefe in check.” He shot Felix a wink, leaving him fuming.

“I will murder you and no one will find your body.” Sylvain laughed easily, wrapping an arm around Felix’s shoulder. Byleth spoke measuredly, trying to get her head around the conversation.

“I have no problem, I suppose, if no one else does.”

“But I don’t have room in my car...” Mercedes looked suddenly worried, counting heads of the group.

“That’s ok, Fe and I will grab an Uber and meet you there! Where are we going?”  
  
“Edelgard had a place in mind, I believe.”  
  
“I was thinking we could go to Our Lady of Deceit.” Dorothea giggled in response, only stopping when Edelgard shot her a withering look.  
  
“Oh hell yeah, that place is sick. We’ll see you there!” Sylvain dragged Felix off, leaving the rest of them to go find Mercedes’ car. Ferdinand took the front seat, his long legs making it hard for him to be stuffed in the back. Consequentially Edelgard got jammed between Dorothea and Byleth, the three of them in close proximity. She felt her phone go off in her pocket, fishing it out from between her and Byleth’s thighs.

_Text from Dorothea Arnault @ 8:03 PM_

_Dorothea:_ bringing our poor, unsuspecting tutor to a gay bar now, are we?

_Edelgard:_ She wanted somewhere with a good kitchen.

_Dorothea:_ is that the only reason ;)

_Edelgard:_ Yes.

Edelgard put down her phone. She was very close with the women on either side of her, all of them pressed together. She was relatively used to being so close to Dorotha, but being in a small space with Byleth made her head spin. Her muscles pressed against Edelgard’s slight frame.

She spent the ride in sapphic agony, trying to distract herself. The car idly chatted, but Edelgard remained silent. She watched the lights whip by outside of the car as Mercedes drove, the night becoming finally dark. After a short ride they arrived, parking in the lot behind the bar. They piled out, walking in a small cluster.

Our Lady of Deceit was one of the town’s preeminent gay bars, Edelgard’s personal favorite. She had found the place early in her Sophomore year, attending the 18+ nights when she felt she could afford to relax. As they entered she waved to the bartender and directed the group to one of the larger booths in the back. Soon the waitress walked over, giving each of them a tall glass of water. She pulled her pen out, ready to take orders.

“Hey guys, can I get you all started with one of our specials?” They went around the table, ordering drinks and the occasional appetizer until they landed on Byleth.

“I’ll have the classic double burger, large fries, and a Whiskey Sour.”

“It’s a big burger sweetheart, maybe you’d prefer the single?” The waitress raised an eyebrow, not bothering to conceal her surprise.  
  
“The double will do just fine.” Dorothea tried to stuff down a giggle but didn’t do well, barely covering her mouth with her hand.

“Okay, I’ll have those right over.” As she left, Felix and Sylvain arrived, pulling chairs up to the edge of the booth.

“Hey, Sylvain. Fraldarius.”

  
  
“Hresvelg.” Felix crossed his arms in front of him, leaning back in the chair. Sylvain stayed standing, spreading his arms in greeting.

“Evening, beautiful people! Fe, I’m gonna go order drinks, vodka soda for you?”

“That works.” Sylvain walked to the bar, waiting for the woman working there to finish her current order. Byleth looked between Felix and Edelgard, a question on the tip of her tongue.

“I’m glad I got to meet some of Edelgard’s friends.” Felix grunted, his eyes scanning over the bar. Nonplussed, Byleth continued. “Out of curiosity, may I ask why you call each other by last names?” Edelgard froze, not wanting to be the one to out Felix. However, he took it in stride.

“She started it when I was transitioning but hadn’t picked a name yet it was easier. It stuck around after.” Edelgard remembered how long ago those days had felt. As she was lost in memory Byleth let out a noticeable sigh of relief, surprising the group.

“Okay. I hope this doesn’t sound weird but I’m pleased.” Felix raised an eyebrow, his whole body tense. “I thought I was the only trans person in the music program.” He relaxed, his shoulders returning to a resting position.

“Nah, there are a few more of us. If you want I can introduce you to some of them.” Byleth smiled, nodding slightly. It made Edelgard’s heart swell to see her pleased.

“Maybe, if they would want.” She hummed in delight, taking a sip of her water. Edelgard hadn’t seen her look so outwardly happy before.

“Byleth, I should have asked when we started lessons, what pronouns do you prefer?”

“She/Her works best. You?”

“Same.”

“He/Him for me. Same for the idiot over by the bar.” Edelgard looked over to see Sylvain flirting with the bartender. She rolled her eyes, having been witness to Sylvain’s routine before.

The group settled into a rhythm, Byleth and Felix chatting absentmindedly about being trans, the rest of them chiming in when seemed appropriate. Edelgard noticed that Ferdinand was fidgeting, clearly a bit distracted. She decided that she would speak with him later about it. As their waitress brought drinks the night truly started.

-

2 hours later Edelgard was tipsy, approaching drunk. She had torn through several glasses of whiskey, using the alcohol to loosen up. She had moved to sit next to Byleth, leaning slightly on her shoulder. Dorothea and Mercedes had gone to the bathroom, leaving them alone with the boys of the group. Felix and Sylvain bickered over something petty, their voices beginning to raise a bit.

She felt the heat of the whiskey in the center of her chest, melting some of the feelings she kept frozen. Playing for Rhea had stirred up her emotions, reminding her of her childhood beliefs. Her heart ached, but she tried to distraxct herself. She watched Byleth, taking every movement and detail.

_She’s so pretty… I really wanna play with her hair._

She bit back the impulse, trying to keep herself somewhat professional.

“Byleth, your hair looks really pretty. What do you do with it?” Byleth ran a hand through it, sheepishly looking into her drink.

“Uh… conditioner? I don’t have much of a routine...” Edelgard murmured in approval, admiring the deep blue locks. They spilled over Byleth’s shoulders, brushing across her collarbone. She realized that she was staring when Byleth scrunched her eyebrows together. “Are you okay, Edelgard? You seem distracted.”

“Oh, I’m ok. Just a little tipsy.”

“Okay… just drink some water I guess.” Edelgard sipped at the glass of water clumsily, trying not to show how out of it she felt. “Hey, I’m gonna grab some air, I’ll be out front.”

“Okay, have fun!” Ferdinand’s voice was bright, surprising Edelgard with the sudden reply. She twisted her legs to the side, letting Byleth squeeze past her. As she continued to sip at her water Ferdinand addressed her. “So, how long have you been a thing with Byleth?”

Edelgard spit her drink out, sputtering over the water. Her face felt hot, with the heat centering in the tips of her ears. Ferdinand looked surprised at her reaction, his hands slightly raised.

“We aren’t ‘a thing’. What are you talking about?” Her voice was cold, all the earlier warmth bled out.

“I’m sorry Edelgard, I just thought-” Ferdinand talked quickly, trying to explain himself, but Edelgard wasn’t having it.

“When have you ever thought?! You always assume my feelings and-” Her voice carried, crossing the noisy room. Ferdinand looked wounded, withdrawing from Edelgard. She saw Dorothea and Mercedes standing in the entrance to the room, unsure what to do with the argument.

“Edelgard, he didn’t mean anything, it’s just a mistake.” Sylvain tried to break the tension, his voice strained. Felix remained quiet, shrinking into himself.

“Bullshit. This is just some harebrained scheme to get one up on me, and I’m fucking sick of it. He’s always doing things like this!”

“Edie-” Dorothea had finally walked up, trying to place a calming hand on Edelgard’s arm. Before she realized what she was doing, she slapped it away, using more force than was necessary.

“Don’t touch me!” The table went quiet, all of the group waiting for the next move. Realizing what she had done, Edelgard stood to leave. “I have to go.” Her friends tried to stop her, but before they could move she bolted for the door, tears already starting to run down the sides of her face. As she burst out into the night she saw Byleth leaned against a wall, pulling one of her earbuds out. She looked worried.  
  
“Are you ok, Edelgard?” Byleth took a step closer, trying to inch closer like she was a wounded animal. “I’m not necessarily the best at emotional stuff, but I can...” Edelgard pulled away, her head turned so she wasn’t looking at Byleth.

“I’m fine I just… I’ve gotta go.” Byleth held a hand out as if to comfort her, but put it down instead.

“Okay… Text me if you need me.” As Byleth replied Edelgard quickly walked down the street, turning on the first corner so she was out of sight from the bar, into the cool night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one took a bit longer to write. I tried to make Edelgard's trigger response make sense, so fingers crossed that it worked. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has to learn to lean on others a bit. Ferdinand makes a reveal.
> 
> CW: Child Abuse Mention, Bad Mental Health, Self Loathing Thoughts

Jeralt’s den was cozy, warm, and a bit rough around the edges. Byleth sat on the couch beside Leonie, reading a book on fishing spots that her father had bought for her. She wanted to get back to work soon, but she couldn’t focus due to worry. Last night had been a success, her students playing beyond her expectations. However, Edelgard’s behavior had troubled her.

Dorothea and Ferdinand had tried to explain it, but were both cagey with details. As best as she could tell Edelgard and Ferdinand had a bad argument, but everything else was just conjecture. She checked her phone, flipping back to Dorothea’s contact page. After a moment of hesitation, she clicked the message icon.

_Text Message to Dorothea @ 3:43 P.M._

_Byleth:_ Hey, have you heard from Edelgard since last night?

_Byleth:_ Sorry, I’m just worried for her.

_Dorothea_ : It’s ok

_Dorothea:_ and no, she’s been in her room all day

_Byleth:_ I’m sorry, is it anything I did? I feel like I missed something

_Dorothea:_ Aww, it’s nothing you did

_Dorothea:_ Edie’s just got a lot going on

_Dorothea:_ She’ll be just fine ♥

Byleth set down her phone, a frown plain on her face. She knew there was something she was hiding, but she had no idea what. Jeralt sat down in an arm chair opposite the couch, coffee mug in hand.

“Hey kiddo, you look worried.”

“Oh… sorry. Just a school thing.” Jeralt snorted, reaching for the magazine on the side table.

“I guess that’s school for you. Well if you need to bitch, lemme know.”

“Thanks, dad.” Byleth smiled, happy to be home.

* * *

Edelgard’s room had slipped in the last few days. With all the time she had spent practicing for the performance the mess had begun to build up, with empty paper coffee cups, food wrappers, and crumpled sheets of paper scattered across the desk and spilling out onto the rest of the room.

She had been too depressed for the past few days to clean, instead choosing to stay in bed. Several of the Black Eagles had come to knock at her door to check on her, all going ignored. Edelgard’s self loathing thoughts came to the forefront of her mind, giving up the usual whisper in favor of direct communication.

_Goddess, you are such a fuck up. Your friends care about you, asshole, and now you’re just stagnating in your room._

She knew that she should just apologize to Ferdinand, but swallowing her pride felt like a high price to pay. She flipped through her phone, looking at the texts she had received from Dorothea over the day.

_Texts from Dorothea Arnault_

_Dorothea @ 9:07 AM:_ hey, Edie. no pressure to respond, just know that we all love you and want the best for you

_Dorothea @ 9:08 AM:_ Ferdie feels really bad, so maybe give him a text

_Dorothea @ 1:13 PM:_ no one blames you, we know you have a lot going on, but I think you should tell Ferdie you’re sorry

_Dorothea @ 2:25 PM:_ could you at least let me know you’re ok? sorry I’m just worried

_Dorothea @ 4:56 PM:_ Edie, please

_Dorothea @ 7:15 PM:_ sorry for the spam, I’m just really worried

Edelgard’s stomach flipped as she looked over the messages. She wanted to tell everyone she was fine, but even if she cleaned up the smeared mascara they would still see the red of her eyes and the sheltered angle of her posture. And what’s more, the combined trigger of seeing Rhea in a position of power, Ferdinand’s dad, and having her emotions revealed unlocked parts of her memories that she wished to never see again.

Her mind raced with images from years past, of cold floors and emotional shackles, of her Uncle Arundel’s house. Just when she thought she had herself together she would start to cry again, choking down sobs so Hubert wouldn’t hear them from his room.

A soft knock came from the door, followed by a softer voice.

“Hey, Edelgard? I-uh, I brought some food for you, I can just leave it by the door… Or if it sucks I can get you something else from the kitchen… stupid Bernie, can’t even make a delivery right...” Edelgard recognized Bernadetta’s reedy voice on the other side of the door. She didn’t want to talk, but she knew if she let her go Bernadetta would spend the rest of the night in an anxiety spiral… She stepped over to the door, softly speaking through it.

“Thank you, Bernadetta… I appreciate it.”  
  
“Oh!” Bernadetta’s voice peaked with surprise. “U-uh, sure, no problem. I-I just figured you’d like some ice cream or whatever. If you d-don’t I can get something else it’s not a big problem besides it’s not like I was doing anything important I was really just trying to get some wri-”

“Bernadetta. It’s fine.” Edelgard cut off the rambling before it could pick up steam, trying not to snap at the poor girl.

“Okay… are you feeling ok? Dorothea seems pretty worried...”

“I’m… fine. Don’t worry yourself.”

“Oh, Edelgard… You don’t have to pretend. If anyone gets not being fine it’s me...” Bernadetta’s voice trailed off, her breaths pausing as she realized what she had done. She wasn’t one to call people out.

“Bernie… I don’t know. It’s just… a lot of things are hard. But I’ll manage.” She tried to add a lift to the end of her voice, to convince Bernie that it was ok.

“Do uh, do you wanna talk about it? I can bring my stuffed bear, he’s a really good listener… I just. I get what it’s like to be alone and I wanna help if I can.” Edelgard paused, wrestling with the wish for companionship. In the end, her needs took the reins.

“Sure. Get your bear and I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

“Be right back!” Her quick foot steps tapped away, leaving Edelgard alone by the door. She sighed out, ready for a horrid conversation. Taking her place at the bed, she wrapped herself in blankets. After a minute Bernadetta softly opened the door, carrying two pints of ice cream, a pile of blankets, and a big stuffed bear. “This is Beartholomew, he’s an excellent listener. And here you go...” She handed Edelgard one of the pints of ice cream, a vanilla bean flavor. It was boring, but Edelgard loved the gentle taste.

“Thank you, Bernadetta.” She pried the lid off and dipped a plastic spoon into the ice cream, eating a big spoonful. It was so sweet and delicious that she nearly started crying then and there.

“Hey, don’t mention it. I’m glad I’m good for something...” Bernie popped open her ice cream and started to dig in, sitting on the foot of Edelgard’s bed. “So you can talk if you wanna, or we can just eat ice cream. Feel free to cuddle with Beartholomew, if you want.” Without a word, Edelgard reached out to grab the bear, bringing him into her pile of blankets, She wrapped her arms around him, falling into the hug. He smelled faintly of lavendar.

“Thanks… I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been foreced to see enough of my panic attacks to hit double digits, so it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“You didn’t force us…” Edelgard frowned out of the blanket cocoon, trying to reassure her. “I’m your friend, I want to be there for you.”

“Thanks, but don’t redirect this.” A hint of a roguish grin played at the corner of Bernie’s lips. “Trust me, I know that strategy.”

“Okay.” Edelgard took a few more bites at the ice cream, swallowing with a grimace. “I uh… did Dorothea tell you what happened?” Bernadetta shook her head. “I snapped at Ferdinand, he said something well meaning but a bit dumb. And like… I don’t know, I was drunk and already at the edge of being in a shitty place. The stress just shoved me over the line.”

“Do you wanna talk about what you felt? Uh, y-you don’t have to though...”

“You know how I was playing music at the donor gala? Rhea, Ferdinand’s dad, they all… remind me of old shit. Thank god Arundel wasn’t there… They’re family friends, I’ve known them since I was little. So uh. When I was a kid. Goddess, this is going to be a mess...”

“Take your time. You don’t have to share anything that’s difficult.” Edelgard gulped, summoning the fortitude to speak.

“So when I was a kid… When my mom died my dad was in a bad place, and he couldn’t really take care of me. Dad didn’t have much family left, so I went to live with my Uncle. He was… a monster. He...” Tears began to roll down her face, leaving lines in mascara.

“Hey, it’s ok. Do you want a hug?” Edelgard hesitated, but gave into her need and nodded. Bernadetta wrapped her thin arms around Edelgard, leaning her head into her shoulder. They stayed like that for an eternity, two bodies huddling for warmth. “Thanks for trusting me, Edelgard.”

“You’re a friend… I should do this more often.”

“It can really help.” Bernadetta withdrew taking another small bite from her pint of ice-cream. “I do think that when you’re ready you should apologize to Ferdie. He really means well.”

“I know… I will.”

“Until then I think we both have some ice cream left. I’ll stay with you for a bit longer, if you like.” Edelgard nodded, picking her spoon back up. They stayed like that, for another hour, a few words exchanged, but mostly to enjoy the shared proximity.

* * *

The next morning, Edelgard left her room. She had cleaned herself up the night before, washing her face and taking the time to pamper her hair a little. She walked down the hall to Ferdinand’s room, knocking gently on the door.

“One moment, please!~” After a few seconds the door breezed open, revealing Ferdinand posing at the door frame. “O-oh! Edelgard! My apologies, I thought you were Hubert. You knock similarly..” He averted his gaze, a look of guilt spreading over his features.

“I’m sorry, Ferdinand… Do you have a minute?”

“I do. Do you want to come in or...” Edelgard nodded, entering the door. The room was cluttered but neat, all orbiting the table that sat off center holding his tea set. On reflex Ferdinand began to heat water for tea, flipping on the electric kettle on the desk. “Edelgard, I am truly sorry for my assumption on Friday.”

“It was an honest mistake. I owe you the apology for being such a bitch.”

“It is alright. I can take it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Edelgard pulled at the hem of her shirt, averting her gaze downwards. “It’s not an excuse, but I was in a shitty place and I lashed out to hurt someone I care about.”

“You care about me?” The question was genuine, but it stung.

“Yes. I… I have been unfair to you, not just in snapping. We’ve known each other for so long...”

“We have… Edelgard, I accept your apology. I will try not to be so competitive with you in the future.” Dropping tea leaves into each cup, he poured the boiling water over them. He handed Edelgard her cup of bergamot tea and a sugar dish. “I also have… something to confess. I have been hiding something from you.”

“Oh, okay. What’s up?”

“I uh… I don’t think I’m a boy. A man. Whatever gender signifiers people use.” Ferdinand looked anxious enough to explode.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me. Do you want me to change the pronouns I use?”

“Yes, please. For now could you use they/them? I’m still kind of working out what I want.” Their relief was palpable. Ferdinand’s shoulders sunk back to a resting position.

“Of course. Do you want me to use them around others or...”

“Dorothea already knows. I think I’m going to message the group chat. Here, enjoy your tea and I’ll get this over with.” Edelgard sipped at her tea. It was brewed to perfection, not bitter or weak. Ferdinand was a master at brewing tea.

_Black Eagles House Group Chat @ 11:44_

_IAmFerdinandVonAegir:_ Friends, I have an announcement.

_IAmFerdinandVonAegir:_ I would like you to use they/them pronouns for me, if it isn’t too much trouble.

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ proud of you babe!!!

_BeyonceWhomst?:_ also Ferdie may be gracious but I will actually fist fight you if any of y’all are shits

_PunchBoi:_ WE STAN ONE FERDIE

_SleepyBitchHours:_ Unsurprising, but the update is appreciated.

_berniebaby:_ ❀.(*´V`*)❀.

_BrigidPride:_ We are loving you, Ferdinand! I have acquired a hug for you!

_TheBitchEmperor:_ I am abusing my mod privileges

_TheBitchEmperor changed IAmFerdinandVonAegir’s nickname to Fódlan’s Best Thembo_

_Fódlan’s Best Thembo:_ Thank you all so much!

Another short knock came from the other side of Ferdinand’s door, distracting them from their messages. They went to open it, revealing the large shadow of Hubert.

“My apologies. I see you are already with Edelgard.”  
  
“It’s ok… Are you alright?” Hubert nodded, but Edelgard could see his face was somewhat flushed.  
  
“Yes, I am fine. Edelgard, may I have a moment alone with them?” Edelgard downed the last of her tea, standing to leave.

“Of course. I’ll see you both later.”

“Thank you, Edelgard. I will see you later~” Ferdinand beamed, waving to Edelgard as she went. The door closed softly behind her, leaving her to join her friends in the common room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! THE TRUE THEMBO IS REVEALED. But seriously, I hope this chapter is good, I stressed a fair bit over it. Take care of yourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry it's been so long since my last update! This is like, the third take of the chapter, and working to get it done took a lot more effort than I expected it to. Hopefully there's less of a hiatus until the next chapter. Secondly, I hope you like it! Take care of yourselves.

The Library thrummed with anxiety. The student body of Garreg Mach was preparing for midterms. It seemed like many students were living full time in the library, draped in blankets with a constant supply of coffee at hand. Edelgard had caught Linhardt napping between the stacks more than once, but that was nothing new for him.

She, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra were studying together, trying to squeeze out as much work from their tired bones as possible. Bernadetta was on the floor, sketching a large charcoal self portrait. After hastily smudging out some error she flopped back on the ground, groaning deeply.

“Bern, if you need to take a break you can,” said Dorothea, obviously ignoring her own advice. 

“I have to flesh out my portfolio or my professor is gonna kill me, potentially literally,” said Bernadetta, sitting back up and stretching her arms. “I’ll be done in a bit and I can get some lunch.”

“Ooh, would you be minding if I was coming along?” spoke Petra, looking up from her stack of Fodlani textbooks. “I am feeling my hunger.”

“U-uh, okay! As long as you don’t mind me being weird or whatever.”

“It’s okay, Bern,” said Dorothea, before her face slid into a smirk. “She doesn’t bite. Much.” She hooked her arm around Petra’s waist, pulling her in slightly. Petra bumped her shoulder with her head, smiling slightly. They had started dating a few weeks after the Donor Ball, their PDA becoming a common feature at the Black Eagle House, much to Edelgard’s chagrin.

She was happy for them, but their easy intimacy raised feelings. She flipped her laptop shut, draining the last of her tea from her mug. 

“Excuse me, I’ll be back,” said Edelgard. “I’m going to the cafe, can I get you all anything?”

“Could you get me a hot chocolate?” said Bernadetta, meekly raising her hand. “Here’s my dining card...” She rummaged through her bag, handing over a bright purple wallet with a rabbit embroidery design. Edelgard admired the handiwork for a moment before sticking it in her jacket pocket. She nodded and headed down the stairs.

The cafe was full, the line winding around the chairs until it almost reached the door. Edelgard took her place, putting on her earbuds and putting on music. Bobbing her head to the drums, she didn’t hear footsteps behind her. Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder. She spun around and prepared to snap at whoever it was. However, it was just Claude, looking like he hadn’t slept in a few nights.

“Mornin’ princess. How goes the studies?” Claude fixed her with a lopsided grin, brushing his wavy hair back. 

“Claude, don’t startle me like that,” said Edelgard, glaring. She crossed her arms and tried to look composed. “And they’re fine, I’m just taking a coffee break.” From behind the counter Edelgard heard glass break, a crying Ashe standing over whatever mess had been made. Ignatz slung an arm around his shoulder and led him into a back room to calm down, leaving Raphael to take orders. 

“Ah, shit,” sighed Claude. “He doesn’t look good. I think something’s going on with his dad, so be nice if you bump into him.”

“Will do. Now, if you don’t have any more small talk…,” Edelgard moved to resume her music, but Claude cut in first.

“Actually, I did wanna ask you something. Me and Dima are planning a joint Blue Lions and Golden Deer party for Harvest Fest. It’s gonna be a banger. Y’all Eagles want in on the fun?”

“I can ask the others. Shouldn’t you be more focused on studying? Midterms are next week.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. Ask anyone, I’m a model student.”

“Doubtful. Regardless, I’ll ask the Eagles. If there’s a group chat send me a link.”

“Will do, princess. Anyways, have fun with your music.” Claude walked off with a wave, finding his way out of the building.

* * *

Later

Black Eagles House Group Chat @ 5:46 PM

_The Bitch Emperor:_ Hey, Claude wanted me to invite everyone to help with his Harvest Festival party. If anyone wants to help plan the link is here: shorturl.at/mrBDE

_Fodlan’s Best Thembo:_ Exciting! I shall put forth my best effort to plan

_PunchBoi:_ I’m gonna get DRUMK

_Beyonce Whomst?:_ Make sure you hydrate so you don’t diedrate

_Beyonce Whomst?:_ but it’ll be nice to relax after midterms are done. I swear I’m gonna kill hanneman

Edelgard shoved her phone in back in her bag, making her way over to the music offices for her tutoring session with Byleth. She had been working to prepare for the Gronder Music Festival at the end of the semester. Edelgard hoped to compete, and was at the piano whenever she could get away with it. 

“Good evening, my teacher. Let me get warmed up,” said Edelgard, sitting on the piano bench. She lifted the lid off the keys and stretched out her fingers. After a few moments of stretches she started to bang out scales, each note punching through the silence.

“Uh… Good morning Edelgard,” said Byleth, still standing by the door. “Is everything ok? You seem quite… tense.” 

“Everything is fine. Just midterm anxiety, nothing I can’t handle,” lied Edelgard.

“Ok. Well, if you need to talk…” Byleth’s voice trailed off as she pulled a book of sheet music out of her bag. “Here, I wanted to show you a piece I think you’d like. You might already know it, so stop me if you do.”

“Okay,” said Edelgard, cracking her knuckles. “Go for it.”

Byleth sat next to her on the bench, unfolding her binder across the stand. Edelgard flicked her eyes back and forth over the sheet music. It was a duet for violin and piano, taking the form of themes and variations. 

“I’ve wanted a chance to play with you ever since we started lessons, so I thought we could work on an arrangement of this for piano and guitar,” said Byleth, pointing to a few key spots in the melody. “It seems like you would enjoy the tonality of it.”

“I… would be honored to play with you, my teacher.” The corner of Byleth’s mouth twitched upwards.

“So serious, Miss Hresvelg. Well, let’s get started…”

* * *

Edelgard stepped out of Hanneman’s theory class, shaking the tension out of her hands. She had just taken her midterm and was finally free for the weekend. She had a few hours before the party, and intended to get a good run in.

Garreg Mach’s gym was a large, modern building, sitting at odds with the older architecture that made up most of the campus. Edelgard swiped her ID at the entrance and made her way to the locker rooms. Catherine Charon was sitting at the desk on her phone, both of her feet propped up on the fiberboard. She nodded at Edelgard as she passed.

Edelgard slipped through the door into the locker room, quickly walking to her locker. She opened it with her ID, grabbing the old workout clothes that were stuffed into an old bag in the back. She stepped into a bathroom stall to change, preferring privacy away from prying eyes.

Her workout clothes were simple black leggings, a t shirt, and red running sleeves that she pulled over the marred skin of her arms. She’d sweat through it all, but it was better than the alternative. 

As she stepped out of the stall she collided with someone, bonking her head against a dense shoulder. 

“Edelgard, are you ok?” said Byleth, her brows knit in concern.

“Uh, Byleth! Byleth. Ah.” Edelgard panicked, seeing her tutor in her low cut tank top and athletic shorts. Her skin was still slightly damp from the showers, glistening under the fluorescent lights. _Goddess i was so right she’s so hot oh no oh man this is bad_

“That is what people call me. I didn’t know you came here, too.”

“Oh, uh,” stammered Edelgard. “Yeah, I do. I try to run every now and again. Stay, um. Healthy.”

“That’s admirable,” said Byleth seemingly unfazed by Edelgard’s stammering. Either that or she did not notice how much she was freaking out. “Well, enjoy your-”

“Wait!” shouted Edelgard. Byleth froze in her tracks. It was too late to back out. “Are you free tonight? Claude and Dimitri are hosting a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Make up for ruining the last time we had drinks.”

“Edelgard, you don’t have to apologize, I get that things happen.”

“Regardless, I’d like to see you. Will you come?”

“Of course. It will be nice to see you all again. Will it be the Golden Deer house again?”

“Yes, we’ll show up at 10 or so. I look forward to seeing you,” said Edelgard, beaming. Byleth smiled to see it. 

“Then I will see you at 10. Goodbye for now, Edelgard.” With a wave, Byleth left for the door, leaving Edelgard in a surge of sapphic confidence. She restrained herself from jumping up and down in joy, instead shooting Dorothea a text.

_Text Message to Dorothea Arnault @ 4:42 PM_

_Edelgard:_ Hey can I come over early? We can get ready, pamper ourselves, drink some tea.

_Dorothea:_ way ahead of you, girl. I’ve got facemasks.

* * *

Edelgard and Dorothea were in her room, basking with cups of hot tea. Dorothea had insisted they go through her whole home spa routine, so they were lying on the bed in plush bathrobes, listening to Dorothea’s lesbian pining playlists on Spotify. 

“So. What do you think you’ll wear,” said Dorothea, sipping at her tea absentmindedly. She was letting her toenails dry, the deep red color complimenting her perfect complexion.

“I don’t know. I’m debating how much of an impression I want to make.”

“Wow, changing your usual tune? Looking to impress someone? We could…”

“No, calm down. I just wanna feel... sexy and powerful,” said Edelgard. She could feel heat in her face as she said that, already regretting the words.  
  
“You’re already sexy and powerful but go off I guess,” said Dorothea, poking Edelgard in the side. She stood up and went to her closet, rummaging through the clothes that were strewn about inside. “I think I’m gonna wear a bodycon dress.”  
  
“I’m sure Petra will appreciate that,” snorted Edelgard. She sat up on the bed, taking a sip from her tea cup. She absentmindedly scrolled through her texts, checking the messages. As she scrolled she saw an old notification from her Uncle Arundel. She deleted it with prejudice, trying to shake off the cold feeling in her chest. “Hey, let me get your opinion. Is a suit too much for a golden deer party?”

“I mean, Claude goes all out, and I know he has all the help from the Lions. I think a little excess is justified.” Dorothea pulled a few jackets from the closet, framing them against the dress.

“I think you’re right. I’ll be right back.” Edelgard returned to her room, crossing through the hallway. She reached into the back of her closet, pulling out a suit she had been saving for a perfect occasion. The jacket was made of a deep red crushed velvet, the lapels black silk. It was cut to emphasize Edelgard’s slender figure, bringing out her curves. The pants were black wool, the weave tight and the fit tighter. Edelgard grabbed one of her flowy white dress shirts to go with it and went back to Dorothea’s room.

“What do you think about this,” said Edelgard, holding the suit out for Dorothea’s eyes.

“Holy shit, Edie,” said Dorothea. “That’s… a whole lot.” At Edelgard’s sharp intake of breath she quickly spit out words. “Not in a bad way! It’s just an intense look. But if anyone can pull it off it’s you. Just like, try not to get cheap beer spilled all over it.”

“Wow, thanks for the support.” Edelgard threw the jacket over her shoulders, posing in the mirror hung over Dorothea’s door. “You know, I do look sexy and powerful. Like I could conquer all of Fodlan in this.”

“Well, your majesty, I’m sure you will conquer hearts tonight. 

* * *

Dorothea’s heels clicked against the pavement, her hips swaying as she walked. They were meeting the Eagles at the Deer House, all planning to go in together. The breeze was chilly, the winter starting to dig its heels in. Edelgard felt her heart pang for the temperate autumn of Enbarr. 

In the end she had decided against a tie, and wore the shirt half unbuttoned. It was more risque than she usually cared to be, but the hopes of grabbing Byleth’s attention outweighed any potential embarrassment. 

Edelgard’s chest fluttered every time she thought about her, about her soft voice and strong arms. She made a habit of being dishonest with herself about romance, but she found herself in freefall every time they had touched. Her head was in the sky, and the only color around her was the deep blue of her eyes.

It felt like dying. She didn’t know if she wanted more.

The bass was the first thing they heard. All of the Golden Deer parties had exquisitely crafted playlists, MCed by Claude himself. Even if Edelgard wasn’t a huge fan of his variety of music, she could appreciate the sheer art of curating a good mix. 

A small group gathered on the walk up to the bright yellow house, the gaggle of Black Eagles mingling with some of the lions. Edelgard could see flashes of blue hair from between the crowd and picked up the pace,quickly walking up to the group. 

Byleth turned at the sound of footsteps, smiling when she saw Edelgard. As she looked her up and down her eyes went wide, a dusting of pink coloring her face. Byleth looked away, clearing her throat.

“Edelgard, you are. You look very handsome tonight,” said Byleth, her face growing darker. Edelgard’s mind, once in the sky now began to astral project as she ascended to a higher plane of existence with the compliment. She was suddenly yanked back to earth when Dorothea elbowed her in the arm.

“Oh uh, thank you!! Thank you, Byleth. Uh. You look very pretty, too,” said Edelgard. She could already tell that her face had gone deep scarlet. Byleth looked stunning, wearing a black skater dress under a weathered denim jacket. Edelgard’s eyes were drawn to the lacy stockings she was wearing, accentuating the musculature of her long legs. 

“Um. Thank you. Shall we go in?” Edelgard nodded, breathless. She heard Dorothea sigh with exasperation before going up and kissing Petra, both of them entwining with one another. The rest of the Eagles paired off, leaving Edelgard to walk up to the door with Byleth. 

It would be a party to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A lot of alcohol mentions, some food mentions, a very brief child abuse reference. Nothing anywhere near explicit.
> 
> Fun fact, here's the song Edelgard and Byleth danced to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SshrAVY-RKY

_ Several Hours Earlier _

Claude was hauling in a crate of booze, all donated by Garreg Mach’s three houses. He and Hilda were on the first decoration shift, which naturally meant he did all the work while Hilda sat around and looked cute.

“Hey, Claude, did you get my Rosé?,” said Hilda, lounging on one of the kitchen stools. “A bitch needs her on brand wine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Would it kill you to help me carry these? They’re really heavy,” said Claude. He didn’t expect her to help, but someone had to annoy her.

“Uh, yeah it probably would. My spine is delicate, ya know.” Hilda flipped her hair to the side, tossing it off her shoulder. “Besides, just ask your boyfriend, he’d run right over if you asked.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just a… good friend,” said Claude. It’s not that he hadn’t thought about Dimitri that way, he just… There were complications.

“Bitch, I have literally walked in on you cuddling several times,” said Hilda, not even looking up from her phone.

“I hate to break it to you, but reserving intimacy to romance is dead, dear. Besides, I have definitely seen your trysts with Marianne.” Hilda stuck her tongue out at him, her eyebrows knit together in a scowl.

“Fuck off, that’s different.”

“Love you too, Hilda,” said Claude, laughing as he left the kitchen to go grab more supplies. As he went for the door, Lorenz strode up to him, a sour look on his face.

“Claude, you explicitly told me that this was a small gathering of friends,” fumed Lorenz, his face flushed with anger. He looked almost as red as the rose he wore in his lapel.

“Well, it’s certainly a gathering of friends. Think of it as community bonding,” said Claude, trying to push past. Lorenze wouldn’t budge, staying firm in front of the door.

“It looks like you have procured enough alcohol to get all of Garreg Mach drunk!” shouted Lorenz. “I know you have the delusion that you are our leader, but I swear this house would be better if you would listen to me once in a while.”

“Lorenz, buddy, I love chatting with you but there’s preparations to be done. Hilda’s helping me plan, so go talk to her about what you think we should do, ok? She’d be happy to help.” Lorenz looked Claude dead in the eye and shook his head in resignation.

“As long as someone is taking me seriously.” With a huff he was off to the kitchen. Within seconds he heard his phone buzz from his pockets. He checked it as he headed to his car.

_ Text from Meme Queen @ 6:05 _

_ Meme Queen: _ YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Claude chuckled, sticking his phone back in his pocket. As he grabbed a box of supplies from the trunk, he heard a deep voice from down the road.

“Oh, hello Claude!” said Dimitri. He was walking his dog, Loog, a golden retriever he had brought from Fhirdiad. He was a big floppy ball of hair who helped Dimitri as an emotional support animal. “I’m glad to see you. How are preparations coming along?”

“Hey, Dima,” said Claude, shifting the box back onto the car and crouching down to pet Loog. “And hello to you, cutie. It’s going ok, I’m just dragging some stuff inside. How’s the walk treating you?”

“It is a nice evening out, we’re enjoying the exercise. Would you like help? Loog would be happy to play in your yard for awhile,” said Dimitri, his bright blue eyes lighting up. Claude felt a pull in his chest.

“I dunno, I don’t wanna distract you two. It’s not too much more work.”

“Claude, I insist. Here, you take Loog and…” Dimitri looped the leash around Clade’s fingers and took the box, easily lifting it into his arms. He motioned for Claude to lead the way. They walked back up the path to the house, stepping into the living room. “My word, Claude. The decoration is excellent.”

The room was covered in draped streamers, carved pumpkins, and a massive temporary mural that Ignatz had painted of harvest pastorals. Ashe had helped the Deer rig up a colored light system to the speakers, letting the lights flash and flicker with the music. 

“Aww thanks, we Deer pride ourselves on aesthetics. Besides, you all helped with most of this. Dedue, Mercie, and Annette cooked enough food to feed an army,” said Claude. At the mention of Dedue’s name Dimitri sighed, sending an ache through Claude’s chest. 

“They are excellent, it’s true… Here, where should I set this?,” said Dimitri, lifting the crate slightly for emphasis.

“Put it with the others in the kitchen. Once you’re done come back and we can get the last of the streamers up,” said Claude. Dimitri stepped into the kitchen, leaving him to look longingly at the door frame. He leaned over to scratch Loog’s head.

“Loog, what am I gonna do with myself?”

* * *

_ Slightly Later _

The front door to the home Byleth shared with Jeralt swung open with a creak, the chill from outside drifting in with it. Byleth had just returned from the gym, her hair still damp from the shower. She didn’t see anyone in the den or kitchen, but Jeralt’s truck was out front.

“Dad, I’m home. Are you here?,” she called. She heard a muffled response from the office down the hall. She poured herself a glass of iced tea from the fridge, taking it with her to the office. As she got closer she could hear her father cooing to their cat.

“You’re such a good girl Sothis, your coat looks so clean and pretty-” Byleth swung the office door open, revealing Jeralt brushing the fluffy cat on his desk.  


“Having fun, Dad?,” she said, a crooked smile on her face. “You look cute playing with Sothis like that.”

“Eh, she was rubbing up against my leg, had to give her attention so she’d go away,” Jeralt said, trying to sneak the cat brush into one of the desk drawers. “But enough about me, how was school today?”

“Pretty good. Had a few exams, got some gym time in. Nothing too exciting,” said Byleth, sitting at the armchair Jeralt kept by his desk. Sothis hopped over to her lap, flopping over with aplomb.

“Good, I’m glad you still have time to work out with midterms. How do you think those panned out?”

“Pretty well, I’m pretty sure I passed, at least. I’m glad they’re over.” 

“Well, you can catch up with sleep tonight, you damn well earned it.”

“Actually,” started Byleth. “I was thinking I would hang out with some of my friends tonight. They’re having a party. I’ll probably be home late, but I might end up staying the night.” Jeralt’s usual gruff expression softened. He leaned over to clap Byleth on the shoulder.

“Atta girl, I’m glad you’re making friends. Anyone I know?”

“It’s at Leonie’s place, so I’ll probably see her,” said Byleth. Jeralt rolled his eyes affectionately, ruffling his hair in an exaggerated sigh. “Also, I’ll be hanging out with Edelgard.”

“The Hresvelg girl,” said Jeralt, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Well, use protection and all, we can’t have you ruining the Eisner name.” Byleth swatted at his shoulder. The movement jostled Sothis in her lap, prompting a whiny meow.

“Like you haven’t given us a reputation, yourself. Besides, we’re just friends. I don’t even know if she likes me.” Jeralt opened his mouth to make a quip, but thought better of it and just shrugged.

“Eh, whatever you say. Anyway, there’s some stew in the slow cooker, I figure you’ll want to finish it off yourself.”

“You know me so well,” Byleth said, giving Sothis a kiss and letting her down onto the floor. She stood up, grabbing the now empty cup of tea. “I’ll be leaving in a few hours, but I’m going to get some work done before I go. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Ok, enjoy yourself.” Byleth waved and left, heading straight for the kitchen. She took a big bowl down from the cupboard and filled it with the stew, the smell of beef stock, roasted tomatoes, and garlic mingling in the air. She absentmindedly ate spoonfuls as she typed a few texts.

_ Text to Shamir @ 6:57 _

_ Byleth:  _ What are people supposed to wear to parties? I don’t know the social mores

_ Shamir:  _ Fuck if I know what the cishets do, just wear something comfortable

Why, are you going to one?

_ Byleth:  _ Yes, it’s at the Golden Deer House. One of the music undergrads invited me.

_ Shamir:  _ Oof, all children. It’ll definitely be loud.

I’d bring earplugs.

_ Byleth _ : Already have them. Thanks for the advice

_ Shamir:  _ np

_ Shamir:  _ oh also Catherine says hello

* * *

_ 10: 05 _

The party was  _ loud. _ The speakers pumped out pulsing basslines in time with the lights, creating a shifting miasma of color and sound. Edelgard and Byleth were in the kitchen grabbing drinks with Hubert, who was fixing them each an old fashioned.

“Evening, party people! How’s it going?,” said Claude, straining to be heard over the music. He was wearing bright yellow shutter shades, his brown eyes twinkling through the gaps. “Princess, you look killer! Real lesbian chic!” Edelgard rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, thanks. Is the whole party this loud?,” said Edelgard, shouting directly into Claude’s ear. He shook his head and gestured to the door to the basement. 

“We made the basement a chill out tent, it’s soundproofed so it’s a lot quieter! Feel free to take drinks and food down there!”

“Thank you, Claude,” shouted Edelgard. Claude left with finger guns and a wink, returning to the throng of people in the living room. Hubert approached from the counter, handing over the cocktails in disposable plastic cups.

“Edelgard, I am going to accompany Ferdinand tonight. We’ll be leaving early so we don’t miss our flight tomorrow,” said Hubert. Edelgard nodded, patting him on the shoulder. Hubert rolled his eyes, but she could feel the tension in his muscles.

“Good, go have fun. If I don’t see you again have a nice weekend,” she said. Hubert relaxed slightly.

“Hopefully we shall,” said Hubert. He turned to address Byleth, looking her up and down with a searching eye. “Take care of Edelgard.”

“Of course, you have my word,” Byleth said. As Hubert left to go find Ferdinand she turned to Edelgard with a slight smirk. “Claude was right, you are ‘real lesbian chic.’”

“U-uh. Thank you,” sputtered Edelgard, immediately taking a gulp of her cocktail to hide her embarrassment. Byleth’s eyes twinkled with a hint of mirth. Sylvain staggered in from the living room, trying to address the two of them but instead turning to throw up in the sink. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

Felix followed him in, groaning as he saw him leaning over the sink. He quickly stepped over to him, patting him a few times on the back. Edelgard could have sworn he was about to wrap his arms around Sylvain’s waist, but he seemed to think better of it. Edelgard stepped up to him.

“Fraldarius, is he ok? The party barely started,” said Edelgard. As she spoke into Felix’s ear she could smell the tobacco and alcohol emanating from Sylvain. 

“Yeah, he’s just… Look, it’s family shit for him. I’m gonna get him out of here, so don’t worry,” said Felix. Sylvain managed to stand up from his slump against the counter, letting Edelgard see the tears on his face. Felix slung one of Sylvain’s arms over his shoulder, propping him up. “Come on, moron, let’s go. You need a fucking break.” He hauled Sylvain out of the room, leaving Byleth and Edelgard alone.

“Poor Sylvain. He seems sweet,” said Byleth. Edelgard simply nodded in response, unable to offer any comfort. From what little she heard from Felix back when they had dated, Sylvain’s family was a mess. “Maybe you could check up on him tomorrow. For now though, would you care to dance?”

“I… I’m not much of a dancer,” said Edelgard. 

“No one is, that’s the fun of it.”

“Oh... what the hell. Sure” Byleth took her by the hand, leading her out into the living room. Edelgard’s stomach tied itself into knots at the sudden contact. She was suddenly painfully aware of how sweaty her hands were. 

It was only once Byleth started squeezing as they entered the crowd that Edelgard realized that she was a lifeline. Byleth’s face was as stoic as ever, but her nervousness was obvious from the tight grip she had on Edelgard’s hand. 

They passed through the crowds, cutting between members of the three houses and other Garreg Mach students bouncing around the living room. As they reached a thinner spot in the crowd Byleth stopped, turning to face Edelgard as she let go of her. It was hard to see in the flashing lights but Edelgard swore she could see her blush.

A new song started, the piano and bass skipping along at a steady pace. Byleth started to move, swaying slightly to the beat of the music. Most of her dancing came from her core, her arms mostly kept close to her and bouncing slightly with the music. She bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, never entirely still. It was somewhat dorky, but Edelgard couldn’t help but find it endearing.

She started to sway her hips, trying to match Byleth’s pace. She tried to mimic the way Dorothea danced, swaying and alluring, but mostly felt stupid. She nearly walked off the floor, but Byleth caught her arm, holding her hand again. She swung their arms back and forth, forcing Edelgard to bounce along to the music. It wasn’t cool. Arguably it wasn’t dancing. But Edelgard felt herself smiling all the same.

She and Byleth swung back and forth, ricocheting off the floor with every step. The dance was chaotic, swinging back and forth between the gaps of people. As the song dropped to a sudden halt the tempo shifted, providing a slower lull in the frenzy of movement. Byleth smiled at Edelgard, one of the first full smiles that Edelgard had seen her make.

“Would you like to go to the basement? I could stand some quiet,” said Edelgard, her voice straining with the effort of shouting constantly. Byleth nodded, so they went to the stairs, opening the door and climbing down. 

The Golden Deer basement was cozy, the raw walls covered in posters, tapestries, and photos. A big plush rug sat in the center of the room, and Bernadetta, Leonie, Ignatz, Hilda, and Marianne sat in a circle in the center of it.

“By!” Leonie shouted, waving them over enthusiastically. “We’re playing Never Have I Ever! Wanna join?”

“Um,” said Byleth, shooting Edelgard a quizzical look. “I will if Edelgard wants to play.”

“What’s the penalty for not answering?,” said Edelgard, dodging the look that Leonie shot her.

“You have to finish your drink. Unless you’re Bernadetta,” said Leonie. Bernadetta looked mildly terrified, clinging onto her stuffed bear that she had brought from the Black Eagle house. 

“That’s such bullshit, why does she get an out?” said Hilda, raising her hands for emphasis. She was laying down, her head in Marianne’s lap. 

“Because I say so,” said Leonie, scowling. She gently put a hand on Bernadetta’s leg, patting for comfort. Edelgard could see Bernie’s blush from across the room.

“Fine, we’ll play. But I need a new drink,” said Edelgard. Leonie pulled a can of beer from the case in front of her tossing it to Edelgard. She cracked the tab and took a sip, grimacing slightly at the bitterness. It was an IPA.

They sat in the ring in between Ignatz and Leonie. Edelgard folded herself up neatly, while Byleth flopped onto the ground. She already seemed slightly tipsy from the cocktail. She took one of Leonie’s beers from the case. 

“Ok, so I guess I’ll go first,” said Leonie. She held out ten fingers, motioning for others to do the same. “Never have I ever gotten a traffic ticket.” Hilda rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath, but folding a finger in. Edelgard, Ignatz, and Byleth followed suit. 

“Your question sucks, Leonie,” said Hilda. 

“You’ll get your turn, just wait,” said Leonie. She nudged Bernadetta. “Ok, your turn.” Bernadetta took a second to think, playing with the ribbon on Beartholomew. 

“U-uh, ok. Well,” said Bernadetta, clearing her throat. “Never have I ever been outside of Fodlan.” Byleth put a finger down and Hilda groaned.

“You all suck at this game,” said Hilda, sitting up from Marianne’s lap. “It’s my turn, let me try to play the game right. I have ever had sex with a girl.” Half the room blushed. Edelgard noticed that Byleth folded a finger and had to force herself not to evaporate instantly.

“Hilda, that’s not how you play the game,” said Leonie. 

“It’s a potential rule, and besides,” said Hilda. “It’s less weird if you’re also sharing. So do the thing.” Leonie folded in a finger with a roll of her eyes. Marianne followed, trying to fade into the background. Edelgard chose instead to quickly drain her beer. She couldn’t meet Hilda’s smirk.

“U-um, it’s my turn…” whispered Marianne. “Never have I ever been on a train.” Leonie opened her mouth, but Hilda’s glare stopped whatever quip she had ready.

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” said Hilda, wrapping her arms around Marianne. She flopped back over into her lap.

“Ok, me next?,” said Ignatz. He pushed his glasses up his face. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Everyone except Bernadetta put a finger down.

“Really, Ignatz?,” said Leonie. She looked almost concerned.

“I’m gay?,” he said, shrugging. 

“I think I’m next,” said Byleth. “Never have I ever had a crush on my dad.”

“BYLETH,” sputtered Leonie, spitting out her drink. “WHY.”

“Wait, is your dad Jeralt?,” said Marianne. Hilda was cackling, slamming a hand on the rug.

“THIS IS TARGETED HARASSMENT,” said Leonie, her face dark red. “I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS COOL.”

“Leonie is a DILF hunter!” said Hilda, laughing in bright peals. Even Bernadetta was chuckling.

“I HATE YOU ALL”

* * *

_ Several hours Later _

Edelgard was feeling the alcohol in her blood. She had finished a few more beers in the course of the game, and after Claude had come to join them she had done shots with him. The basement swam in front of her, so she just sat against a wall and leaned against Byleth’s shoulder. The party had slowed down, and the crowds had thinned out as people went home.

“Heyyy, Byleth. Your hair is so prettyyyy,” Edelgard slurred. Byleth chuckled.

“You really seem to like it when you’re drunk.”

“I always like itttt,” said Edelgard. “Can I play with it???” Byleth nodded, so she threaded a pale hand through the dark blue locks. It was soft and fluffy, the waves cascading over her fingers. Byleth hummed as she ran the hand close to her scalp, finger combing out the waves. Edelgard allowed herself to lay her head on Byleth’s shoulder, absentmindedly twirling the ends of her hair.

“You seem happy,” said Byleth. She was significantly less drunk than Edelgard, still nursing one of Leonie’s beers. “It’s good to see.”

“I like being with youuu,” said Edelgard. A small, faint part of her knew that she would regret saying all of this in the morning, but drunk her was filled with courage. “You’re sooo sweet.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “...people usually don’t call me that.” her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“Why?”

“They think I’m weird. Some of the mean kids in middle school said I was like a demon, and it stuck.” Edelgard sighed, taking her hand and caressing Byleth’s face. 

“You’re perfect just like you are…” she said, yawning. “Sorry, I’m so tired…”

“It’s pretty late. Do you want me to carry you to the couch? There’s no one there.”

“I can… walk myself…” Byleth tutted, and suddenly Edelgard felt arms slide behind her back and under her legs. 

“I think I’ll carry you,” Byleth said. With a graceful motion, She hoisted Edelgard into the air, carrying her in the crooks of her arms. She walked her to the couch, trying to move as gently as possible. Edelgard felt her heart beat loud enough that she was sure others could hear it. If she were more awake she would completely panic. Byleth sat her on the couch, depositing her next to a pile of pillows and blankets. “Here, lift your arms.”

As Edelgard lifted her arms Byleth pulled her velvet jacket off, hanging it on the back of one of the folding chairs. Returning she kneeled, unlacing her shoes and pulling them off, setting them at the foot of the couch.. She pulled a blanket over Edelgard, helping her get into a comfortable spot..

“There you go,” said Byleth. “Get some rest. You’re probably going to have a rough morning.” 

“Okay,” Edelgard murmured, drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally gonna be part of a stupid long chapter, but it made more sense in the end to break it into two. So good news, hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. It's going to be heavier (and finally progress the plot can you imagine) 
> 
> Double fun fact: Byleth's dancing is basically how I dance because dancing is hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References to Edelgard's past trauma and child abuse. It's abstract, but it still references heavy stuff. Also, there's mentions of food later in the chapter.

_11 left. Squealing wheels on wet pavement. Smoke. Blood on Blood._

_Don’t forget._

_7 left. Cracked marble, the neck of an Emperor. A new home. Cold stone floor. Extant chains. Nothing feels real. Hospital tiles. Pallid skin._

_4 left. The columbarium is half full in half the projected time. Only photos and etchings left._

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

_Father is gone. He failed us. Pale blue snake eyes, starched collar._

_3 left. Gone in the night. Search party failed._

_Don’t forget. Don’t forget. Don’t forget._

_We’re starving. We’re starving. She starved._

_2 left._

_Don’t forget, don’t forget, don’t forget, don’t forget._

_Blood. It’s all blood._

_1 left. The columbarium has one more chamber. It’s for you._

_Don’t forget._

“Wilhelm!,” Edelgard gasped, snapping up. She was drenched in sweat, still dressed in her clothes from the previous night. She threw the plush blanket off and staggered to her feet. Her head was pounding. 

She stumbled over to the basement bathroom and threw up in the sink. The bitter taste of bile coated her tongue, still swollen from alcohol and nightmares. When she finally staggered out, Byleth was up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

“Are you ok, Edelgard? You were mumbling in your sleep,” Byleth said. She was disheveled, having slept on the plush basement rug. 

“I’m… I’m fine. I need some air,” said Edelgard, trudging up the stairs. The sun was still firmly down, and the clock in the living room said it was 4 in the morning. Students were sparsely scattered across the room, sleeping off the party. She found a pack of cigarettes lying around, so she stole one and a lighter and stepped outside.

“Fuck,” she whispered. She lit the cigarette and breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself. Her hands were shaking. 

“Edelgard,” said Byleth peeking out the door. “It’s cold, I have a blanket for you… Do you need company?

“I… fine,” Edelgard said. She sat down on the concrete steps letting Byleth drape the fluffy blanket over her shoulders. She kept her arms around herself, cradling her chest. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Byleth said, sitting down beside Edelgard. “I was just dozing. Is everything ok?”

“It’s just,” Edelgard stopped, searching for words. “Bad dreams. Old bullshit. I’m sorry, I don’t really smoke anymore, it’s just…”

“I don’t mind. If you want to talk…”

“Just give me a minute,” said Edelgard, resting her head on her knee. She felt the tremors in her body settling down. Byleth reached out a hand, patting her on the back. Edelgard jumped slightly. “Thank you, Byleth…”

“No problem, I’m here as long as you need me,” said Byleth. Edelgard sat in silence, finishing the cigarette and putting it out on the concrete. 

“Did you… hear anything?,” Edelgard asked, her stomach sinking even despite the churning pain. 

“If you mean you talking in your sleep, only a little. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” whispered Byleth. Edelgard took a deep breath.

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. It was an old nightmare about my siblings.”

“Hmm. I didn’t know you had any,” Byleth mused innocently. Edelgard winced.

“I don’t. They’re dead.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have.” Edelgard cradled her head in her hands, the pounding in her skull drowning almost everything out. “Fuck, I should not have drank that much whiskey.”

“Here, I’ll get you water and ibuprofen,” said Byleth. She squeezed Edelgard’s shoulder and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She went back inside, leaving Edelgard alone on the steps. She felt like she wanted to cry, but her tears were frozen along with everything else in her chest. 

She stared at the concrete until Byleth returned, passing a bottle of water and a few capsules to her. Edelgard took the ibuprofen with a sip of water, wincing as they slid down her throat. Everything was uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Byleth,” said Edelgard, trying to steady her voice enough to sound in control. 

“Of course, Edelgard,” Byleth said. “Here, do you like hugs?”

“Umm…” Edelgard usually only let a few select people touch her. _Do it, asshole. Be vulnerable, or whatever._ “Usually not, but I feel comfortable around you so… yes.” Byleth smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s shoulders. Despite the hangover Edelgard could feel herself blushing.

“Thank you, Edelgard,” Byleth mumbled. “I’m glad we feel comfortable around each other.” She withdrew, leaving an arm on Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard leaned in, resting her head on Byleth.

“You’re… very sweet,” whispered Edelgard. _Goddess, I really do have a crush. Fuck._

“So are you,” said Byleth. She nudged Edelgard to take another sip of water. The water was helping, taking the edge off the pounding headache.

“I don’t get called that often, to be honest. But thank you,” said Edelgard.

“People must not be paying attention, then,” said Byleth. Edelgard smiled.

* * *

_Noonish_

Edelgard tried to open the door to the Black Eagle House quietly, hoping to sneak in without bumping into anyone. She slipped inside, turned around, and immediately bumped into Dorothea.

“Oh, hi Edie! Did you sleep at the Golden Deer House?,” said Dorothea, bright and loud. It sent a shock of pain through Edelgard’s skull.

“Goddess, Dorothea. Not so loud,” she said. 

“Oh, sorry. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m just a bit hungover. I’ll live.” Dorothea rolled her eyes.

“That’s our stoic emperor. You can bitch about it if you want, goddess knows that Caspar did earlier. By the way, where were you in the morning?” It was an innocent question but Edelgard still had to restrain the urge to deflect.

“I was with Byleth. We got breakfast,” she said, trying not to make eye contact with Dorothea.

“Oooh~ does this mean…,” said Dorothea. Edelgard could hear the smirk on her voice.

“No, no. We just both slept at the Golden Deer House and figured we’d hang out.”

“If you say so, Edie. Oh, do you have any plans for the 4 day weekend?”

“I was planning to recover today. Might go for a hike tomorrow. Would you want to come?”

“Oh, yes!! Should we invite the rest of the Eagles?”

“Sure, but I think a lot of us are gone. Ferdinand and Hubert are in Enbarr, Caspar went home with his car, Linhardt is probably in a coma for the weekend. Could you ask Mercedes if she could drive us?”

“Yeah, will do. Also, I’m so glad Hubie and Ferdie decided to spend some time alone,” said Dorothea. “They both need to stop pining.” 

“Getting Hubert to admit to his feelings is like pulling teeth, so I don’t imagine it will stop any time soon,” said Edelgard. Dorothea chuckled, nudging her in the side.

“Unlike a certain girl I know,” she said.

“Bite me.”

“Watch out, I just might.” Edelgard felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_Text Message from Hubert Von Vestra @ 12:25_

_Hubert:_ We landed in Enbarr. Ferdinand will not cease blathering about musicals. Why did I agree to this

_Edelgard:_ You say as if you don’t love Phantom of the Opera.

_Hubert:_ I am aghast. You are almost as bad as they are.

_Edelgard:_ Just try to have fun. Maybe spit in Aegir’s face if you get the chance.

_Hubert:_ Hmm. Tempting.

* * *

_The next day_

The Black eagles piled out of Mercedes’ car like a bunch of clowns. Mercedes had insisted on inviting Annette, who then proceeded to talk the whole way there in excitement. Bernadetta had invited Leonie, who pulled up beside them in her motorcycle. 

They took a second to appreciate the deep greenery of the forests around Garreg Mach. They could see the peaks of buildings behind the forest from the right angles, but the tall pine trees dominated the landscape. 

“Ok, we’re all here. I have snacks!” said Mercedes, fishing around in her oversized purse for sandwiches, granola bars, and water bottles. 

“How far are we planning on going?,” said Leonie. She pointed at Dorothea’s shoes. “Dude those will give you massive blisters.”

“They’re all I had,” snapped Dorothea. Bernadetta slid up to Leonie, standing slightly behind her.

“U-uh, I was thinking we could have a picnic?” said Bernadetta. “I brought a blanket and bluetooth speakers.”

“That sounds like fun!,” said Annette bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Mercie and I baked so we have cookies!”

“I am having excitement! Which trail shall we take?,” said Petra, pointing at the trail markers at the edge of the gravel parking lot.

“I was thinking we could take the left trail? It’s only a few miles, and there are some nice clearings where we could stop for lunch,” said Edelgard, unfolding her map. The leftmost trail would take them on a loop through the woods by the creek, and was a pretty friendly trail.

“Damn, I was wanting to do the longer hike,” said Leonie, sighing. 

“U-uh, w-we can always come back later!,” said Bernadetta, her voice squeaking.

“I’m fine with that, let’s get going,” said Dorothea, trying to shepherd the group onto the trail.

The light was filtered through the dark pine needles, leaving the twisting trail in shade. Edelgard pulled her jacket tighter, shaking off the chill. Annette was chattering with Mercedes, talking about one of her STEM classes. She realized that the group had all paired off, leaving her to walk alone. She pulled out her earbuds to listen to music, but Dorothea waved her over to walk with them. 

“Edie, so we were wondering. When do you think Hubie and Ferdie are gonna get their asses together?,” said Dorothea. Edelgard considered.

  
“Hmm. I would say it’ll be another month, at least,” she said. “They’re finally spending more time together, but I don’t know how aware Hubert is of his own feelings.”

“I am in agreement with Edelgard,” said Petra. “Hubert is… dumb of ass? Am I saying that right, dearest?” Dorothea burst out laughing.

“We usually say dumbass, but you are absolutely right. He’s a dumb goth gay,” said Dorothea. “I was hoping they’d just end up hooking up this weekend, but probably not.”

“Um…Hubert’s not that dumb, he knows he has a crush on Ferdinand,” said Bernadetta. 

“Wait, what? Bern, how did you know?,” said Dorothea.

“He told me?? We’re friends??,” said Bernadetta, trying to shrink. 

“Shit, I didn’t know you were so close with Hubie. I thought he scared you,” said Dorothea.

“He does! But also he’s like… he’s nice? He and I get coffee a lot,” she said, meekly. “I thought you all knew, I feel bad for sharing his secret.” 

“It is okay, Bernadetta,” said Petra. “We will not be telling.”

“I mean, he’s not as subtle as he thinks he is,” snorted Dorothea. “And Ferdie is basically an open book, so maybe we’re underestimating them.”

“Perhaps,” mused Edelgard. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees around the trail, singing delicate melodies. 

After another 30 minutes of walking they came to a clearing by the creek. The water was clear and blue, running over the smooth stones. 

“Here, can we do the picnic?,” said Dorothea. “My feet are fucking killing me.”

“Told you so,” muttered Leonie. Bernadetta poked her arm with a glare. She pulled a large blanket out of her backpack, unfolding it on top of the grass. Mercedes set the food up in the center so they sat in a ring, each taking a sandwich and a snack or two.

Bernadetta set out the bluetooth speakers, hooking her phone up to them with a small ding.

“Uh, what do we wanna listen to? I’ve got some playlists…”

“Sounds good to me,” said Leonie. “Any complaints?” Everyone shrugged so Bernadetta put on one of her mixes. Soft folk guitar started playing through the speakers.

“Mercedes, these are really good,” said Edelgard, gesturing with her sandwich.

“Thank you! I baked the bread myself, it really helps,” said Mercedes. Annette swallowed her food with aplomb.

“She’s such a good baker! I try to be as good but I always burn the bread,” said Annette. “I always forget I put it in the oven... “ Mercedes leaned over and kissed Annette’s cheek.

“That’s why we bake together, sweetheart.” Annette blushed. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you two were a thing,” said Leonie. 

“It was pretty recent,” said Annette, her face still bright red. 

“So is it basically just me and Bernie here who aren’t dating anyone?,” said Leonie. 

“I’m also single,” said Edelgard.

“Oh, really? I thought…” Leonie trailed off. “Wait, did we do a sapphic hike intentionally?”

“Pfft, no, for whatever reason we were the ones who were free,” said Dorothea. She was draped over Petra, the queen of PDA. “But since we are on the topic, do any of you three have crushes on anyone? It’s been too long since I’ve played matchmaker.”

“Um. Pass,” said Leonie, suddenly becoming very interested in her water bottle. Dorothea snorted.

“Also pass!,” yelped Bernadetta, covering her face with her hands. 

“Um,” said Edelgard. “I guess… I do have a crush on someone.” Leonie shot her a look, raising her eyebrows. 

“Do you want to share who? You don’t have to,” said Mercedes.

“Uh… not yet,” said Edelgard. “Sorry it’s just… Difficult.”

“Don’t worry, Edie, you can take your time,” said Dorothea. Edelgard’s phone buzzed.

_Text from Leonie Pinelli_

_Leonie:_ Hey, uh. Once we leave could you keep everyone moving? I need to hang back with Bernie for a bit

_Edelgard:_ Sure. Is this…?

_Leonie:_ Yeah, don’t make a thing of it. Also please ask Byleth out already she won’t shut up about you

_Edelgard:_ askfhjgjfdkjslfj

“Everything ok, Edie?,” said Dorothea. 

“Yes, yes, everything’s great,” said Edelgard, trying to play off the shake in her voice. Leonie shot her another smug look. Edelgard glared right back.

They ate the rest of their meal, chatting about everything and nothing at all. The sun moved in the sky, and before they knew it it had become the afternoon.

“Maybe we should get going? It’s going to get cold soon,” said Edelgard. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Leonie, brushing herself off and clambering up. She held a hand out to Bernadetta, who used it to pull herself up. Leonie whispered something in her ear.

“Here, let’s go,” Edelgard said, trying to drag the rest of the group along.

“Are they staying here?,” said Annette, looking back at Leonie and Bernadette. They had separated from the group.

“Don’t worry about it, they’ll catch up.”

* * *

Leonie watched the group leave down the trail, waiting until they were out of eyeline to talk. Bernadetta was playing with her backpack straps, clearly nervous. Finally the group turned a bend in the trail and disappeared. 

“Uh, s-so. Y-you aren’t planning to murder me away from witnesses, right?,” said Bernadetta. Leonie chuckled, but suddenly realized she wasn’t sure if Bernadetta was joking or not. Looking at her face, it looked like Bernie wasn’t sure either.

“No, no. I just, uh. Wanted to talk to you. I meant to do it at the party but chickened out,” said Leonie. She wasn’t used to words being this difficult.

“Um… okay? What’s up?,” said Bernadetta.

“So, Bernie. I um. I like you,” said Leonie, spitting it out.

“I like you too? We’re friends, right?,” said Bernadetta, her eyebrows knitted together in question.

“No, I like. Fuck. Like, Romantically like you,” said Leonie, staring straight into the tree line.

“Oh I. Uh. Are you sure?,” said Bernadetta, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I mean… are you sure you’re not making a mistake?”

“Bernie, if you don’t want to go out you can just say-”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying, I just mean that like, you can do so much better because you’re really nice and hot and oh goddess I said that oh man I’m sorry-”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” said Leonie. She slipped her hand into Bernadetta’s. “I’m sure. You’re really sweet, talented, you’re like, exceptionally cute, and I wanna date you if you are ok with that.”

“I… I do. Just like. I’m sorry in advance for my panic attacks and being weird and-”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to apologize,” said Leonie. Bernadetta tentatively smiled.

“Leonie…,” whispered Bernadetta. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” said Leonie, leaning over. Bernadetta grabbed Leonie’s collar and pulled her in, softly kissing her cheek, and then her lips. Leonie’s soul left her body. _Oh my god her lips are so soft aaaaaaauuughghghgh_

After a moment Bernie pulled back, giggling. Leonie found herself laughing, too.

* * *

The rest of the group had made it back to the parking lot, and were waiting for Bernie and Leonie to catch up. 

“I wonder what they’re doing!,” said Annette. She sat on the hood of Mercedes’ car and was swinging her legs back and forth.

“Don’t worry, they just needed to talk,” said Dorothea. “Please don’t make a thing of it, Bernadetta will vaporize.”

Soon they heard footsteps from the woods. Leonie and Bernadetta were holding hands, both still flushed.

“Hey, sorry y’all,” said Leonie. “Had some stuff to take care of.” Annette had to clamp her mouth shut to stop from shouting in excitement.

“U-uh, yeah,” said Bernadetta. “Leonie and I are gonna ride back on her bike, I’m sorry to make you all wait.”

“It’s ok, Bern,” said Dorothea. “Have fun with your girl.” Bernadetta looked like she could have passed out then and there.

Leonie pulled a spare helmet out of the cargo net on the back of her bike, buckling it under her chin. She swung a leg over the bike, buckling her own after she started the engine.

“Be safe, you two,” said Edelgard. “Hurt Bernadetta and I’ll break your legs.” Leonie snorted from behind her visor.

“Don’t worry, she’s safe with me. Let me know if you ever need help asking out your girl,” said Leonie. Edelgard sputtered. Leonie helped Bernadetta on to the back of the bike. She raised the kickstand and took off, the engine roaring as she left.

“ANYWAY let’s go, I have some work that needs doing,” said Edelgard. They all climbed back into Mercedes’ car, puttering back to Garreg Mach. 

Edelgard wondered how things were going in Enbarr. She hadn’t gotten a text from Hubert in a few hours. 

Hopefully they were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, it was a little dark there in the beginning. The next chapter is gonna be all about Ferdie and Hubert in Enbarr. Thanks again <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse. Ferdie's dad is gross af. If you want to skip their convo, just skip the italicized text in the later half of the chapter. Also alcohol mentions.

The plane dipped beneath the clouds, shuddering slightly as it dropped in altitude. Hubert had his noise cancelling headphones in to drown out the sounds of the other passengers. He preferred not to spend a 2 hour flight listening to babies cry and passengers babble. 

Ferdinand was in the window seat, staring out the window at the Adrestian ground below. Hubert could see their wide smile in the reflection of the window, feeling the unfamiliar butterflies in his stomach. They were radiant, and he had absolutely no idea how to deal with that. 

They turned and spoke to him, but the headphones muffled the sound. Hubert slipped them off, rejoining the noise in the cabin. 

“Hmm?,” said Hubert. 

“Oh, apologies,” said Ferdinand. “I forgot your headphones. Isn’t it a delight to see Adestria from so high up? I envy the birds who can see this all the time.”

“Birds don’t usually fly this high,” said Hubert. “And besides, it’s just farms and towns, we’re still miles from Enbarr.”

“You are no fun, Hubert,” said Ferdinand, pouting slightly. “Regardless, I’m just happy you accepted my invitation. I know you’ll love seeing my father perform.” Hubert grunted, switching off the music still playing from his headphones.

“Speaking of your father,” he said. “How shall I refer to you with pronouns and the like around him.”

“Oh,” said Ferdinand, dimming slightly. “I suppose he/him. I don’t really want to make our trip all about navigating social mores.”

“As you wish,” said Hubert. He sighed deeply. Hubert made no secret of his distaste for Mr. Aegir. _A pity I have to dine with the bastard._ “If you still wish we can take your tour of Enbarr tomorrow.”

“I would love that!,” said Ferdinand. “I still cannot believe that you haven’t seen the sights of Enbarr, you’ve lived there for all of your life until you came to school.”

“I had no interest in the tourist traps,” said Hubert. “I had enough to do at the Vestra and Hresvelg estates.”

“Still! There’s so much to see. There’s Wilhelm I’s tomb, the Mittelfrank Opera House, The former Royal Palace, the historical tea houses and salons, and even more. We will have a full day.”

“We shall,” said Hubert. The plane began to dip, beginning its final descent.

* * *

Ferdinand’s suitcase thumped as it crossed the gaps in the airport pavement. They had insisted on packing a full suitcase of clothes, just in case they needed them. Hubert packed much more lightly, everything he needed neatly folded in a nondescript black briefcase.

“Here, there’s our car,” said Ferdinand, leading Hubert over to a sleek black sedan. A young man sat on the hood, eating a bagel. Once he saw Ferdinand he stumbled to his feet, rushing to take their suitcase.

“Greetings Mr. Ferdinand! Let me get that for you…” He took the suitcase, hauling it into the trunk of the car.

“Thank you! What is your name?,” said Ferdinand. 

“Oh, I’m Johan. Mr. Aegir hired me to drive you to your hotel. And you are…” Johan gestured at Hubert.

“Hubert,” said Hubert. Not waiting for a response he stepped into the car, trying to relax on the leather seats. The Vestras were hardly poor, but the lavishness of the Aegir family was galling. Ferdinand slipped into the seat beside him.

“Okay gentlemen, off we go,” said Johan, putting the car into reverse. Hubert saw Ferdinand wince out of the edge of his vision. He tried to settle in for what was sure to be a trying evening. 

The ride to the hotel was short. Mr. Aegir had booked them a stay at a fancy hotel in a suite, up above what had been the Imperial square in years past. After a brief moment at the front desk Johan took them up to their rooms for the weekend. 

“Mr. Aegir regrets that he cannot dine with you tonight, but he looks forward to drinks after the symphony performance,” said Johan. Hubert could see the muscles in Ferdinand’s jaw tighten, a flicker of anger across their eyes. “Enjoy your stay now, gentlemen.” Ferdinand pressed a folded bill into Johan’s hand and closed the door.

“Well. We have some unexpected time,” said Ferdinand. They took a deep breath. “What would you like to do before the performance?”

“I have no preference,” said Hubert. “It is… rude of your father to not welcome his child.” Ferdinand sighed deeply.

“He’s just... busy. He always gets like this before performances,” said Ferdinand. “Can we watch a movie?”

“As you wish. Let us put our bags in our rooms first,” said Hubert. He glanced around the suite’s living room. It was fully outfitted. There was a kitchen in the corner, a large flat screen TV on the wall, a small table for dining. There were even two discrete bedrooms, each labeled with one of their names. He dropped the briefcase in a chair in his room, rejoining Ferdinand in the living area.

They already had Netflix on and were flipping through the musicals. Hubert sat on the couch next to them, scoffing at their choice.

“Musicals. How typical of you,” he said.

“You don’t mean to tell me you don’t like musicals, do you?,” said Ferdinand.

“I do not, no,” lied Hubert.

“You have obviously never had an expert opinion on which ones to watch, then. Here, put on the kettle and I’ll begin your education.” Hubert sighed, heading to the stove to start the water boiling. After setting up the kettle he ducked into his room, pulling a packet of ground coffee and tea leaves from his bag. As he fixed the drinks Ferdinand loudly contemplated on which musical to watch from the couch.

“Not that one... maybe… Oh, I know!,” said Ferdinand. Hubert sat down beside them, setting the mugs out on the coffee table. “Thank you, Hubert. Tell me now, have you seen Sweeny Todd?”

“I have not, no,” said Hubert. This time his answer was genuine. He took a moment to text Edelgard that they had arrived.

“It’s delightfully macabre, it seems like your type of thing,” said Ferdinand, curling up with their mug of tea. They took a sip. “Hmm, I didn’t expect the hotel room to have a Seiros blend.”

“They did not,” said Hubert. “I brought it with us.”

“Oh, said Ferdinand. It was hard to tell with their rosy complexion, but Hubert thought they may be blushing. “How thoughtful of you.”

“Relax, it was hardly any effort,” said Hubert. 

“Still,” said Ferdinand. “It was trouble you didn’t have to go through. I appreciate it.”

“If you insist,” said Hubert. Ferdinand clicked the remote, starting the movie. 

* * *

Hubert was trying to help Ferdinand decide what to wear. He had no issue wearing his only black suit. After all, he only needed the one, so why bother with buying and wearing more?

Ferdinand was having significantly more trouble. Hubert could have sworn they had brought their entire wardrobe with the amount of clothes they had stuffed into their suitcase. 

“Hubert, do you think I should go with the jabot or a standard tie?,” said Hubert. They were holding up two pieces of neckwear, a loud patterned tie and a fluffy piece of red silk. 

“I have no idea why this is so difficult,” said Hubert. At Ferdinand’s pout he groaned. “Fine, the jabot. It goes better with your suit.” Ferdinand’s suit was a sight to behold. Well tailored out of dark red wool, it emphasized their slight waist. Hubert had to work to not stare.

“Feeling more fancy, are we? Well, I aim to please,” Ferdinand quipped. They attached the silk with a broach, a delicate piece of gold craftsmanship. “How do I look?”

“You look… fine,” said Hubert. Ferdinand rolled their eyes.

“Thank you for the effusive praise, Hubert,” they said. “You yourself look very handsome. I do wish you’d let me take you to get that suit tailored, though.”

“It’s acceptable as is. I do not wear it often,” said Hubert. “I feel no need to impress, regardless.”

“Wearing well fit clothes is not about impressing others,” said Ferdinand. “It’s about feeling your best. Trust me, there is nothing that can make one feel as good as comfort and confidence in their own clothes.” For emphasis they gestured at their suit. 

“If you insist. If you’re quite done, we should probably begin walking. We will want to get our seats early, I presume. Shall we?”

“Oh hells, I forgot the time. Well, I suppose I’m done anyway. Let’s go!” Hubert followed Ferdinand out of the suite, taking the elevator back down to the hotel lobby. It was quiet in the evenings, the usual bustle of guests in the attached restaurant or out on the town. They crossed the polished stone floor, their heels tapping out a syncopated rhythm. 

Enbarr’s Imperial square was bustling. Many people were out for the night, enjoying the cool fall air. There were a few bands busking, guitar cases set out for spare change. Ferdinand made sure to walk by them all, throwing a few bills in each of the cases. 

The concert house was across the square, a tall and narrow building made of the same pale stone that made all of the older Enbarr buildings. Hubert took in the view as he ascended the steps.

He loved music, but he had never found the desire to see a symphony live before. It seemed, to him, a distraction when he could simply watch concerts on his phone in the little free time he had. As they crossed into the lobby and heard the orchestra tuning he suddenly felt like he could see the point. Ferdinand flashed their ID and picked up the tickets, handing one to Hubert.

“Here, we’re in the pit,” they said. “I’ll go get our seats if you could get drinks?”

“Certainly. What would you like?”

“Hmm, let’s go with Cabernet. Show them the ticket, there are a few free drinks included in our seats.”

“Understood. I will see you soon.” As Ferdinand left to go find their seats Hubert stood in line at the bar at the side of the lobby. He texted Edelgard while he waited.

_Text Message to Edelgard Von Hresvelg @ 7:54_

_Hubert:_ We are at the Concert Hall. I will admit it is… pleasant.

_Edelgard:_ Told you that you’d like it. 

_Hubert:_ Yes, yes. I am still frustrated that Aegir did not feel it important to greet his child when they returned from school.

_Edelgard:_ He’s a prick, that’s for sure. I know Ferdinand insists that they’re okay with him, but try to keep an eye on them. 

_Hubert:_ Naturally. I’m still considering spitting in Aegir’s face.

_Edelgard:_ If you do please record it

He looked up and saw that he had reached the bar. Hubert flashed his ticket to the woman working and ordered a glass of wine and scotch. He took the drinks down to the entrance to the pit, stepping down the stairs and looking for Ferdinand. 

They were seated off to the left. Hubert just followed the flowing red hair, slipping into the seat beside them.

“Thank you, Hubert! Cheers,” said Ferdinand.

“Cheers,” drawled Hubert. Lights in the auditorium began to lower, the spotlights on the stage grew brighter. From their position Hubert could see the expressions on the orchestra members faces, their focus. 

The conductor stepped onto the stage, a greying man in a slightly rumpled tuxedo. He stepped onto the podium and tapped the large music stand with a baton he pulled from his coat. The room went silent.

Ferdinand was gripping the arm of their seat in excitement. From the program Hubert could see that there would be a few smaller pieces before Aegir took the stage as a soloist. He tried to relax into the plush seat, biting down any nerves of anticipation he felt. 

With a few flicks of the baton, the orchestra began. Hubert was suddenly struck by how loud it was near the stage. It was like being suffused in sound, only getting momentary breaths of air in rests and pauses. It was exhilarating.

Ferdinand laid their hand on his, beaming at Hubert. 

* * *

The orchestra came to a brief halt, waiting for Aegir to join them on stage. He swaggered out onto the stage. Hubert had only met him a few times before. Aegir was close to Edelgard’s family, and provided one of the testimonies that landed Edelgard in Arundel’s care for over a year. Hubert clenched his jaw and glowered at the man on stage.

With another two flicks of the baton the orchestra began again, playing a jaunty intro to the first aria. Aegir started to sing, his voice dancing around the orchestra. As loathe as he was to admit it, Hubert could tell the man was a talented Baritone.

He looked over to watch Ferdinand as he took in the performance. They were entranced, watching their father with wide eyed devotion. Hubert tried to not let it bother him, but couldn’t help the wash of anger that he felt in his chest. Ferdinand deserved a better father than this slug.

Aegir played the crowd, his vocal fireworks drawing them further into the performance. He was a bombastic performer, smashing his voice through the piece like a hammer. Hubert drained the last of his scotch and tried to control his emotions.

It was no use, he was irritated.

* * *

After the performance they filed out of the orchestra, heading back to the hotel bar to wait for Aegir. Ferdinand was gushing.

“See, I told you it would be a transcendent experience!,” they exclaimed. “Did you not feel your heart swell with awe when the orchestra began?”

“It was okay,” said Hubert. “I can see the appeal.”

“Come now, Hubert. Do not tell me you were not transfixed,” said Ferdinand. “I could see it in your eyes.”

“Hmm, is that what you saw? What makes you so sure that you can read me like that?”

“Hubert, Hubert. We have been friends for how long now? I know you well.”

“We’re friends?,” drawled Hubert. Ferdinand rolled their eyes, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Hubert froze, trying to move as little as possible.

“Yes, even if you will not admit your affection towards me,” said Ferdinand. Hubert could feel his cold heart beating in his chest. “I know you love me, Hubie.”

“If what you see in my eyes is love I do have some doubts as to your intuition, _Ferdie,_ ” Hubert lied. 

“Hmm, I see. Well I shall not try to dissuade you of your pride. Let us continue,” said Ferdinand. They crossed the Imperial Square. It was truly night now, and there were fewer people around. All the bands had packed up and left for the night. 

They entered the hotel and crossed into the bar, a low lit room made of dark polished wood. Ferdinand opened a tab, ordering them both drinks. Their father had not yet arrived, so they decided to sit at a table and wait for him.

Ferdinand chatted idly, but as more and more time passed Hubert could see that they were becoming upset. After waiting for an hour Aegir finally joined them. He first went to the bar, taking a large glass of wine and bringing it to the table.

_“Good evening, Ferdinand. Hubert,” Aegir said._

_“Hello, father! What a delightful performance! You did extremely well,” said Ferdinand._

_“It isn’t my first time performing, my boy,” Aegir said. Ferdinand recoiled slightly, but Aegir seemed not to notice. “I know how to play a crowd.”_

_“Still, such a good night is deserving of some celebration.”_

_“I intend to celebrate with this wine, nothing else will be required,” said Aegir. “What in the name of the goddess are you wearing, Ferdinand.”_

_“My suit? Oh, I bought it from a boti-”_

_“It isn’t appropriate for the symphony. The frills are absurd. Look at Hubert, he has the right idea of what a man should wear.” Aegir gestured at Hubert’s simple black suit._

_“For what it is worth,” said Hubert, as icily as he could manage without being outright rude. “As with all traditions, innovation has much value. I happen to think Ferdinand is dressed quite handsomely.” Ferdinand smiled at Hubert. Aegir scowled._

_“If this is the state of our up and coming performers,” Aegir sneered. “Then classical music is doomed. But enough of that. I was wondering, Mr. Vestra, how your father is. I hope life finds him well.”_

_“He is well,” said Hubert, hiding the flush of anger behind a thin lipped smile. “He is… comfortable. I’m sure he would send his regards if he knew I was to meet you.” Hubert drawled the words as much as possible, trying to slide poison in behind the false formalities. Ferdinand smiled meekly, trying to smooth over the sudden tension._

_“Hubert and I have been trying to make the best of our conservatory education, father,” said Ferdinand. “We have been working with the rest of the Black Eagles to study our craft.”_

_“With Hresvelg, I presume,” said Aegir. “I keep telling you Ferdinand, no good will come from associating with her. You must be better.”_

_“But she’s my friend, she is-”_

_“Are you not listening?,” Aegir barked. “Cease pretending that you can be close to her.” Ferdinand deflated, sinking into their chair._

_“Yes, father,” they said, quietly. Hubert was seething. Aegir drained the last of his wine, setting the glass down on the table._

_“It’s late, and I wish to retire. Ferdinand, Hubert. Enjoy Enbarr,” without waiting for a response he left the room, leaving no tip._

“Hubert…,” said Ferdinand. “Let’s go back to the room.” They placed a 20 gild bill on the table, standing up with a sigh. Hubert followed them back to the elevator.

“Ferdinand, you must realize that your father is a… callous man,” Hubert said, trying and failing to be delicate. 

“He’s… Hubert, please. I know he could be a better father-”

“He could stand to be a father at all. He takes delight in your suffering.”

“Please, stop,” Ferdinand whispered.

“I… sorry,” said Hubert. Ferdinand didn’t reply, instead moving closer to Hubert in the elevator. Hubert tried to comfort them, attempting to pat their back. Ferdinand instead wrapped their arms around Hubert’s thin waist.

“...I don’t think I want to be Ferdinand Von Aegir anymore,” they whispered into Hubert’s jacket.

“Who do you wish to be?,” said Hubert, trying awkwardly to hug them back.

“I want to be Freya,” they said. “It’s… I would be my own.”

“As you wish, Freya,” said Hubert. The doors of the elevator slid open. They entered their suite in silence.

“I think I wish to retire,” said Freya. “It has been a long day.”

“As you wish,” said Hubert. “Good night.” He went to step into his room, but Freya cleared their throat. He turned to see them flushed.

“If you don’t mind, Hubert,” said Freya. “...would you like to sleep in my room?”

“...As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I banged this one out pretty quickly, it was a lot of fun to write. In reference to Freya's new name, it is an homage to MariMari0701's fic "I Am Freya Von Aegir" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933534/chapters/49767203) It's one of my faves, give it a read. Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I will try to do more art stuff in the future! It really will be a secondary concern, as I do have to do schoolwork and ya know, write first. But I'll be going back and adding some doodles to earlier chapters eventually, so check for those occasionally. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

The door to the Dean’s office creaked open, the hinges squealing slightly with effort. Byleth shut her book, standing and facing Rhea. Her face looked like a parent regarding their baby.

“Greetings, Byleth. Thank you for coming,” said Rhea. She stepped back, allowing Byleth into her office. It was a large room, filled with both the usual necessities of academic life and Rhea’s creature comforts. “Can I offer you tea?”

“Yes, please,” said Byleth, sitting in the chair opposite Rhea’s desk. She took the cup of bitter black tea that was offered, sipping at it and trying not to telegraph any displeasure. Thankfully Rhea seemed not to notice. She only ever made Seiros tea, all steeped for far too long.

“Now, Byleth. How was your weekend off? Did you enjoy any time with Jeralt?,” said Rhea, sitting down at the plush chair she worked in.

“Yes, we had some time to ourselves,” said Byleth. “We went fishing at Lake Teutates.” The pair of them had made quite the haul, dining on the fish for nearly the whole weekend.

“Excellent, it is beautiful there,” said Rhea. She rearranged her papers, pulling paperwork from under the piles of forms and books. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity to represent Garreg Mach with your music. As you may have heard we at the conservatory attend the Gronder Music Festival every year, taking pieces for competition.

“I have heard. It sounds interesting,” said Byleth.

“It is a fantastic place to compete and work on your musical skills. However, this year they have asked all the conservatories of Fodlan to bring an ensemble for a new competition.” Rhea paused for dramatic effect. It would be your choice of the finest Garreg Mach has to offer, with a grant offered to the school with the best performance. Would you be willing to lead the Garreg Mach ensemble?”

“Oh,” said Byleth, quietly. “I… have not been a student here long, while I am honored, is there not someone with superiority suited for the task?”

“Byleth,” said Rhea. “There is no one better. With the goddess as my witness, your talent is some of the strongest to visit our halls in years. Not since Sitri-” She paused, trying to compose herself. “You are the best to lead, and I would ask you to do so.”

“I… When is the festival?”

“It is the first four days after the end of the semester. We will be carpooling and staying at one of the hotels in the city. As the ensemble leader we will cover the cost of your stay.”

“How many people should be in the ensemble?”

“Between 5 and 10.” Byleth took a second to consider it. She had a piece that may work, with tweaking. 

“I will tentatively agree,” said Byleth. “But I do need to talk to my dad.”

“Of course,” said Rhea. “Take some time. And please, once you have decided, send me your ensemble members' names and email.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Byleth. “Do you have anything else you need? I have a lesson with Felix soon.”

“Nothing else,” said Rhea. She smiled like a shark. “I am so proud that you have integrated into the school. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you. Have a nice afternoon,” said Byleth. As soon as she was out of the door she let the tension out of her shoulders. She tried to shake herself out as she texted Edelgard.

_Text Message to Edelgard @ 1:13_

_Byleth:_ Hey, were you planning to go to the Gronder Festival? Rhea wants me to lead another ensemble.

The text returned almost immediately,

_Edelgard:_ Say no more, I am in. 

_Byleth:_ Thank you :) there are a lot of musicians in the Black Eagle House, right? Do you mind if I ask your friends?

_Edelgard:_ I can personally vouch for them. If you’d like I could organize a group lunch to talk about the project?

_Byleth:_ I would appreciate it. I’ll send you my schedule later so you can plan. Thank you.

_Edelgard:_ Of course, my teacher.

* * *

Edelgard’s head snapped up from her phone. She quickly dashed out of her room, crossing the hallway, and sharply rapping on Dorothea’s door.

“Coming, coming,” said Dorothea. Her voice was muffled through the wood but the irritation was clear. After a moment the door cracked open. “Oh, Edie. It’s you, I thought you were Hubie.”

“Sorry,” said Edelgard. “Hey, I need a big favor.”

“Sure?,” said Dorothea. “What’s up?”

“So you know the festival at the end of the semester? Byleth is taking an ensemble and wants the Black Eagles musicians to all play.” Dorothea’s eyes lit up.

“That sounds like fun! Is it one of her compositions?”

“Presumably. I told her that I would organize a group lunch for us all so we can talk it over.”

“Should we just invite her here?,” said Dorothea. “We have the space, and Bern loves to cook.”

“Maybe…,” said Edelgard. “I worry about the potential chaos.”

“Edie, darling. She’s a big girl, she’ll live,” said Dorothea. “She knows most of us already.” Edelgard’s phone buzzed, showing a photo from Byleth. It was a picture of her schedules with availability circled.

“It looks like she’s free on Saturday morning. Maybe then?,” said Edelgard.

“Sounds good, maybe we should buy a bunch of food from somewhere? I’ll figure it out. Also, Edie,” said Dorothea. A smirk crept onto her face. “Is the person you have a crush on a certain quiet guitarist?”

“Dorothea!,” Edelgard whispered furiously. She looked up and down the hallway. “Here, let’s talk about this in your room.” Dorothea swung the door open and let her in. The room, usually reasonably neat if a little cluttered, was still a whirlwind from midterms.

“Okay, so spill the tea,” said Dorothea, flopping over on her bed. Edelgard joined her, staring up at the ceiling.

“Ok,” said Edelgard. She swallowed hard. “So, I have a thing for Byleth.”

“Nice to hear you say it out loud,” said Dorothea, chuckling. Edelgard shot her a glare. “Girl, I don’t know if all the Eagles put it together but I’ve known you for awhile. You aren’t subtle.”

“Goddess, it’s that bad?” Edelgard cradled her head in her hands, trying to block her face from view. “I’m such an idiot.”

“How are you an idiot for having a crush? Lots of people have them.”

“Because auuughghghghh…” Edelgard’s groan trailed off into nothing. After a few seconds she pulled herself up to sitting. “Because I don’t get to have crushes or romance. I’m not worth dating.”

“Edie…,” Dorothea sighed. She pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around Edelgard. “You are worth dating. You’re a goddamn catch. You’re gonna make some girl really happy.”

“I’m… ok,” whispered Edelgard. “We’ll see.”

“We will. And when I’m right you can buy me dinner.”

“When I die alone you’ll have to haul my corpse to a restaurant.” Dorothea snorted.

“I swear, you need to spend less time with Hubie,” she said. “Speaking of him I need to grill Freya about their weekend, I think something happened with them~”

“You do that. I’m gonna go talk to the other Eagles. See about lunch plans.” Edelgard pulled herself to her feet, stretching out her arms.

“Ok, good luck,” said Dorothea. “And Edie? Seriously, think about what I said.”

“...I will. Thank you, Dorothea” She gently shut the door behind her and went for the stairs.

The living room was relatively quiet, with only Linhardt, Petra, and Freya sitting around and studying. Edelgard joined them, sitting on the couch in between Freya and Petra.

“Good afternoon,” she said. Linhardt grunted in response, barely noting her presence. Freya shot her a wide smile before going back to scrolling through their laptop.

“Hello, Edelgard! I am having pleasure in seeing you,” said Petra. She was working on a small wood carving, cutting the chips of wood into a blanket she had stretched over her lap. “How is your day coming?”

“It’s ok. I was hoping we could do a family lunch on Saturday,” said Edelgard. “Byleth wants to recruit some of us for another ensemble for a music festival and I thought we could all meet to discuss it.”

“That sounds delightful!,” said Freya, looking up from their screen. “It was a joy to play her composition, so I would be happy to discuss another performance.”

“Would she be recruiting Dorothea?,” said Petra.

“I don’t know her plans, but it’s probable,” said Edelgard. “It’s for Gronder Music Festival so I know they do both choral and instrumental competition.”

“Ah, I was wondering what festival it was for,” said Freya. “Would we be staying the entire four days?”

“I believe so,” said Edelgard. “You can ask her more on Saturday.”

“I am delighting to see more of Byleth. She is very graceful,” said Petra. 

“Truly, and so talented!,” said Freya. “She is an excellent woman to have around.”

“What’s this about Gronder?,” said Linhardt. He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He was still dressed in his pajamas.

“It is a festival for college musicians,” said Freya. “It’s a place for competitions.”

“Sounds like work,” said Linhardt. “I prefer to just play for my own entertainment.”

“Linhardt, aren’t you majoring in music?,” said Edelgard.

“Correct. And Physics. I’m a busy person,” said Linhardt. His words drawled as he half sprawled across the couch.

“Do you not wish to live up to your true potential? You are a skilled harpist, and with hard work I am sure you could make a career of it,” said Freya.

“If you insist. I am happy the way I am,” said Linhardt, returning to his book. Edelgard rolled her eyes, trying not to make her irritation too obvious.

“Speaking of Gronder,” started Freya. “Edelgard, I expect you to put up a good performance in your solo competition, lest I take the higher score with ease.”

“Freya. We aren’t competing with one another. That's not even how music festivals work,” said Edelgard. Freya giggled, flipping their hair back.

“If you insist, my friend. Just know that I shall come out the more decorated performer,” they said. Edelgard waved them off, opening her phone to text Byleth back.

_Text to Byleth @ 1:34_

_Edelgard:_ Does a Saturday Lunch at the Black Eagle House suit you? We would start at noon.

_Byleth:_ That was quick. Works for me :)

_Edelgard:_ Great, I look forward to it. Fair warning, I know you have already met many of us, but brace yourself for any potential antics.

_Byleth:_ I will be prepared. Thank you, Edelgard

* * *

_Saturday_

Edelgard nervously smoothed out her sweater, trying and failing to control her anxiety. She had gone over the entire living room repetitively, purging any mess she could find. Dorothea finished the last bit of dusting, flopping over on the couch with Bernadetta and Caspar. They were playing Smash Bros on the TV, Bernadetta’s Piranha Plant wiping the floor with Caspar’s Little Mac.

“Edie, there’s nothing else to clean. You could practically eat off the floor,” said Dorothea.

“You can’t be too careful,” said Edelgard, picking an imperceptible speck of lint off of her sweater. 

“Dude it’s nicer now than it was when we started renting,” said Caspar. “It seems like overkill to me.”

“It’s not, it’s better to be prepared. Are Freya and Hubert on their way back?,” said Edelgard. Bernadetta nodded. 

“Yeah, they picked up the food 10 minutes ago, they’ll be back any minute,” said Bernadetta. She glanced down at her phone, smiling when she saw the message from Leonie. The front door swung open, Freya and Hubert carrying several bags.

“~Good morning!~ We have brought food!,” exclaimed Freya, flourishing the bags. 

“You’re sure you got the right orders?,” said Edelgard, rushing over to check the bags. Freya giggled, letting Edelgard take her look.

“Of course, my friend,” said Freya, setting the bags on the counter. “And if you can’t take my word for it, Hubie checked.”

“It is as we specified, Edelgard,” said Hubert. “I must say, this is quite the event we are putting on for one woman.” He placed his load of bags down and began to unpack the sandwiches, laying them out on the counter in their wrappers. 

“Hey, she’s going to be giving us an opportunity, so don’t be an ass,” said Edelgard. 

“Edie, asking Hubie to not be bitchy is a lost cause,” said Dorothea. Hubert rolled his eyes, waving them both off. 

“Caspar, do you know where Linhardt is?,” said Edelgard.

“In his room, he said to text him when we were all ready,” said Caspar. Bernadetta took the moment of distraction and launched Little Mac off the stage. “Oh shit, that was my last stock.” Bernadetta mumbled an apology quietly.

“Petra’s on her way back from the gym. She might be a bit late,” said Dorothea. She flopped over onto Caspar’s shoulder, nudging him to the side slightly. Edelgard kept pacing the room, trying to find last minute activities to distract her. 

The doorbell chimed, startling her out of her anxiety. 

“Caspar, text Linhardt. Everyone, don’t be weird,” said Edelgard. She crossed the room and opened the front door. Byleth was standing on the front step, holding her guitar case. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Good afternoon, Edelgard. Thank you for inviting me,” she said.

“Hello, Byleth. Please, come in,” said Edelgard. She stepped aside, letting Byleth cross the threshold into the house. Hubert loomed at the door frame, quickly sweeping in.

“Byleth. A word?,” he said, gesturing to the back porch. Byleth nodded and followed him outside.

“What’s that about?,” said Caspar, looking up from his controller. Edelgard murmured a noncommittal response watching them through the glass. Hubert seemed to be trying to look imposing, framing his substantial height over Byleth. He leaned over to speak, his glare shooting daggers at Byleth. 

Byleth took a moment to consider before reaching up and ruffling Hubert’s hair. He looked shocked, his eyes growing wide with surprise. Byleth turned and re-entered the living room as he tried to process what had happened.

“What the hell was that?,” shouted Caspar. Byleth winced slightly and sheepishly tried to look away.

“It looks like you defanged Hubie,” said Dorothea. Byleth shrugged. 

“It’s nothing important,” she said. “Freya, do you like hugs?”

“Why of course,” said Freya, springing to their feet. “I do find affec-“ Byleth cut them off, locking them in a massive bear hug. She lifted them slightly, leaving their feet floating in the air as their shocked face flushed red.

Byleth set them back on the ground, whispering something into their ear. She gave Freya one last squeeze, releasing them in a daze. 

“Uh, can we eat?,” said Byleth. “I’m pretty hungry.”

* * *

Everyone slowly finished their food, idly chatting about schedules and the semester. Byleth and Caspar had both wolfed down theirs, devouring the sandwiches like it was their last meal. Byleth played with her silverware as everyone else ate and talked, bouncing the flat of the knife between her fingers.

“My teacher, now that you’ve eaten I was wondering what you had in mind for Gronder,” said Edelgard. Byleth reached down and pulled a binder from the backpack by her chair, flipping it open to a printed score covered in pencil markings.

“So, Rhea wants a few more people than we had at the donor banquet, so I was thinking I could adapt this prelude I did last year,” said Byleth, gesturing to the page. “It would be great if we could get a whole string section, but it wouldn’t be essential if I flesh out your piano part. I’d just direct.”

“Do you have a cellist in mind? Felix, Mercedes, and I can cover the violin and viola, but it would be nice to round us out,” said Freya, peeking at the score from across the table.

“I think Sylvain plays,” said Dorothea. “He’s not a music student but he’s pretty good. I’ve heard him practicing in the auditorium hall before.”

“Excellent, I’ll ask Felix for his number,” said Byleth, scratching notes onto the page. “So that’s 5 roles settled, there’s plenty of room for more. Do any of the rest of you wish to join?”  
  


“I’ll be at the festival but this doesn’t exactly seem like a vocal piece…,” said Dorothea.

“Sorry,” said Byleth, frowning apologetically. “I’ll try to write something with you in mind next time.”

“Lin can play the harp!,” said Caspar. Linhardt rolled his eyes. 

“And I’m not interested,” he said. “Too much work.”

“Come on, dude, you’re great! I wanna hear you play!,” said Caspar, shaking Linhardt’s shoulder.

“Linhardt, Caspar is right,” said Edelgard, sharpening her irritation to a fine point. “You are an excellent musician and you shouldn’t squander your talent.”

“I’m not squandering anything, I just don’t see the point of playing boring music-”

“Come on, she’s right there,” said Caspar, smacking Linhardt’s shoulder. Byleth adjusted her glasses and glanced him up and down, sizing him up.

“Linhardt,” she started. “If the part is interesting enough for you would that change your mind?”

“...Potentially,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Do you have something for me to look at?”

“Not yet, just give me a few days,” said Byleth. “As for the rest, remind me what your instrument is, Hubert? I don’t believe I’ve heard you play.”

“...Theremin,” said Hubert, sneering across the table.

“Hmm, I have never written for a theremin before... Should be fun,” said Byleth.

“...Email me the parts, I was already planning to attend with Edelgard and Freya. I might as well play,” said Hubert. He slouched slightly in his chair, still sulking. Freya bumped their shoulder with his, shooting him a meaningful look.

“Well, I think that covers all my bases,” said Byleth, looking up from the score. “Thank you all for being so accommodating.”

“Of course, Byleth,” said Edelgard. “Anything for a friend.” Dorothea smirked at her, prompting a quick glare. 

They finished the meal, returning to their idle chat. Byleth was quiet, mostly going over her score and scribbling notes into the margins. Edelgard watched her work, taking in the small details of her reverie. Byleth bit her lower lip as she worked, so lost in focus that she didn’t notice that she was being watched.

Suddenly her head snapped up, forcing Edelgard to quickly divert her gaze to her coffee mug.

“Oh, Bernadetta,” started Byleth. “Leonie told me that you two were a thing, now.”

“U-uh, yeah?? I’m sorry I hope that doesn’t upset you…,” said Bernadetta. 

“It’s alright, I’m not upset,” said Byleth. “My apologies, I should have been more clear. I’m just pleased, Leonie has talked about you for awhile, now.”

“Oh, goddess,” mumbled Bernadetta, panic spreading across her face. “S-she didn’t tell you anything bad, did she??”

“No, no, it’s all good,” said Byleth. “It’s… Sorry, I’m making an ass of myself.” She went back to the score, scribbling in the margin with a faint frown. Edelgard took out her phone.

_Text Message to Byleth @ 12:52_

_Edelgard:_ Sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. Bernadetta is just sensitive. She’ll warm up to you.

_Byleth:_ Leonie has told me a little, I should have known better

_Edelgard:_ Try not to beat yourself up over it. 

Edelgard set the phone back down on the table, returning to watch Byleth work. The rest of the lunch passed like that, with idle chat about Gronder and watchful eyes. The Eagles started slowly filtering off, returning to homework, sleep, or Smash Bros. Pretty soon only Byleth and Edelgard were left at the table. 

“Well, this was nice. Thank you for organizing,” said Byleth.

“Of course, but Dorothea did as much work as me. She’s much better at parties,” said Edelgard, smiling gently. Dorothea and Petra had gone back to the couches, cuddling as Petra did homework. 

“Still, I appreciate it,” said Byleth. “I think it is time for me to leave. I will see you next Thursday?”

“Yes, my teacher,” said Edelgard. Suddenly she remembered Hubert and Byleth’s conversation on the back porch. “Wait, before you go could you tell me what happened between you and Hubert? If he’s being hostile I can speak with him.”

“Oh, that? It’s ok,” said Byleth. “He was telling me about Freya, it wasn’t anything too hostile.”

“He seemed to be trying to threaten you, though…”

“I mean, he did. He told me if I was transphobic to Freya that, and I quote, ‘no one would find my body.’”

“Good Goddess,” said Edelgard, mildly horrified.

“Obviously I wouldn’t be, but can you imagine him trying to murder me? I could snap him like a twig,” said Byleth. She did a half flex to emphasize the bit. Edelgard giggled, trying not to let the sudden rush she felt show. 

“Don’t let him hear you, his pride may never recover,” laughed Edelgard.

“I’ll keep it between us, then,” said Byleth. She smiled gently. “Well, I ought to be going. Thank you for the invite.”

“Of course,” said Edelgard. “Have a good day.”

“You as well,” said Byleth. She slung the backpack over her shoulder. She leaned over and gave Edelgard a side hug, sending a blush across her face. She spoke up slightly, addressing the room. “I need to be going, but thank you all for your hospitality.”

“It was nice having you!,” said Dorothea. “Come back any time.”

“Yeah!,” shouted Caspar. “We should totally work out or something!”

“Do come back soon,” said Freya, descending the stairs into the living room. “It was a delight.”

“I shall try,” said Byleth. “Take care.” She opened the door, grabbed her guitar case, and left with a wave. As the door shut, Edelgard stared at the space where she had been, a warm feeling in the pit of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It took a bit longer to get this one out, so I hope the wait wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoy <3


	12. Chapter 12

Felix sat in the lobby of Garreg Mach’s library, waiting for Sylvain to finish his class. The two of them were planning to get dinner at the university cafeteria, but Sylvain’s class was running a bit late. 

The library lobby was quieter than usual, most of the students either engrossed in their studies or off getting food of their own. Felix preferred it that way. He heard the heels of Sylvains heels strike the tile floor, approaching lazily.

“Hey, ready to get dinner?,” said Sylvain. He was carefully disheveled, his messy red hair pushed back in such a way as to look perfectly careless. His shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing a bit of his musculature.

“I’ve been ready for 20 minutes,” said Felix, scowling. He stood up and slung his violin case over his shoulder. “Let’s go, I could stand to eat.”

“Of course, my friend,” said Sylvain, leading the way out the door. The Garreg Mach night was chilly. Winter had started to creep in while Felix wasn’t paying attention. It reminded him of his home in Faergus when it got cold. “So, what are your plans for the weekend?”

“Practice. Gronder is only two months out,” said Felix.

“Dude, that’s so long from now, you should have some fun,” said Sylvain. “While you still can, you know.”

“I have no interest in going with you to pick up women,” said Felix, rolling his eyes.

“Hey no one said we had to stick to women,” said Sylvain. He nudged Felix in the side.

“You’re insufferable, I don’t know why I tolerate you,” said Felix. 

“Because as much as you hate to admit it, you do like me,” said Sylvain, throwing him a wink. “But I won’t keep you from your favorite lover.” Felix groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sylvain had called his violin that once and realized it annoyed the shit out of him. Naturally it had stuck.

“Hell, that reminds me,” said Felix, flipping open his text messages. “You play cello. Byleth wanted to ask me if you were interested in her ensemble.” 

“Anything for such a beautiful woman. Maybe I’ll ask her out for drinks while we’re there, get to know each other,” said Sylvain, musing softly. 

“Unless you want Hresvelg to murder you I’d recommend against it,” said Felix.

“Edelgard? Man, I didn’t think she liked anyone. I don’t know how you ended up with such an ice queen,” said Sylvain. 

“Fuck off,” said Felix, shoving Sylvain. The brief contact with Sylvain’s shoulder made his chest feel warm. “She’s just working through some shit.”

“Sorry,” said Sylvain. “I guess I can relate to that.” Felix could see his mind turning as his eyes got distant. Felix took his hand and wrapped it around Sylvain’s, intertwining their fingers. Sylvain squeezed, the warmth radiating from his palms. His hands were broad, the tips of his fingers calloused from the cello strings. 

Felix tried and failed to keep his face from lighting up red. Their moments of intimacy were slowly becoming more common, which was a leap of faith for Felix. Most of the time he preferred no one touch him at all, but he could stand Sylvain in... limited quantities.

As they reached the dining hall Sylvain dropped his hand, pulling the large glass door open. They stepped inside, crossing the dining area to the kitchen to grab dinner. They saw Dorothea, Petra, and Edelgard already there, picking their food. 

“Hey there, ladies!,” said Sylvain, his earlier melancholy masked. “How are we doing?”

“Hello Sylvain!,” said Petra. “We are having difficulty choosing our food.”

“I swear there aren’t enough vegetarian choices here,” grumbled Dorothea, looking again at the screens around the kitchen displaying the options. “Fuck it, I’ll just get Mozerella Sticks again.”

“I’m getting the fettucine,” said Edelgard, punching her order into one of the kiosks. “Petra, what are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm…” Petra looked over a few of the screens. “I was having hope for something with spice, but Fodlan does not care for such a taste.”

“The buffalo wings aren’t bad,” said Sylvain, pointing them out on the screen. Petras eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

“I am… confused. I had understanding that buffalo could not fly. Where do they keep their wings?,” she said. Dorothea giggled and wrapped her hand around Petra’s.

“They’re chicken wings, the hot sauce is called buffalo sauce,” said Dorothea.

“I see, the sauce contains buffalo!,” said Petra, beaming. 

“Nah, it’s just hot sauce with some other stuff added,” said Sylvain. “Weird name, though.”

“That is... why? Why is Fodlan like this?,” said Petra her wide smile turning into a frustrated frown. “Your language is… senseless!” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” said Dorothea. “Here, let’s order you some wings, maybe food will help.”

* * *

The group sat at one of the tables tucked in the back of the cafeteria, their food sprawling over the wood veneer. Dorothea absentmindedly ate her mozzarella sticks. She made sure her thigh was always touching Petra’s. She was reticent to be apart, even if it was only by a few inches.

“Edie, you know how to talk to people in charge, you should help me petition for better vegetarian food here,” said Dorothea. “Considering how much we pay to be here they should at least be a bit more accommodating.”

“They ought to,” said Edelgard. “I can help you with that. GMU is pretty awful with accessibility in general.”

“Yeah, for real,” said Sylvain. “They care more about donor money than keeping students healthy.” Felix nodded with him, shoving fries around his plate with his fork. 

“Honestly as far as the conservatory goes, Rhea is a large part of it,” said Edelgard. “Her family has donated so much money that she has a lot of pull with the school. The conservatory is such a big part of the school that she gets whatever she wants.”

“She’s an asshole,” said Felix, looking up from his food. “She still misgenders me like, half the time.”

“Goddess, what a bitch,” said Dorothea. “I swear, we should like, get her fired or something, that’s absurd.”

“I don’t think the school would be willing to alienate a donor,” said Edelgard. Dorothea could see the wheels spinning in her head, her lilac eyes boring a hole into the table. “We could try to set up a students union, if we got enough people we might be able to push back.”

“What is a student union?,” said Petra.

“It’s a group that advocates for the needs of students. We could petition for accessibility, LGBTQ rights, multi faith organizations, whatever we need,” said Edelgard.

“That would stick it to the old hag,” said Sylvain. 

“If we need a faculty sponsor I’m sure Professor Manuela would help,” said Dorothea. “She’s queer herself, so I’m sure she’d be sympathetic.”

“In that case, I shall see about getting a union started,” said Edelgard. Dorothea caught her grin, and smiled back. Edelgard’s lavender eyes were steely. 

“Man, you Black Eagle guys sure are productive,” said Sylvain. “Like, the Blue Lions are nice and all but it feels like we never get anything done.”

“No thanks to the boar,” grumbled Felix under his breath. 

“...But yeah, give me and Fe a call when you’ve got it sorted, we’d love to check it out,” said Sylvain, winking.

“Would we, now?”

* * *

_ The Next Day _

Edelgard stood outside of Manuela’s office, drawing out the remaining time with Byleth after their tutoring session. They did this dance every week until she inevitably had to rip herself away to attend to other responsibilities.

In a flurry of steps Seteth rounded the corner in the hall, his usual calm demeanour ruffled. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm the obvious panic in his voice.

“You two, have you seen Flayn? She darted off earlier and I haven’t seen her in hours,” he said, accosting Edelgard and Byleth. Edelgard slowly shook her head, taking a step back.

“Not today, no. Where was she last?,” said Byleth. Her calm demeanour seemed to reflect onto Seteth, as he began to regulate his breathing. 

“I was grading in my office, she went to get a snack from the vending machines and I haven’t seen her since,” he said. “I thought she had gotten held up, but when she hadn’t returned in 30 minutes I went and began searching. I found her bag and phone in the auditorium, but she was not with it.”

“We’ll help you look,” said Edelgard. “If we split up we’ll cover more ground.”

“Excellent plan,” said Byleth. “Seteth, you check the offices again, she may have returned. Edelgard, you know the auditorium best so you should check there. I’ll go through the halls.”

“As you wish,” said Seteth. “I… do not know what I would do if she were hurt. I will have to place my trust with you.”

“Let’s go,” said Edelgard. “I will text Byleth with any updates.”

“Good luck, Edelgard,” said Byleth, reaching over and gently resting a hand on Edelgard’s forearm. It almost made her feel lightheaded before she remembered what was happening. She dashed up the stairs to the auditorium proper.

The room was covered in shadows, with the little ambient light that filtered in the doors having disappeared with the sun. Edelgard flipped on her phone flashlight, shining it across the rows of seats. 

“Flayn?,” she called. “It’s Edelgard, your father is worried about you. Come out if you are here.”

She started to walk up the aisle between the seats, her muffled footsteps the only sound in the room. The shadows seemed to pool outside the beam of her flashlight, the cavernous room swallowing almost all of her senses.

She heard the sound of a creaking door from the entrance and spun to meet it. Edelgard realized she was trembling, the beam of her flashlight shaking in the dark.

“Flayn, is that you?,” she said, trying to steady her nerves.

“Is that Edelgard?,” called a singsong voice. “It’s Manuela. What are you doing here in the dark?” Edelgard pointed the flashlight at the entrance, revealing Manuela in all her disastrous glory. She flipped the power switch, bathing the auditorium in the warm light.

“I’m looking for Flayn, Professor Seteth said she has been missing for some time,” said Edelgard. She turned off her flashlight and stepped onto the stage, peeking around the curtains.

“I’m sure she is fine, Seteth does nothing but worry,” said Manuela. 

“He says it’s been a few hours,” said Edelgard. “Have you seen her?”

“No, I haven’t. Have you checked the basement yet?”

“Isn’t it usually locked?” 

“It should be, but the janitors sometimes forget. Here, we’ll go see.” Manuela led Edelgard backstage, her heels clacking on the polished wood. Behind the sound barriers a staircase descended into the darkness, ending in a cracked door. “Well I think we have our answer.”

“How careless,” Edelgard mused. Manuela took the first step, but overestimated the distance. Her heel twisted sideways, her ankle bending unnaturally as her weight followed. She yelped as she turned and fell down the stairs, sliding down halfway as her head smacked on the railing. “Goddess, are you ok?!”

Edelgard took the stairs two at a time, crouching on the landing next to Manuela. She groaned as Edelgard checked her head. She took small comforts in there being no blood.

“Fuck,” slurred Manuela. “Fucking stairs…” Edelgard tried to get her into a sitting position, using her shoulder to prop Manuela up. 

“Is everything ok? I thought I heard a yelp,” called Byleth’s voice from back in the auditorium.

“Manuela slipped on the stairs backstage! I think she’s concussed,” shouted Edelgard. 

“Shit, I’ll get Seteth, don’t move,” said Byleth, the sound of her jogging footsteps fading into nothing. Edelgard held up her hand to Manuela’s face. 

“How many fingers am I holding up,” she said. Manuela groaned in frustration and pain.

“Three, Edelgard. I’m dizzy, not blind,” she said, the exasperation peeking through in her voice. Edelgard mumbled an apology. “Here, could you help me get up the stairs?” Edelgard nodded, unbuckling the heels from Manuela’s feet. She pulled her arm over her shoulder, bringing her to a standing position.

They slowly ascended the stairs, Edelgard taking most of her weight. They finally crested the top of the stairs. They sat on the folding chairs that were set out, taking a moment to breath. Edelgard heard Seteth and Byleth’s footsteps before she saw them. They burst from around the corner, Byleth immediately kneeling to take Manuela’s hand.

“What in the name of the goddess happened?,” barked Seteth, the earlier panic in his eyes traded for a searing glare.

“I slipped, Seteth. I’ll live,” said Manuela, cradling her head in her hands. “Just give me a minute to sit.”

“I heard you scream from halfway across the building,” said Byleth. She looked nearly as stoic as ever but Edelgard could see a faint line working it’s way between her eyebrows.

“She fell down the flight of stairs to the basement,” said Edelgard. “She hit her head on the way down. We think Flayn is down there.”

“Goddess grant me strength,” said Seteth. “Manuela, you need to go to a hospital, you are certainly badly concussed.”

“Goddess above Seteth, I just fell-,” said Manuela.

“Manuela,” said Byleth. “You need to take care of yourself. Here, we can call an ambulance, or-”

“Like hell I’m paying for an ambulance,” said Manuela.

“I’ll drive her,” said Edelgard. “You two go find Flayn.”

“Thank you, Edelgard,” said Seteth. “No time to waste. Shall we?” He started descending the stairs. Byleth stood, giving Edelgard a nod. She followed Seteth, her dark blue hair falling out of view.

“Alright, I’m parked close,” said Edelgard. “Let’s get you to the emergency room.”

* * *

The lights were already on, the ancient fluorescents humming in the dim glow. The basement wasn’t a singular room as Byleth expected, but a hallway branching off into an underground labyrinth. 

“Flayn! Where are you?!,” called Seteth, quickly stepping down the hall. Byleth jogged to keep up with him, scanning over the branching paths. 

“We’ll find her, Seteth. She’s clearly down here somewhere,” said Byleth. Seteth grimaced.

“That’s my worry, this place is easy to become lost in. There’s many things she could have gotten hurt by,” said Seteth.

“If she is hurt we can deal with it, I know some basic first aid,” said Byleth. Seteth glared.

“That’s hardly a comfort, Eisner,” he said. He turned a corner, scanning the paths, closets, and storage rooms relentlessly. One room was surprisingly clear, a few desks free of dust arranged in the center. The wall was covered in sharpie scribbles and doodles. Byleth saw the names Yuri, Coco, Hapi, and Balthus scrawled on the wall. 

“Goddess, we need to be better about vandals,” said Seteth. Byleth made a noncommittal hum. Suddenly she heard a small sharp voice calling from a ways off. “Flayn! I’m coming!” Seteth turned, sprinting down the hall. Byleth followed, nearly losing sight of Seteth through the corridors.

As she rounded a corner she saw the mint green of Flayn’s hair. Seteth had lifted her up in a bear hug.

“Flayn! I was so worried,” said Seteth. He let Flayn down, brushing a few stray cobwebs off of her hair. “Have you been down here the whole time?”

“Father, I’m ok,” said Flayn. “I just got a little lost.”

“For two hours?!,” exclaimed Seteth. “You shouldn’t come down here, it’s not safe.”

“You don’t need to worry so much,” said Flayn. “I was just exploring, I had fun!”

“Goddess preserve me,” said Seteth. He brushed himself off, trying to straighten his rumpled shirt. “Please Flayn, limit your exploring to the parts of the building above ground, and always keep your phone with you.”

“But father-” 

“Father nothing, it’s not safe down here,” said Seteth.

“This is so unfair,” said Flayn. She stamped on the ground, her sneakers lighting up as they hit the tile.

“He’s been worried sick about you,” said Byleth. “He just wants you to be safe.” Flayn looked suddenly guilty.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Seteth, taking her by the hand. “Come now, let’s see if we can find our way out.

* * *

Edelgard sat in the hospital waiting room, flipping through one of the magazines as she waited. Manuela had been admitted and was now being fit for an ankle brace. It was likely she would be there overnight.

Her phone buzzed with a notification from Byleth. 

_ Text Message from Byleth Eisner @ 7:24 PM _

_ Byleth:  _ We found Flayn. She was unharmed, just lost in the basement.

_ Edelgard:  _ Thank goodness, I’m sure Seteth feels relieved.

_ Byleth:  _ He is. Also it turns out he parents the same as he lectures lol

_ Edelgard:  _ Pffffft

_ Byleth:  _ Yeah it was kinda endearing. Flayn’s a cute kid

_ Byleth:  _ How’s Manuela?

_ Edelgard:  _ She’ll be ok. Looks like she just sprained her ankle, but they’re gonna keep her overnight for the concussion.

_ Byleth:  _ Good, send her my affection

_ Edelgard:  _ Of course, I’ll pass it along.

_ Byleth:  _ Great, thanks

_ Byleth:  _ Hey uh

_ Byleth:  _ Do you wanna have tea together? Freya gave me a teapot and some cups awhile ago and I don’t have anyone to drink tea with

Edelgard felt the by now familiar flutter in her stomach. She couldn’t type back fast enough

_ Edelgard:  _ Yeah, that sounds fun. Let me know when you’re free.

_ Byleth:  _ Will do :)

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. I may come back for edits. I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

The rain drizzled outside of the windows, the gentle tapping on the glass forming a steady wash of sound. Edelgard absentmindedly watched, noticing the students running too and from classes. 

She waited at the piano, her music folder open and ready for practice for the upcoming festival. She had hacked through it on her own, but playing with an ensemble was an entirely different experience. The students milled around the band room, getting their instruments out and tuned.

Felix, Freya, Mercedes, and Sylvain sat in a small semi circle, tuning together to Felix’s pitch pipe. Behind them sat Linhardt, half asleep in his chair. He leaned against the soundbox of his harp, plucking absentmindedly at the strings.

“Linhardt, practice something or stop making useless noise. I am trying to tune,” said Hubert. He stood beside Linhardt, setting up his theremin. 

“Be nice, Hubert,” said Freya. “Our dear Linhardt is giving a lot of his time to be here.”

“If he weren’t here, he’d be lazing about the house,” said Hubert. He finished tweaking the tuning, running through a quick scale, his fingers dancing across the space between the antennae.

“I’m so excited to play in a group,” said Mercedes. “I loved playing with everyone at the gala.”

“The gala was playing for drunk, rich assholes. The festival actually matters,” said Felix. “You better all practice.”

“Hey, it’s important we enjoy ourselves, too,” said Sylvain. His cello was beat to death, some of the snapped bow hairs hanging loose. 

“I specifically meant that you ought to practice more,” said Felix, glaring at Sylvain. 

“Hey, I practice plenty.”

“No you fucking don’t,” snapped Felix. “I have to drag you away from your phone to get you to do shit.” 

“Felix, I know you’re stressed about practicing, but that’s mean,” said Mercedes. “Apologize to your friend.”

“Ugh, why should I-” A stern stare from Mercedes cut him off. He averted his eyes. “Fine. I’m sorry, Sylvain.” Freya awkwardly looked between the three of them, glancing at the door.

“Where is Byleth? She’s a bit late,” said Freya.

“She texted me that she would be a few minutes late,” said Edelgard. “She’s stuck in traffic.”

“Ah,” said Linhardt. “In that case, wake me up when she’s here.” He slumped over in his chair, letting the harp support his weight fully.

“Did he just…,” said Sylvain. He curiously looked over linhardt, noting the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Yes,” said Edelgard. “He does that.”

“Goddamn,” said Sylvain. “That’s impressive.”

“It becomes obnoxious with time,” said Hubert. “He has a propensity to sleep exactly when he could be most at risk of having to work.”

“Hubert!,” said Freya. They reached over out of the semicircle and poked Hubert in the side. “Be nice. For me.”

“...I shall make an attempt.” Freya reached over and squeezed his hand. The door to the band room swung open, revealing Byleth in complete disarray. Her hair was plastered to her face by the rain, partially obscuring her eyes. 

“Sorry, Sorry,” she said, pulling her backpack up and fishing around for her music folder. She threw it on a music stand, stepping into the middle of the semicircle. “I didn’t want to bike in the rain and my dad’s car was giving me trouble.”

“It is no matter,” said Freya, beaming. “We got our chance to tune.”

“Excellent, I’m pleased with your dedication,” said Byleth. She saw Linhardt sprawled over his harp. “Uh, could someone wake him?” Hubert reached over, shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open.

“That wasn’t a long nap,” said Linhardt. “Oh, good afternoon, Byleth.”

“Good afternoon, Linhardt. Ok, just give me a second and we’ll get started.” She pulled her baton out of her bag, giving it a tap on the stand for good luck. “Rhea is going to be stopping in later to check on how we’re doing, she wants to see our progress.”

Edelgard stiffened on the bench, trying to hide the reflexive glare that always came with mentions of Rhea. She noticed Byleth also looked uncomfortable, her eyebrows knit together as she lifted the baton. 

“Okay. From the top.”

  
  
  


* * *

An hour later Edelgard was beginning to feel exhaustion creep in. They had been woodshedding the middle section of the piece, and the strain was beginning to wear her thin. Rhea entered as she was stretching her hands, her tall form gliding across the carpet.

“Good evening, students. How are you, Byleth?,” she said. 

“We’re doing ok. I think we are about to wrap up for today, would you like to hear a full run through?,” said Byleth.

“Of course,” said Rhea. She flitted her eyes over the ensemble. “Let’s hear what you all can do.”

Byleth shot them all a look and stepped back up to the podium. With a tap and a few flicks of her baton they were off. The piece began slowly, growing in harmonic complexity and speed as the instruments began to fade in. Linhardt’s laconic harp provided the harmonic basis for the beginning, leaving Edelgard to embellish with clusters of high notes. 

Felix’s singing melody cut through the ensemble, providing a point of focus. As the rest of the strings came in, the speed began to pick up. Edelgard joined Linhardt in an asymmetrical rhythm, underscoring the rest of the ensemble.

The piece built to a fever pitch, with the low whine of Hubert’s theremin beginning to destablize the harmony. Edelgard had helped Byleth compose this section, using modal scales to build a disorienting flurry of sound. 

Suddenly the ensemble stopped, leaving the theremin and violin to dance together, weaving in and out without reaching any stability. Edelgard lightly tapped out notes, contextualizing the dance with rhythm and chords.

She looked over the piano to see Byleth smiling, her face enraptured in the beautiful chaos of the music. It never seemed to come to a rest, the movement tumbling forward gracefully. 

Linhardt plucked out modal runs, underscoring the strings, moving the piece full pelt into a jagged dance across the ensemble. The strings bows lept and sang, pulling bright and joyous sound into the air around them.

The melancholy of the beginning was subverted, and the mood among the players was one of joy. As the voices danced around each other, they began to drop out slowly. One by one, the patterns died off, leaving only Felix’s violin standing. And suddenly, as suddenly as it started, it was gone, the vibrations hanging in the air for just a second longer.

The silence set in as Rhea thought. The performers held their breath.

“Felix,” she finally said. “You were rushing your melodies. Sylvain, focus and play in tune. Hubert, you’re too loud, back off. Linhardt, try to wake up more when you play, you drag.” Her voice was icy as she addressed the ensemble. Felix’s face clearly burned with anger, but he averted his eyes. Edelgard had to stop herself from shooting daggers at Rhea. She could take criticism, but the clear disdain Rhea showed her friends made her see red.

“Apologies, Rhea,” said Byleth. “I will work to improve us all.”

“My dear, you are not the problem,” said Rhea, the earlier chill in her voice melting as she turned to face Byleth. “Trust me, you have done nothing to disappoint me. Continue your fine work. Now, I really must get back to my paperwork, so I will be leaving.” Not waiting for a response Rhea turned on a heel and left. 

“Uh,” said Byleth. “Well. I don’t think beating that any harder will do any good, so let’s call it for today. I’ll see you all on Saturday.” She began to pack her stuff, leaving the ensemble to shove their instruments back into their cases. Felix grumbled as he packed his violin, slinging the case over his shoulder with a grunt. He, Sylvain, and Mercedes left together. 

“My, she was awfully rude today,” said LInhardt, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah…,” said Byleth. “I am sorry that she was so brusque, it was uncalled for.”

“She wasn’t entirely wrong,” muttered Edelgard. “But she didn’t have to be bitchy about it.”

“Truly. I am perfectly awake,” said Linhardt. He pulled the soft case over his harp, rolling it into the instrument closet. “I think Felix in particular was hurt.”

“I heard him muttering oaths against Rhea on his way out,” said Hubert. 

“Hmm,” said Byleth. The discomfort on her face had only grown starker. “Well, I had best be on my way, it’s my turn to cook tonight.”

“Drive safely,” said Edelgard. Byleth darkly chuckled.

“I swear, you are just like Alois,” she said. “I will be as safe as can be. Take care, now.”

“Farewell,” said Linhardt. He followed her out the door, leaving Hubert, Freya, and Edelgard alone.

“Hmm, are you feeling like food, Hubie?,” said Freya, wrapping an arm around Hubert’s. “My treat.”

“I suppose I could eat,” said Hubert. “Edelgard, I will see you back at the house. Take care walking back.”

“See you two,” said Edelgard. As they left she felt the weight of the day on her shoulders. It was only Wednesday. It would be a long week.

* * *

In the end the weeks blew by. Time was coming faster and faster as the students ran full tilt towards the end of the semester. Edelgard barely had time to do anything other than study, practice, and sleep. It was just as she liked it. 

However as much as she loved not having the time off to think, she did try to shove time aside here and there to have tea with Byleth. They had tried to have tea in the gazebo on campus, but with winter encroaching it became clear that they needed to stay indoors.

That was how they had ended up in the Black Eagle house on a Tuesday morning, and how Byleth had started to slip neatly into the lives of its tenants. Edelgard watched as she fixed the tea, pouring boiling water into the porcelain pot and throwing a bell full of the leaves in with it. She brought the pot over, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“I cannot believe it is already the Ethereal Moon,” said Byleth, flopping down onto the couch next to Edelgard. “This semester felt so short.”

“I know, it feels like we started just a few weeks ago,” said Edelgard. She poured herself a cup of tea and grabbed a few cookies off the plate. “I’m just glad we’re almost ready for the festival.”

“Yeah, definitely,” said Byleth. She had been working nearly constantly on the composition, and had managed to convince Linhardt and Hubert that it was worth their time. “I can’t wait to sleep again.”

“Byleth. Sleep more now,” said Edelgard. “I swear if I receive any more 3 AM texts about counterpoint from you I am going to spike your tea with nyquil.” 

“I’ll sleep when I have the time,” said Byleth, waving her hand. “At least everyone seems happy with my work.” Edelgard murmured an agreement. She gingerly sipped the tea.

“This is really good, thank you,” said Edelgard. Ever since she had mentioned that she liked Earl Grey Byleth had made a point to always bring a tin with her.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Byleth. She looked slightly distant, staring at the teapot on the coffee table. “Hey, uh. Can I ask you a weird question?”

“Of course, I’m happy to answer,” said Edelgard. She frowned to see Byleth’s distance. It was rare to see anything other than gentle repose and soft smiles out of her.

“Do you… Do you think I’m too passive?,” said Byleth. She refused to look at Edelgard, instead staring down at her hands. Her fingers were wrung into knots.

“Uh… no? What brings this on?” said Edelgard. 

“I’ve been thinking with how my compositions and tutoring have been going that I don’t make those decisions,” said Byleth. “I mean, I said yes but it wasn’t my idea or anything.”

“It wasn’t your idea to tutor?,” said Edelgard. She was surprised. Teaching seemed to come easily to Byleth. 

“It was Rhea’s,” said Byleth. She brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. “She thought it would be good for the conservatory.”

“I see,” said Edelgard. She bit down the feeling of rising bile. “Well, passive isn’t something I tend to be, but I can understand why it would bother you.”

“Thanks,” said Byleth. “I just feel like I’m… drifting. I do music because it’s the only thing I’m really good at.”

“Bullshit,” said Edelgard. Byleth raised her eyebrows. “Uh, sorry. It’s just, you’re good at a lot of things! You’re a good teacher, a great listener, you clearly care about physical fitness, and… a good friend.” She blushed slightly as she whispered the last bit of praise. Byleth joined her with none of the subtlety, the center of her face going crimson.

“I uh… I don’t know what to say,” she said. “I find it difficult to believe, to be honest. But thank you, Edelgard.” They sat in quiet for a moment. Abruptly, Byleth reached her hand out and laid it on top of Edelgard’s. But before she had time to react, the front door burst open.

“GUESS WHO GOT DONUTS,” shouted Caspar, holding the box over his head like it was a trophy. Byleth withdrew her hand, and the moment was over. 

* * *

The semester crashed to a halt suddenly. Finals were over, and the students of Garreg Mach were trickling home for the winter break. The day after finals the Eagles planned to make the trip to Gronder.

Edelgard hauled her suitcase out the door, leading it down the concrete path to the road. The Eagles were taking two cars so they could fit everyone. Freya, Hubert, Dorothea, and Edelgard were taking Freya’s SUV. As such a pile of instruments lay in the trunk of the vehicle. Edelgard sat her suitcase on top of the pile, trying to balance them so they wouldn’t fall when they arrived. It would be a 7 hour drive to Gronder, and getting buried was the last thing anyone wanted.

“Good Morning, Edelgard~!,” said Freya, suddenly peeking out from over the seat. Edelgard yelped, falling down onto the street. “Oh, dear, are you ok? I am sorry!”

“It’s… fine,” said Edelgard. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her leggings. “What are you doing in the passenger seat?”

“I am organizing snacks for you all in the backseat!,” they said, beaming out over the pile of luggage. “I have peach rings for Dorothea, sugar cookies for you, a variety of soda, some chips-”

“Freya, that’s sweet but we are stopping for lunch, aren’t we? You could feed an army with that,” said Edelgard.

“Of course! The best part of road trips are the snacks and show tunes!,” said Freya. They clambered out of the car, shaking themselves off. They had their hair up in a massive messy bun that threatened to tip over at any moment.

“We’re not going to sing show tunes the entire way,” said Edelgard. “I will actually lose my shit.”

“Only for part, I know,” Freya said. They rolled their eyes. “Trust me, I had this conversation with Hubert already.”

“I’m not anti-show-tune, I’m anti-7-uninterrupted-hours-of-show-tunes.”

“Well, regardless it will be fun. I am so happy to get to share time with you all!” Dorothea walked up, throwing her suitcases in the trunk. 

“Yeah, sure,” she said. She still looked half asleep, blinking in the sun. “Where the hell is Hubert?”

“Hubert is in the restroom at the moment,” said Freya. “We’re just waiting on him.”

“Cool, I’m gonna get in the car. I guess we’re sharing the backseat, Edie?,” said Dorothea.

“Yeah,” said Edelgard. “Here, I’ll join you.” Dorothea opened the door, sliding into the seat behind the passenger. She rummaged through the snacks and grabbed a cola, pulling the tab. As they both got buckled Hubert came from the door, the heels of his dress shoes rapping on the concrete. 

“Why is he wearing dress clothes for a road trip,” said Dorothea.

“I don’t think he owns anything else,” said Edelgard. 

“Ok, fine, but I still don’t understand why he’s wearing his gloves.”

“Hubert is as Hubert does,” said Edelgard. She put in her earbuds, starting one of her playlists. Freya popped into the driver's seat, starting the engine with a low rumble. Hubert slid in beside him, pulling his gangly legs into the space below the dashboard.

“Ok darlings, let’s go!,” said Freya. They took off the parking break and set the car rolling. Edelgard took a moment to text Byleth.

_ Text Message to Byleth Eisner @ 9:02 AM _

_ Edelgard:  _ We just left.

After a few moments Byleth returned the message.

_ Byleth:  _ Good, dad and I left about half an hour ago. 

_ Byleth:  _ Best of luck with the show tunes, Freya was telling me that they were planning to blast them.

_ Edelgard:  _ Goddess give me strength

_ Byleth:  _ lol have fun. See you there!

_ Edelgard:  _ See you! 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The Gronder Festival is going to be a 3 part thing, so we'll get some time to see how everyone does with a trip. Have a nice one <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Light Transphobia, Self-Harm Scars.
> 
> Here are all the songs
> 
> Freya's Song in the SUV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvqhSMAlkhQ
> 
> Sylvain's Bop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsi43H9FTtE

The car was speeding down the interstate. The drive had been uneventful, leaving Edelgard to chat and listen to music undisturbed. They were nearing the end of their drive. Gronder City was about an hour away.

They were passing through the hills that lay to the south of the mountains. The mist pooled around the highway, creating a gloom that lingered between the cars. Edelgard remembered that Bernadetta had grown up near here. She watched the landscape whip by absentmindedly, wondering how she was doing at the house alone. 

Freya had some chamber pop band on, the sound of horns underscoring the chatter. Edelgard couldn’t help but notice that they were holding Hubert’s hand. She tried to look away and stretch her back to no avail.

The drive was beautiful, but the length of the trip had set in over 2 hours ago. She was dreaming of her hotel bed and a nice dinner with the rest of the Garreg Mach students and faculty.

Dorothea was turned around in her seat, fishing through her bags in the trunk for a phone charger. She suddenly stopped and laughed.

“Freya, why are there champagne bottles in the trunk?,” she said, pulling one out. It was nice champagne, something that Freya had obviously spent money on. 

“It’s for when we win the competition, I figured we could celebrate,” said Freya.

“If we win,” said Hubert. “And if we lose we can drink our disappointment away.”

“Come now, we clearly are an excellent ensemble,” said Freya. “But you are right, the champagne will do regardless.”

“It feels a bit ridiculous to pop open a bottle of champagne after disappointing everyone,” said Edelgard.

“Edie, no one’s gonna be upset with you all, shit happens,” said Dorothea. She sat back down properly, slouching in the seat. 

“I will be upset with me,” said Edelgard. 

“You need to spend less time around Felix,” said Dorothea. “Speaking of, I wonder how they’re doing right now?”

* * *

Felix was gripping his phone hard enough to threaten the integrity of the screen. Sylvain was manning the stereo and singing. Loudly. Out of tune. Somehow Linhardt was sleeping through it. He was slumped over on Felix’s shoulder and no matter how much he was pushed he wouldn’t stay off.

_“♪I think we’re aloOone nooow, there doesn’t seem to be anyone aroOound~!!♪.”_

Why did he have to develop a crush on a menace to intonation.

* * *

_An hour later_

Freya’s SUV pulled into the hotel parking lot, nestling in between Jeralt’s beat up pickup truck and Rhea’s luxury sedan. Edelgard twisted her head, relishing the pop of her stiff joints. She clambered out of the vehicle, stretching her ankles on the curb.

Dorothea’s phone chimed as she exited the car, the ABBA riff ringing bright from the tinny speakers. She looked at the screen and sadly smiled.

“Petra’s safe in Brigid,” she said. “Shit, I miss her already.” Edelgard pulled her in for a side hug. 

“I’m sure she misses you too,” she said. “Could you maybe video chat with her tonight? I’m sure Mercedes won’t mind if you need the room to yourself.”

“Thanks, Edie,” said Dorothea. “I think I’ll do that.” Freya and Hubert had started to empty the SUV, handing out the suitcases. Edelgard took a moment to take in the hotel. It was a tall building, the outside decorated luxuriously in faux stone.

They all dragged their suitcases in, rolling them through the double glass door and into the foyer. The inside was wide open, the front desk sitting in front of the fountain that served as an impluvium. Looking up Edelgard could see up the floors, arranged around the open center. 

Freya walked up to the desk, beaming at the attendant.

“Hello! We are here for the Seiros Conservatory reservation. The rooms should be under the name Gricenchos?” The attendant tapped away at her computer for a second.

“Ah yes, welcome to the Silver Lion! You will all be up on the fourth floor,” she said. She handed Freya the three sets of keys.

“Thank you so much,” said Freya. “A few of our roommates have yet to arrive, please direct them to us when they do.”

“Of course. Enjoy your stay, now,” she said. Freya led them to the elevators, pressing the call button. The elevator shaft was glass, so they could see the Elevator slowly working it’s way down to them.

“When is dinner?,” said Dorothea.

“Byleth said it would be at 7:30,” said Edelgard. 

“I see,” said Dorothea. With a soft ding the elevator slid open, letting them in. Edelgard took a deep breath before entering, trying to calm the pricking of anxiety in the back of her head. She took the moment to ignore the tight space and text Byleth.

_Message to Byleth Eisner @ 6:39_

_Edelgard:_ Made it. We’re on our way up to our rooms.

_Byleth:_ Great! Dad and I are just relaxing in our room before dinner. See you then?

_Edelgard:_ Count on it.

_Byleth:_ Great. Also, I saw that there’s a nice pool here, would you want to go for a swim after dinner? 

Edelgard blushed, imagining what Byleth looked like in a swimsuit. It sent her head spinning.

_Edelgard:_ Uh, I can come to the pool but I don’t know how to swim. 

_Byleth:_ That’s ok, we can do something else if you want.

_Edelgard:_ Oh no I want to, I just like. Will only get in the hot tub, at most. 

_Byleth:_ Whatever you’re most comfortable with. I’ll have fun regardless ;)

Byleth: *:)

And Edelgard was fully sent into an astral projection. She didn’t come back until they were in the hotel room. She lay down on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

“Auuughghghhdhfshghghghfgh,” she groaned into the pillow.

“Edie, darling, are you ok?,” said Dorothea. Edelgard pulled away the pillow to see Dorothea smirking.

“Byleth invited me to swim tonight,” she said. 

“Oh my god,” said Dorothea. She cackled. “Girl, you’re so fucked.”

“I think she’s trying to kill me,” said Edelgard.

“If you drown because you’re a gay disaster it will be so on brand,” said Dorothea.

“I’ll die as I lived,” said Edelgard.

“Hey, at least you brought your swimsuit.”

“I didn’t expect to use it!,” said Edelgard, waving the pillow exasperatedly. “I packed it to appease you!”

“I’ll take my thanks in the form of nice wine from the hotel bar,” said Dorothea. “Here, we need a game plan-”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“You can’t just go in there and stare at her in a swimsuit and forget to breathe, you need a plan,” said Dorothea. “Are you planning on getting in the water at all?”

“Maybe the hot tub,” said Edelgard. “God what is she gonna think when I show up in what’s basically just ae wet suit.”

“She won’t think anything bad, or I’ll kick her ass,” said Dorothea. “I don’t think she would, but I will fight a bitch for you.”

“Good, that will really be what my love life needs.”

“Always happy to help, babe. Also, if you aren’t getting your head wet I’m doing your makeup.”

“Won’t the heat melt it?”

“I’ll go light, just don’t rub your eyes,” said Dorothea. She unzipped one of her suitcases and pulled out a clutch bag. She set it down by the bed and checked her phone. “Mercedes is heading up, we’ll talk strategy later.” They went about their business getting unpacked and set up in the hotel room. After a few minutes Mercedes popped in.

“Good evening!,” she said. “Oh my, this hotel room is nice! I’m surprised that we’re staying in such luxury.”

“Hey, Mercie,” said Dorothea. “Yeah, I think it’s because Rhea came with us. Can you imagine her at a cheap motel?”

“I suppose not,” said Mercedes. “So, who is sleeping where?” She looked at the two queen beds.

“Um…,” Edelgard cleared her throat nervously. “I’m sorry to do this, but can I have a bed to myself? It’s not that I don’t like either of you it’s just… a comfort thing.”

“That’s ok, I don’t mind,” said Mercedes. She set her suitcase on the floor next to Dorothea’s, sorting through the modest pile of cloth and toiletries.

“We have some time before dinner, would either of you want tea?,” said Edelgard. 

“I’ll take some,” said Mercedes. “Thank you very much, Edelgard.”

“It’s no trouble,” said Edelgard. She pulled the metal tea pot and the heater coil and set them up, filling the tea pot and setting it to boil. 

While they waited she flipped through her music folder. In addition to the ensemble piece she was bringing a solo, a short selection from Rachmaninoff. The sheet music was well worn at this point. She ran a thumb over the pencil markings between the systems. She had spent ages at the piano polishing her playing to perfection, trying to work every kink in the performance out long before she got anywhere near judges.

The teapot whistled, snapping her out of her reverie.

* * *

Edelgard, Mercedes, and Dorothea waited in front of the elevator. Dinner was starting soon, but the rest of the musicians were late. She heard them before she saw them, Felix’s tense voice cutting through the space. 

“I cannot fucking believe her,” he said. “Freya, you’re nice and all but I don’t see why I have to fucking room away from the other men.”

“Because Rhea is a bitch, Fe,” said Sylvain. They rounded the corner to the elevator. Felix was in full furor, waving his arms as his eyes bored holes wherever they landed.

“I must say this is quite unnecessary,” said Linhardt. “Maybe we could switch rooms?”

“Is everything ok?,” said Mercedes.

“Turns out that Rhea fucking sequestered me and Freya away from everyone else because she’s a transphobe,” spat Felix.

“Goddess,” said Edelgard. “I agree with Linhardt, just switch rooms if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ with Freya,” Felix said. “It’s that she clearly doesn’t give a shit that I’m a man, she cares more about your fragile cis egos.” He gestured to Hubert, Linhardt, and Sylvain. 

“Well,” said Freya, blushing and looking away. “I would be… amenable to staying with Hubert. Lin could join us in the larger room.”

“I would strongly prefer not to be stuck with the couple,” said Linhardt. “You all can have your own room, I’ll stay with Felix and Sylvain.” Freya’s blush got darker. Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose, but Edelgard could see a dusting of pink on his pale skin.

“Works for me,” said Sylvain. He nudged Felix in the side. “Hey Fe, what if we shared a bed? Just kidding, of course. Unless…” Felix punched him in the side. 

“You aren’t funny,” he said. “Here, let’s get some goddamn food, I’m starving.” They stepped into the elevator, gliding down to the bottom floor. From above Edelgard could see the lighting of the fountain glimmer off the water. The restaurant seating was behind. She thought she could see the long table set up for them and Rhea’s mint green hair.

The elevator came to a halt at the ground floor, the doors quietly sliding open with a ding. They took the path by the fountain. Edelgard could see coins in the base, and fished out one to throw in with the rest. She made a wordless wish that the trip would go well.

Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn were already seated at the end of the table.

“Good evening, all,” said Rhea. “Have a seat, the waiter will be around shortly.” They found their seats, taking a moment to look over the menus. Edelgard made sure there was an empty seat next to her. After a moment, Rhea noticed someone approaching. 

“Good evening, Byleth and Mr. Eisner,” she said. “Please sit. Shall I order a bottle of wine?”

“Hello, Rhea,” said Jeralt. Edelgard glanced him over. He looked nothing like Byleth, but something in his mannerisms was familiar. Edelgard’s heart was in her throat. “I’ll have whiskey, myself. What do you want, By?”

“Wine would be nice,” said Byleth. She sat next to Edelgard, flashing her a quick smile. “White or red is ok.”

“I think white, then,” said Rhea. “How was your drive?”

“It was good. Been awhile since I’ve seen this part of Fodlan,” said Jeralt. He looked at the students and then Byleth. “These your brats?”

“Hey, be nice,” said Byleth. “They’re delightful brats.”

“I know, I know,” said Jeralt. Edelgard felt her trepidation ease as they joked. “Nice to meet you all, By’s told me a lot about you.”

“It’s good to meet you,” said Freya. They looked in awe at Jeralt. “When your daughter introduced herself as Eisner I didn’t think she meant it as in _the_ Jeralt Eisner.” Jeralt groaned.

“It’s been years since I’ve been _the_ anything,” he said. “Besides, By’s in the process of upstaging me as we speak, so pretty soon I’ll just be _the_ Byleth Eisner’s dad.”

“Oh my god, stop,” said Byleth. She blushed and hid her face.

“I’m lost,” said Sylvain. He looked to Felix expectantly, who looked stunned to be sharing a table with Jeralt.

“Jeralt was one of the premier piano soloists in Fodlan some 20 years ago,” said Rhea. “He is an alumnus of the Seiros Conservatory, as well.”

“Now, more importantly, I’m an old man who owns a sheet music store,” said Jeralt. “Please, let’s talk about literally anything else.” The table dissolved into chatter as the waiter came to take orders. 

“How was your drive, Edelgard?,” said Byleth. 

“It was ok, only a limited amount of show tunes,” said Edelgard.

“Criminally few, I would argue,” said Freya. “What’s the point of long drives if not show tunes?”

“I swear, I just want to have some peace and quiet,” said Edelgard.

“Overrated. Even Hubert sang!,” said Freya. Hubert went paler than usual.

“Byleth, tell anyone else and I will kill you,” he said darkly. Byleth chuckled.

“Of course, Hubie,” she said. Hubert glared at her but backed off. “I’m just glad you all had fun.” Jeralt fixed a look at Edelgard from the other side of Byleth.

“So, you’re the Hresvelg girl?,” he said. Edelgard felt herself beginning to sweat.

“Uh. Y-yes, sir,” she choked out. Jeralt’s face softened. 

“Relax, I don’t bite. By’s told me a lot of good things about you”

“Oh?,” said Edelgard. She tried to force words out but drew nothing but blanks. 

“Yeah, she thinks a lot of your playing. I’m looking forward to hearing everything, By has refused to show me any of the piece so far.”

“I want it to be a surprise,” said Byleth. “You’ll live.”

“I’m sure I will,” said Jeralt. “You’ll have to excuse me for being excited to hear my daughter’s fancy new composition.”

“You’re excused,” said Byleth. “Here, the waiter’s just about here…”

* * *

Edelgard sat stock still in on the foot of the bed. Dorothea was painting eyeliner onto her waterline, framing her eyes with a tinge of black. 

“This feels excessive,” said Edelgard. “I’m just going to the pool.”

“It’ll make you feel more confident,” said Dorothea. She pulled away the eyeliner pen, capping it with a click. “Besides, you have to wow her.”

“Talk a little more quietly, Mercedes is just in the bathroom,” said Edelgard.

“Edie, you’re among the lesbians, she won’t mind,” said Dorothea. 

“That’s not what I mean…” Dorothea held the eyelash curler to her face, pinching her eyelashes into shape.

“Here, open your mouth,” she said. Edelgard complied, letting Dorothea flutter the mascara onto her lashes. “There, done. It’s not much, but anything more would melt. Try not to touch your eyes.”

“Thank you, Dorothea,” said Edelgard. She glanced at her face in her phone’s camera. It was subtle, but the pigment around her eyes drew out the pale lilac. Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom, sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room. “Here, I’m gonna get my swimsuit on.” 

  
She grabbed the suit from her bag. It was a two piece affair, a full sleeved rash guard and tight swim shorts. She stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath to brace herself before pulling off her sweatshirt.

She fucking _hated_ looking at her scars. The pale white scar tissue traced thin lines on her arms, stark against her already pale skin. She tried not to look as she pulled on the swimsuit. Giving herself a once over to make sure she was covered, she stepped back into the hotel room.

“How do I look?,” she said. 

“You look very pretty,” said Mercedes. Edelgard tried to smile back, but couldn’t quite meet her eyes. 

“You look great, Edie,” said Dorothea. “Go have fun.”

“Thank you both,” said Edelgard. “I’ll be back in awhile.” She grabbed her towel and key card and stepped into the hall. She moved quickly, trying not to run into anyone on her way to the pool. It was on the ground floor, leaving her exposed in the elevator for far longer than was comfortable.

As the elevator opened she moved quickly, ducking around the fountain and out through the hall to the side. The door to the pool was electronically locked, and for a precarious few seconds it refused to take her card. She burst into the pool room as soon as the door gave way.

“Oh, there you are,” said Byleth. Edelgard whipped herself around. Byleth stood from her spot at one of the plastic tables. She wore a black bikini top with form fitting swim shorts, showing off the form of her body. Edelgard faintly recognized that she could clearly see her abs.

“Uh. H-hi. How’s it… going?,” said Edelgard. “You look. Good.” Byleth blushed, her eyes shooting straight to the floor.

“Thanks. It’s going well. I figure I’m gonna do a few laps in the pool to warm up, then we can just chat or whatever?,” said Byleth.

“Sounds good,” said Edelgard. She tried to keep her eyes firmly away from Byleth’s chest. 

“Great. And Edelgard?,” said Byleth. Edelgard chose not to blurt out a response and just raised her eyebrows. “Uh. You look good, too.” Leaving Edelgard to her daze she dove into the pool, picking up a steady pace quickly. 

  
Edelgard sat at the edge of the pool, dangling her legs into the water. She watched Byleth swim, the muscles in her back flexing as she cut through the pool. While Edelgard tried to stay reasonably on top of her fitness it was clear that Byleth was in an entirely different league.

After a short few laps she breached the surface of the water, flipping her deep blue hair back. She paddled up to Edelgard and set her arms on the edge of the pool.

“So, ready for the performance on Tuesday?,” she said.

“I guess so. I’ll always wish I had practiced more but practicing as much as I would like would mean forgoing eating and sleeping,” said Edelgard.

“Well in that case we’ll just have to make do,” said Byleth. Edelgard could see the hint of a smirk on her face. “I mean, I certainly understand what you mean. I’m pretty worried.”

“You’ll be great,” said Edelgard. “You’ve done the hard parts already, now we just need to not screw it up.”

“I have a lot of confidence in you all. You’re excellent performers,” said Byleth. 

“Thank you.” A few moments passed in a comfortable quiet. “Oh, Freya may have mentioned it but they brought champagne to celebrate after the performance.”

“On a school trip?,” said Byleth, raising her eyebrows.

“A little rebellion can be healthy, Ms. Eisner,” said Edelgard. She gave Byleth a crooked smile. 

“I suppose you’re right,” said Byleth, laughing. “Here, do you want to get into the hot tub? I could stand to relax.”

“Let’s.” Byleth pulled herself out of the water, stepping up onto the concrete outside of the pool. They moved over to the hot tub, slowly sliding into the warm water. Byleth hummed happily as she got comfortable. 

“Goddess, I needed this,” said Byleth. “Dad’s truck isn’t exactly the most comfortable ride.”

“It is nice,” said Edelgard. She tried to let herself slouch like Byleth, but her nerves had the better of her. 

“So, how do you like the suites?”

“Suites?,” said Edelgard. “We just have single hotel rooms? Are you in a suite?”

“Yes?,” said Byleth. She looked puzzled for a moment before rolling her eyes. “Shit, that must have been Rhea’s doing. I really wish she wouldn’t.”

“Hmm,” said Edelgard. “That sounds like something she would do…”

“Honestly like. I think I’m starting to get more and more uncomfortable around her,” said Byleth. “It’s like she’s looking right through me, or something.”

“Do you have any idea why she’s so interested in you?”

“She knew my mom. Apparently she was something of a mentor figure to her when she was in school.”

“You’ve never mentioned your mom. Will she be attending?”

“Uh, no,” said Byleth. “She’s dead.”

“Oh, fuck,” said Edelgard. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s ok. I never knew her, she died in childbirth,” said Byleth, quietly.

“I’m still sorry,” said Edelgard. Taking a leap of faith she reached across the water and took Byleth’s hand. Byleth returned the favor, intertwining their fingers. She slid a little closer. 

“Thank you… I’m glad we’re getting to do this together,” said Byleth. 

“...me, too.” She took in the silence for awhile, trying to work up the nerve to say anything else. Byleth beat her to the punch. 

“Uh, your mascara is running a little,” said Byleth. 

“Fuck,” said Edelgard. “That was Dorothea’s idea, I told her the heat would do this.”

“Hmm,” said Byleth. Blessedly she didn’t press further “Here, I can just wipe off the smudge, do you mind?”

“I suppose not…” Edelgard’s breath hitched as Byleth moved her hand to her cheek. She cradled her face for a moment before gently swiping below her eye with her thumb. She lingered for a second before dropping her hand again. Edelgard watched as Byleth’s eyes fluttered to her lips. She leaned in. “Byleth…”

“Edelgard, I-” Before she could finish the sentence the door to the pool swung open. Felix and Sylvain walked through, carrying towels and a few beer bottles. Felix seemed to realize he was walking in on something and stopped dead. 

“Oh, hey ladies,” said Sylvain. “Fe and I just wanted to go for a swim.” He was utterly oblivious as he set his things on a plastic table.

“Uh… ok,” said Edelgard. Her chest felt tight, and she was suddenly extremely aware of her surroundings. She felt Byleth pull her hand away under the water. “Hey, uh, Byleth. I think I’m gonna go back to my room.”

“Okay,” said Byleth. “Uh, this was fun?”

“It was,” said Edelgard. “Um, maybe we could do it again before we leave?”

“I would like that,” said Byleth. Edelgard heard the splash as Sylvain jumped into the pool, but her eyes were stuck on Byleth. 

“Good, so would I,” said Edelgard. “I’ll see you later, then.” Byleth placed her hand over Edelgard’s under the water, giving it a quick squeeze.

“See you,” she said. Edelgard pulled herself out of the hot tub, grabbed her towel, and quickly walked for the door. She briefly caught Felix’s eye on the way out. He muttered something that looked like an apology _._

As she exited the door swung shut with a creak. She gave into the rush of emotions that had been threatening to spill over and slumped against the wall, sinking to a sitting position on the carpet. She cradled her head in her hands.

“Fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a fast turnaround this time, but I really have been excited to write these chapters for a good while. I hope you enjoy them <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea's Solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brr2GQJbUnw&feature=emb_title

The building that served as the base for the Gronder Music Festival already had students milling about. The local university was hosting, putting a near constant rotation of performances on in the auditorium and in the lecture halls in adjacent buildings.. 

The Garreg Mach students were scoping out the auditorium before the shows started for the day, intending to get a picture of the space they’d be performing in on the final day of the festival.

The stage was relatively small, a hardwood semi-circle jutting out from the acoustic foam barriers in front of the back wall. The seating was in three parts, the orchestra pit in front of the stage, the mezzanine behind, and a small balcony above. It was decorated in gold, red velvet, and warm beige plaster. Rhea and Seteth lingered in the back of the room, admiring the art hung in the entryway.

Byleth hopped up onto the stage, clapping her hands at different places. She nodded, apparently satisfied. 

“It will do,” she said. “The acoustics are about what you’d assume for a college auditorium.”

“The seats sure are comfortable,” said Linhardt, slouching in one of the velvet pit seats. “I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“We will have to take the time to experiment with speaker placement,” said Hubert. 

“I can help you with that later,” said Edelgard. “After the day is done we can hang around and experiment.”

“Good plan,” said Byleth. Edelgard averted her eyes as Byleth looked at her. She hadn’t talked to her about the previous night, instead choosing to deal with the embarrassment and anxiety by avoiding the problem entirely. Byleth’s eyes lingered for a moment before looking away. “Who has their solo performances today? I would like to see them, if possible.”

“I’ll be in 325 at 2,” said Dorothea. The solo performances would be held in the rooms attached to the auditorium, performed in small lecture halls for judges and any audience who may attend. “Hubie will be my accompanist, so feel free to drop in.”

“I shall be there,” said Byleth. “Anyone else?”

“I believe that Felix, Edelgard, and I shall all be playing tomorrow,” said Freya. “I for one intend to watch as much as I can here in the auditorium.” 

“I hear the Fhirdiad School of Music will be putting on a performance this evening,” said Felix. “I’m gonna scope out competition.”

“Mittlefrank’s performance is tomorrow, I really wanna see them,” said Dorothea. “Manuela sang with them, did you know?”

“She only mentions it every thirty minutes,” said Edelgard. “I can’t imagine forgetting it.”

“It’s a prestigious background,” said Byleth. “She should be proud of it.” She gracefully stepped off the stage and turned to face her students. “Alright, enjoy yourselves today. Please do try to go support Dorothea and Hubert, they are both deserving.”

“Aw, you’re gonna make me blush,” said Dorothea. 

“It is simply the truth. Have fun, now.” The group began to disperse, each finding their way to their individual activities. “Edelgard, do you have a moment?”

“Um. Sure. Can we go somewhere a little more… private?,” said Edelgard. Byleth nodded and motioned for her to follow. She led her out of the auditorium to an empty hall.

“I am. Sorry about last night. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable,” said Byleth. She wrung her fingers out, as she spoke, looking everywhere but at Edelgard. “If I did I sincerely offer my deepest apologies.”

“You didn’t,” said Edelgard. “I’m just. Yeah.”

“I understand,” said Byleth. “Please, know that I care about you, and value our relationship highly. I think a lot of you.” 

“I, uh, stammered Edelgard. Her familiar blush was beginning to creep up. “Thank you. I value you, as well. I promise I’m not upset with you I just… I think I need a little space for the time being.” 

“I understand,” said Byleth. Her voice fell a touch. “I will… I guess I’ll see you later, then. Have a nice morning.”

“You, too.” Edelgard wandered off, finding a nook in some forgotten hallway with seating. She paced, trying to quiet her racing mind. Her phone beeped.

_Text from Fraldarius at 8:09 AM_

_Fraldarius:_ Hey what are you doing today

_Edelgard:_ Not sure yet

_Fraldarius:_ Wanna hang out with me and Sylvain? I need a reasonable person around

_Edelgard:_ Sure. Where are you two now?

_Fraldarius:_ We’re outside the auditorium. Sylvain wants to sightsee before the concerts start. 

_Edelgard:_ Be right there.

Edelgard shoved her phone in her jacket pocket and began to walk. She had some issue finding her way back through the corridors, getting nearly lost in throngs of students more than once, but eventually found her way back outside. It was a cold morning, frost and snow dusting the grass of the quad.

Sylvain and Felix sat on one of the benches, each with a cup of some hot drink in their hands. As Edelgard walked up Sylvain held out a cup to her.

“Here, we got you tea,” said Felix. “It’s cold as shit, and I know your hands get frozen.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Edelgard. “Where did you want to walk, Sylvain?”

“Just around, see what’s happening on campus,” said Sylvain. He got up and brushed muffin crumbs off his jeans. “Most of the students who actually go here are gone on break, so it’s just musicians around. Should be nice and quiet.”

“Suits me fine,” said Edelgard. She took a sip of her tea, briefly stopping to enjoy the notes of citrus in the bergamot. “Oh, thank you getting my favorite, Fraldarius.”

“Don’t thank me, it was his idea,” said Felix. “I just knew what to get.”

“Anything for a lovely lady,” said Sylvain, shooting her a wink. Felix rolled his eyes and clambered to his feet. 

“Let’s get our walk done with, the performances start soon,” he said. They walked out into the quad, passing by a small wooden gazebo that dominated the landscape. The buildings were dotted round the landscape, concrete structures breaching the frozen earth. The austere architecture lent the cold air a sense of tension.

They walked in quiet, the silence only broken by Sylvain and Felix’s occasional comments. Frost crunched underfoot as they walked on the grass. 

As they turned around to circle the auditorium Edelgard cleared her throat.

“Uh, can I ask you two a question?,” she said. Felix raised his eyebrows, but only shrugged.

“Of course, what’s up?,” said Sylvain.

“You two are close, right?,” said Edelgard, trying to finagle her thoughts into sentences. “I know Felix pretty well, and he’s hardly quick to open up. How did you all… do that?”

“Like, how did I get him to try and be vulnerable?,” said Sylvain, a quizzical smile growing on his face. “Mostly persistence, on my part. I annoyed him until he decided he’d keep me around.”

“It was… a lot of effort,” said Felix. “I just. Had to learn to trust the asshole. We had some pretty shitty conversations when it was starting.”

“Oh yeah, those fucking sucked,” said Sylvain, wincing at the memory. “Way too much talking about shitty family. But seriously, it’s about honesty.”

“So the mortifying ordeal of being known,” said Edelgard. 

“Yeah, definitely,” said Sylvain. “But hey, it’s pretty nice once you get to do the knowing past the mortifying bits.”

“I see,” said Edelgard. “Thank you for the advice.”

“Of course,” said Sylvain. “Now that I have your attention, make sure you do actually ask Byleth out before we all die of old age.” Edelgard stopped in her tracks, slowly pivoting to face Sylvain. 

“Sylvain!,” hissed Felix. “What the fuck have I told you?” Sylvain furiously backpedalled, trying to spit out an apology. Instead, Edelgard stopped herself. Took a deep breath, and gathered her emotions.

“I… am not angry. Just please, try to be a little more careful with that information,” she said, glaring at Sylvain. He sheepishly smiled.

“Uh, cool. Well, uh, I totally have to go throw myself into a lake, but I’ll. See you laterrr,” he said, drawing out the last syllable. He backed away, pulling finger guns and blasting them at both Edelgard and Felix. After he was gone, they waited a beat.

“I am sorry about that,” said Felix, slowly. “I’ll admit I expected you to tear his head off.”

“I did, too,” said Edelgard. “I guess this is me trying to be more honest.” 

“It’s a good look on you,” said Felix. He wasn’t smiling, but Edelgard could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

“Are you two dating yet,” said Edelgard, mildly. Felix sputtered on his coffee.

“No!,” said Felix. “We’re just good friends. Where is your head, Hresvelg?”

“If Sylvain is allowed to tease me for liking Byleth I can tease you for liking him,” said Edelgard. Felix crossed his arms, but groaned in affirmation.

“Goddess. Fine, I like the dumb bastard. We aren’t together though, he’s just wrapped up in all his various women.”

“He doesn’t seem to like them very much,” mused Edelgard. 

“He doesn’t,” said Felix. “It’s shitty coping, I’ve been trying to get him to tone it down. If not for his own sake, then for the sake of the people he’s fucking.”

“Well, regardless. I appreciate your advice. Want to head to the auditorium?”

“Let’s,” said Felix. “I am curious to see what the other schools brought.”

* * *

_Later that Afternoon_

Edelgard sat in the lecture hall that Dorothea would be showcasing her solo in. She had gotten there early in order to grab a front row seat. The rest of the Garreg Mach students were with her, as well as Jeralt, who Byleth had clearly dragged along. Edelgard sat near Freya, who was excitedly bouncing in their seat to see their best friend and boyfriend perform. 

She couldn’t help noticing that Byleth was giving her a wide berth, sitting on the other side of the row with her father. Edelgard stole looks whenever she thought Byleth wasn’t paying attention, watching the way she moved as she talked to Jeralt.

The judges sat in the center of the front row, a table set up for their notes. They seemed distracted, chatting quietly among themselves as they waited. The room was set up in tiers, with the chairs becoming higher up the further back you sat. In the base of the room sat an upright piano, already holding Hubert’s music. 

At the stroke of two Dorothea and Hubert entered. Dorothea had exchanged her leggings and blouse for a long black gown with a delicate pearl necklace, her preferred performance attire. Hubert was dressed as always, all in slim fitting black dress clothes. He took the piano bench and stretched his fingers, his gloves off for once. 

While Edelgard had not expected Dorothea to ask him to accompany her, he was a fine pianist. He had been made to learn when starting the theremin, his parents worrying that he wouldn’t be able to serve the music industry without a more practical talent. She frowned to remember the arguments she had been witness to at the Vestra household.

Dorothea stepped up to her stand, clearing her throat. With a nod from one of the judges she gestured to Hubert. They breathed in time, starting at the same moment.  
  
Dorothea’s melody stood high over Hubert’s contemplative piano. She ducked and dove around the harmony, drawing in the crowd. Freya gasped, gripping the arm of their seat in an expression of pure adoration. 

Hubert’s severe facial expression softened as he played, the hard lines in his face softening into an expression something like peace. It was a short performance, barely cresting two minutes, but the space in the notes felt like a serene eternity.

As Hubert’s final laconic chords rang out the crowd stood still for a moment, before bursting into applause. Edelgard saw the judges smile between themselves before thanking Dorothea for her time. She beamed at them, following Hubert out of the room. 

The rest of the Garreg Mach attendants filtered out with the crowd.

“That was so good!,” said Freya. “I love that piece, I was so pleased when she chose it.”

“It was well done,” said Edelgard. “I’m glad we had the time to listen.”

Dorothea and Hubert waited across the hall. Freya picked them up in a hug, one after the other. 

“Thanks, babe,” said Dorothea. “I’m really glad you all could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Edelgard. She gave Dorothea a short hug, squeezing her once before retreating. Byleth approached from the back of the pack and handed Dorothea a small bouquet.

“Congratulations, Dorothea,” said Byleth, smiling warmly. “It was gorgeous.”

“Oh wow, thank you!,” said Dorothea, admiring the bouquet of roses. “This is so sweet of you.”

“She insisted we find a florist in the area,” said Jeralt. “We have plastic vases back at the hotel for later.”

“Hey come on, don’t spoil all my surprises,” said Byleth. She briefly met Edelgard’s eyes. The rest of the students gave their congratulations to Dorothea, showering her and Hubert in well deserved praise.

“Hey, do you have a moment?,” said Edelgard. Byleth nodded, so they stepped back from the crowd slightly. “So, I worry that I haven’t been a great friend.”

“What?,” said Byleth, her face betraying her shock. “What on Earth do you mean?”

“I find it… difficult to be close to people,” said Edelgard, averting her eyes from Byleth. “As such I tend to force them away when that closeness becomes apparent, no matter what either of us really want. I want to be your friend, and you don’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest.”

“Hmm,” said Byleth, taking a second to process. “I appreciate you telling me this. It means a lot that you’re trying. I am also not fantastic at closeness, so I was worried I had overstepped your boundaries in my attempts to be your friend. And for that I am sorry.”

“You haven’t done anything to make me upset with you, though,” said Edelgard.

“And the same to you. I thought I was the bastard, here,” said Byleth. The corner of her lip quirked upwards.

“So… nothing bad actually happened?,” said Edelgard.

“Correct. We may be a bit overzealous in our anxieties,” said Byleth, chuckling. “Well, considering we can still manage to stand each other, do you care to join me for tea? We have some free time while we wait for Dorothea’s results.”

“By all means,” said Edelgard.

* * *

The rest of the festival blew by faster than expected. Dorothea received a I on her solo, the highest possible mark. Edelgard and Felix did as well, wowing the judges with the sheer technicality of their performances. Freya received a II and was understandably was disappointed, but managed to still have an excellent time watching the performances and solos. Byleth gave them all rose bouquets. Edelgard’s sat in a place of honor by her bed in the hotel room.

In the afternoon of their final day of the festival, they got ready, dressing in their typical concert black and getting ready backstage. They were to play in the auditorium as part of the finale of the festival. The other 3 ensembles were with them, sat in groups away from the others. 

The tension in the air was palpable as they waited. They sat in silence, nothing but the tuning of instruments breaking the air. Byleth had her eyes closed and her legs crossed, taking deep breaths.

The speakers crackled to life suddenly.

_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Gronder Music Festival!_

Byleth rolled her eyes, but Edelgard could see her turn to hear the speaker better.

_As part of our first annual Competition of the Eagle and Lion the four ensembles on your program will be competing for the privilege of a 10,000 gild donation to their school, sponsored by the Enbarr Philharmonic. Now without further delay, the Fhiriad Holy College of Music!_

The Faergus Ensemble stepped on stage to a roar of applause. Edelgard stepped to a place where she could see the stage in order to watch. They were led by an wrinkled old man in a rumpled suit. They sat in their arcs, bringing their violins to attention.

Felix, Sylvain, and Mercedes joined Edelgard, watching as the ensemble began to play. Felix murmured a noncommittal sound as he watched, following the movements of the violin players. The stage lights shone off the polished wood.

“They’re good,” said Sylvain. He looked worried, but Felix shook his head.

“They are, but we’re better. Hell, look at the bassist’s form, her bowing is all over the place.” Sylvain nodded. Felix’s assessment was accurate, they were better. Edelgard felt pride swell in her chest as she watched them. 

_Next, presenting the Diedru Conservatory!_

One after another, the ensembles came and went. By Edelgard’s estimation the only real threat was the College of the Silver Maiden, Arianrhod’s conservatory. She tried to put the thoughts out of her mind as she picked up her folder and lined up by the curtain. The rest of the ensemble shuffled silently, trying to work their nerves out of their fingers.

_And now presenting the Seiros Conservatory of Musical Arts!_

Byleth turned to her ensemble and nodded. Edelgard took a deep breath and tried to give her a smile back. 

They stepped onto the stage and faced the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'm actually gonna take a bit of time away from this fic, I'm feeling a bit stuck with it for the moment. I want to work on some other stuff and I don't want this one to get stale. I think a few weeks off will give me some time to refresh and come back with a clear head. If you wanna read what I'm working on in the meantime, give it a read here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065386/chapters/66082543) It's another Edeleth thing with vampires this time, it may suit you. Have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol, Fade to Black Sex. Nothing explicit, just vaguely saucy.

The lights on the stage were near blinding. Edelgard cracked the joints in her fingers as she sat on the piano bench, trying to stretch the tension out. The ensemble took their seats, sitting quietly and softly retuning their instruments under the heat of the lights. 

Byleth unfolded her score, laying the pages across the large music stand. She lifted her baton, her eyes flicking up to the ensemble. She smiled softly and whispered.

“Ready?” The ensemble nodded, lifting their instruments. Byleth counted them off with four short flicks of the baton and they were off. As the musicians came in the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Edelgard could barely see the audience through the light, but she knew Rhea, Seteth, Jeralt, and Flayn were in the front row. 

She knotted her brow as she drove her fingers into the piano keys. She glared at her estimation of where Rhea was, sharpening her harmonies into razor focus. Byleth smiled at her as she directed, bobbing slightly to the beat. The fervor built and built until the sound of the ensemble strained against the walls of the room. Suddenly, just as it felt it could continue no longer, they broke into the jig.

Edelgard looked over to watch Hubert and Felix play. To her surprise Hubert was smiling, the ethereal tone of the theremin, lifting him as if he could fly. Felix’s face was fixed into harsh attention, but Edelgard could see the joy in the speed at which his hands moved.

The dance grew, the entire ensemble tilting along in a whirl of sound. Byleth’s face was somewhat manic as she directed, the fervor of the music plain on her face. Edelgard felt a pang in her chest to see it. 

As the music dropped off slowly the auditorium was silent for a moment before bursting into applause. The Garreg Mach members in the audience stood, loudly clapping and cheering. Edelgard saw Flayn jumping up and down in excitement, and Jeralt’s cheers could be heard easily on stage. 

Byleth gestured to the ensemble to stand, turning around. She bowed deeply at the waist, her deep blue hair obscuring her expression of delight. She stood again and gestured to the band, prompting them to match her bow. When their heads came up Byleth led them off stage, the crowd still applauding.

As they crossed behind the curtain Byleth turned to address the group.

“Fuck yes,” she whispered, bouncing with joy. “You all killed it!”

“It’s all thanks to you, our teacher,” said Edelgard. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I just waved a baton, you all did the hard work,” said Byleth.

“Nonsense!,” said Freya. “Your teaching was crucial.”

“Not to mention you wrote the damn piece,” said Felix. 

“Uh… I don’t know what to say,” said Byleth. She blushed, absentmindedly playing with her hair. “Thank you all.”

“Now is the time for a celebratory group hug!,” said Freya. 

“Must we-,” started Hubert before he was pulled in by Freya’s arms. The group gathered around, even Felix joined on the edge. Edelgard hung out on the edge for a moment until Byleth took her hand and pulled her in, tightly pressing her against her chest. Edelgard’s mind fizzled out, faintly registering the scent of floral perfume that Byleth wore. 

“You are all so special to me,” said Byleth. “I adore you all.”

“We… uh, we adore you too,” said Edelgard, blushing heavily. As they let go the Garreg Mach audience found their way back stage. 

“Goddamn, kid,” said Jeralt, pulling Byleth into a bear hug. “That was one hell of a show.”  
  
“Thanks dad,” said Byleth meekly. Edelgard could see her face tinged red. “Hopefully we win.”

“Excellent work, everyone,” said Rhea. “Especially our Byleth. I believe that very well may have secured the grant for us.”

“We shall see,” said Seteth. “The judging will take a couple hours or so.”

“Maybe we could get early dinner in the meantime?,” said Byleth. “I could stand to take my mind off of things.”

“My treat,” said Rhea. “Here, let’s go.”

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

The group sat in the auditorium, occupying a row to themselves. The announcement would be coming in a minute, and hushed chatting rattled around the room. Edelgard sat between Byleth and Dorothea, absentmindedly playing with one of the spare ribbons she kept for her hair. 

Byleth anxiously tapped her foot, her toe fluttering up and down against the carpet. She played with a small fidget toy, a small button that she clicked rapidly. She suddenly looked up and over to Edelgard and Dorothea.

“Hey, so Dad said he’d get himself a single room so we can have our celebration in the suite,” said Byleth. 

“Oh, wow!,” said Dorothea. “That’s really sweet of him.”

“Just don’t trash the place,” said Jeralt from Byleth’s other side. “I don’t want to deal with Rhea’s complaints.”

“Understandably,” said Edelgard. “We will be careful. Thank you, Mr. Eisner.”

  
“Please, call me Jeralt. I’m just glad you kids are gonna have fun.”

“Not too much fun, I hope,” said Seteth from down the row. “Remember, you represent Garreg Mach, and should anything untoward happen…”

“We’ll be on our best behaviour,” said Byleth. Her breath stopped as a festival representative stepped out on stage. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor, each step raising the tension in the room. She lowered the mic on the podium, clearing her voice.

“Welcome,” she said warmly, smiling at the crowd. “We hope you have enjoyed yourselves today! Please give a round of applause to the Gronder University staff and faculty, we couldn’t have done this today without them.”

The auditorium clapped politely. The rapid tapping of Byleth’s feet on the floor sped up.

“I see no reason to delay, so let us introduce the ensembles competing in the Competition of the Eagle and the Lion. First, we have the Fhirdiad Holy College of Music, directed by Gilbert Pronislav. Next, the Diedru Conservatory, directed by Judith Von Daphnel. Lastly, the Seiros Conservatory of Music, directed by Byleth Eisner.” 

As she announced each conservatory the polite applause continued, supplanted by the roar of cheers from the students of the conservatory. As her name was called Byleth squirmed in her seat, trying to sink out of view. Jeralt chuckled and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Now as a reminder, the students will be competing for a 10,000 gild grant, donated by the Enbarr Philharmonic. The grant will be given to their school, to be used to further musical education in Fodlan,” said the announcer, reading off a card. “But I see no reason to delay further. Without further ado, your winner is…”

She held onto the pause for far too long. Byleth’s leg started rattling like a machine gun. Edelgard held her breath, bracing for defeat.

“...the Seiros Conservatory of Music!” The auditorium felt like it had cracked open, all the tension released into a feverish celebration. Edelgard’s breath was let out, her muscles releasing in a flood of relief. Byleth cheered, jumping up and hopping excitedly. Jeralt pulled her into another bear hug, lifting her off the floor and letting her legs dangle in the air. She fell back to the ground radiant, her excitement brightening the room around her.

“Congratulations, Byleth,” said Rhea. “I expected no less from you.”

“I knew you could do it,” said Edelgard, beaming. Byleth smiled mischievously, pulling her out of her chair with a yelp and wrapping her in a hug. 

“All thanks to you,” said Byleth, kissing her on the cheek. Edelgard flushed bright red, her words escaping her. 

“I think they want you to get on stage, kid,” said Jeralt. Byleth let Edelgard go, looking over sheepishly. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go!,” she said, briskly walking out of the row. The ensemble followed her up to the stage, lining up by the podium. The announcer had a giant novelty sized check made out to the conservatory.

“Here, line up so we can get a photo,” said the announcer, passing the large piece of paper to Byleth. She ushered the ensemble into a group behind the check, arranging the group so Felix, Edelgard, and Byleth were in front, with Hubert, Freya, Sylvain, and Mercedes behind them. “Okay, and 3, 2, 1, smile!”

The flash of the camera went off temporarily blinding Edelgard. The photographer looked at his camera display and gave a thumbs up. Edelgard felt like her heart could burst with pride.

“Thank you so much for attending, have a lovely day with the rest of the festival!”

* * *

The students sat around the living room of the Eisner’s suite, all settling in for champagne. Freya popped the cork, jumping slightly as shot against the washcloth she had pulled around the bottleneck.

They poured the sparkling wine into clear plastic cups, passing them around the group.

“To Byleth,” said Freya, raising their glass. “We couldn’t have done it without her.” Everyone tapped their cups together, the plastic clicking as it made contact. Edelgard chugged her glass, downing it in one fell gulp.

“Goddess, Edie,” said Dorothea. “The champagne isn’t going anywhere.”

“I’ll live,” said Edelgard.

“I’ll make sure she drinks water,” said Byleth. She had gotten out of her more formal clothes, switching to sweat pants and flannel. She looked supremely cosy.

“Good,” said Dorothea. “Petra says congrats!”

“She is such a sweetheart,” said Freya, dramatically sitting on Hubert’s lap. They wrapped their arm around his neck as he furiously blushed, which for Hubert was a light dusting of pink on his pallid skin. “Please send our love back.”

“She’s a good girl,” said Sylvain. He winked at Dorothea. “Hold on to her, it’s not every day you find someone like that.”

“I plan to,” said Dorothea. “Goddess, Lin is already asleep.” He was on the floor, snoring away. Freya nudged him with their foot but he remained fast asleep.

“It’s hardly a surprise,” said Hubert. “I have no idea how that man sleeps so much.”

“Right? He even managed to sleep through Felix’s bitching last night,” said Sylvain.

“Fuck off,” said Felix, flipping Sylvain off. 

“Hey your bitchiness is one of my favorite qualities,” said Sylvain, chuckling. He slung an arm over Felix, pulling him into a half hug.

“Annie said it’s how we know you love us,” said Mercedes. “She said you’re a tsundere.” Felix blushed crimson, trying to stammer out a rebuttal. Byleth burst into laughter, a bright pealing sound that nearly stunned the room into silence.

“What?,” she said. “It was funny.”

“I think that’s the loudest I’ve ever heard you laugh,” said Edelgard. “It was… good.”

“It’s an excellent laugh,” said Freya. “I shall fight anyone who says otherwise.”

“Please don’t,” said Hubert. “I won’t rescue you.”

“How _dare_ you,” said Freya, gasping in mock offense. “Have you no honor?”

“It’s Hubert,” said Edelgard. “I don’t think he cares about honor.”

“Some man I have fallen for,” said Freya, leaning their head on Hubert’s shoulder. Byleth was staring at the novelty check, currently leaning against the dining table. Her eyes seemed to flash as inspiration struck. 

“Do you all want to do something dumb?,” she said, mischievously grinning.

“Fuck yes,” said Sylvain. Felix rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Edelgard could feel a twinge of anxiety in her stomach.

“Wait, wait,” said Edelgard. “What dumb thing do you mean?”

“I’m gonna make a big paper airplane out of the check. We can throw it out the window,” said Byleth. She stood and grabbed the check, laying it out on the dining table by the kitchenette. 

“Don’t you need that for like, money?,” said Sylvain. 

“It’s not the real check, it’s just a prop,” said Byleth. “Soooooo I’m gonna fold it.” She started to make a paper airplane, creasing the thick paper and folding it in on itself. 

“Are you sure about this?,” said Edelgard “Like, where are you even going to throw it from?”

“There’s a balcony in one of the bedrooms,” said Byleth. “Some of us can go down to the parking lot to go catch it.” She picked up the massive paper airplane, giving it a test toss. It sailed a few feet, skidding on the carpet. 

“I’ll go get it,” said Sylvain.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” said Felix. 

“Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself,” said Mercedes. “Sylvain has been known to do dumb things.”

“Hey, come on,” said Sylvain. “I thought you two loved me?” Felix grunted, shrugging.

“I’m so excited you have no idea,” said Byleth. “Text me when you’re in the parking lot. Go to the side facing the road, that’s the way the balcony faces.”

“Will do. Let’s go, Fe.” They left the room, letting the spring door swing shut with a click. Byleth led the group out to the balcony, stepping through the low light of Jeralt’s room. Edelgard couldn’t help but look around. It was sparse, the only signs Jeralt had been there being his small suitcase on the chair. It was open, a few shirts spilling out onto the floor. She did notice that a leather bound book stuck out from the suitcase, the corner visible.

Byleth slid the big glass doors open, stepping out onto the concrete balcony. The group stepped out, crowding out the door. The cold wind blew, sending Edelgard’s teeth chattering. 

“Are you sure about this?,” said Edelgard. “This feels rash.”

“I’ve always wanted to make a big paper airplane,” said Byleth. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” She reached a hand out to brush over Edelgard, the brief contact of skin on skin sending a shiver down her spine. Byleth looked so pretty in the hazy light, the curves of her face illuminated by the lamp inside the room.

Edelgard saw Sylvain and Felix emerge into the parking lot. Byleth’s phone buzzed with the signal.

“Ok, let’s do this,” she said. She picked up the plane, grasping it behind the fold. With a fluid motion she launched it, the paper slipping over the balcony and into open air. It flew in a clean arc for a few seconds before tipping, nose diving out of the air. It spiralled out, crashing into the street with the distant sound of crumpling paper, the nose collapsing completely. “Well, I think that was a complete success.”

“But it plummeted?,” said Edelgard. “It only flew a few feet.”

“Crashing is the first step to not crashing eventually,” said Byleth. “It’s a work in progress, it doesn’t have to be perfect right away.” She smiled, divine in her joy. Edelgard found herself wanting to breach the space between them, but instead lingered just within arms reach.

Down below Sylvain grabbed the plane, holding it above his head like a sand raider spear. He ran back to Felix, walking with him back into the hotel.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Edelgard. She stepped back into the main hotel room.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

Edelgard’s buzz was leaving her, the alcohol fading from her blood. She sat leaned against Byleth’s shoulder, her head resting in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. She idly listened to Felix, Sylvain, and Dorothea chat as she sipped at the water she had been forced to drink.

Byleth’s arm was around her, the muscles under the skin pressing into her back. She was a radiator, her body heat keeping Edelgard warm and comfortable. She had taken off her flannel an hour ago, leaving her in a tight t shirt and jeans, her powerful arms on full display.

Dorothea, Sylvain, and Felix sat flopped around the sitting area. Sylvain was draped over Felix, and Dorothea sprawled over a couch entirely by herself. Everyone else had left to sleep, leaving the room blessedly quiet.

“Do you want to play some kind of drinking game?,” said Sylvain. “Like never have I ever?”

“No,” said Felix. “I know too much about your sex life already.”

“Hey, no one said it had to be sex questions,” said Sylvain.

“Literally what other point is there to Never Have I Ever?,” said Felix.

“It’s also helpful if you want to embarrass your friends,” said Byleth. “Wait, no. Don’t be mean to each other. I do not allow it.”

“Darling, Felix is gonna be a bitch,” said Dorothea. “It’s his calling.”

“Dorothea-,” started Edelgard.

“No, she’s right. It’s an art,” said Felix.

“Is it natural, Felix?,” said Byleth. “Or do you need to work at it?”

“When we were kids he was such a sweetheart,” said Sylvain. “He always wanted me to kiss any injuries he got to make them better. It was adorable.”

“Fuck you,” said Felix, covering his face to hide a blush. “I was 6.”

“Dude, it happened until you were like, 12.”

“I cannot believe you,” said Felix. “I thought we were friends.”

Edelgard yawned, her eyes fluttering shut as her mouth stretched wide. When they opened again Byleth was looking at her tenderly. Her face was soft, the usual stoicism melted away in favor of warmth. 

Edelgard decided to be bold and wrapped her hand around Byleth’s, intertwining their fingers. They were strong hands, the fingers calloused and the nails cut into short ovals. Byleth had painted them burgundy, the shade of deep red wine.

“I like your nails,” said Edelgard. “The color is nice.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “It reminds me of you. You love your red aesthetic.”

“It’s a good color,” said Edelgard. She looked away, watching Dorothea tap away at her phone. As she put it down Felix’s chimed.

“It’s been fun everyone, but I’m really tired,” said Dorothea. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room.”

“Same,” said Felix. He pulled Sylvain off of him and stood. He offered a hand. “Come on, let’s go sleep, dumbass.”

“But I’m having fun?,” said Sylvain. “I can catch up later, I wanna keep hanging out.”

“Sylvain,” said Felix, glaring. “We can have fun in our room. Let’s go.”

“Fun in our room?,” said Sylvain, grinning like a fox. “Felix, I underestimated you~” Felix flushed bright red and quickly walked off, leaving Sylvain to stand on his own. 

“Have fun, you two,” said Dorothea, winking at Edelgard. She shepherded Sylvain out of the room, leaving Byleth and Edelgard alone.

“Hmm,” said Byleth. “That was… odd. I wonder why they left?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” said Edelgard, trying desperately to redirect. “I can go too, if you need to sleep.”

“Nah, I think I’ll be up for awhile,” said Byleth. “Want to watch something? I’ve got stuff on my laptop.”

“Sure,” said Edelgard. Byleth stood, fetching her laptop from her room. It was an older machine, with stickers covering the lid. “I didn’t take you for a sticker woman, Byleth. It’s cute.” Byleth rolled her eyes.

“What can I say, I was young once,” she said, opening the laptop and sitting back down by Edelgard. “You kids might not understand the appeal of a good sticker, but I have age and experience to guide me.”

“You’re only like, a year older than us!,” said Edelgard, laughing. “You’re basically our peer. It’s no wonder you’re so friendly.” Byleth shrugged.

“Fair point. I do enjoy being your friend,” said Byleth. “You all have been delightful.”

“You’re pretty delightful yourself,” said Edelgard. 

“Thanks…,” said Byleth. “You all are… the first real friend group I’ve had, honestly. I’ve had individual friends but like… never so many.” Edelgard wrapped an arm around Byleth’s waist, turning to face her.

“I can’t speak for everyone,” she said. “But I’m honored to have that privilege.” Byleth smiled sending a ripple of courage through her. 

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “I must say, I’m fond of you, too.” Edelgard’s face flushed, but she didn’t look away.

“You’re so… so much. In like. A good way,” she said. “You’re also extremely handsome, Ms. Eisner.” Byleth giggled, ruffling Edelgard’s hair with her spare hand.

“You’re not bad looking yourself, Ms. Hresvelg.”

“Hey, uh,” started Edelgard. “Are you still drunk?”

“No? It wore off an hour ago, why do you ask?” 

“Because I really want to kiss you.” Byleth flushed crimson, her eyes shooting open. She nodded slightly.

Edelgard closed the gap between them, finding Byleth’s lips with her own. She melted into the kiss, sinking into the gaps and barriers that held them apart. Byleth kissed back hungrily, pulling Edelgard in deeper.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” said Byleth between breaths. She shifted herself so they were more comfortable, pulling Edelgard in with a hand on the small of her back.

“How long?,” said Edelgard, running her hands through Byleth’s hair.

“Since I saw you play for me the first time, when you played Pathetique. You were... radiant,” said Byleth, stealing another kiss. They crashed together again, the flimsy remains of chaste flirting vanishing like vapor in the air. 

Edelgard bit Byleth’s lower lip, drawing out a hitching gasp. Byleth’s hands slid up to her shoulders, pushing her back against the couch and exploring the new space they had found together. She swung her legs over Edelgard’s, straddling her and pinning her down.

“Can I kiss your neck?,” said Byleth, pulling away. Edelgard flushed but nodded. Byleth smiled and began to work her way down, leaving lipstick smudges across her jaw and to her neck. Edelgard felt her blood thundering through her body as Byleth kissed her, toying with the skin over her pulse point. She dug her fingernails into Byleth’s back, the muscles giving under the pressure.

“Goddess, Byleth,” said Edelgard. Byleth pulled up, cupping Edelgard’s face in a hand.

“I think we forgot about our movie,” she said, breathless. 

“I regret nothing,” said Edelgard, steadying her breath. “It was worth forgetting.”

“Do you want to uh. Go further?,” said Byleth. “It’s totally fine if you don’t I just-”

“I do,” said Edelgard. “I’m feeling brave.” Byleth grinned and sat up, pulling her t-shirt off. Edelgard saw the blush had spread to her chest, the skin flushed red and hot. She made to unbutton Edelgard’s shirt, undoing the top button before panic gripped Edelgard’s heart.

“Wait!”

Byleth stopped dead in her tracks.

“Too much?,” she said.

“No, just. My shirt stays on,” said Edelgard. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” said Byleth. “Here.” She found Edelgard’s lips, her tongue sliding between them, blurring the lines where one woman began and the other ended. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” She took Edelgard’s hand, leading her into new depths.

Edelgard shut the door behind them and let herself fall headfirst into the newly opened depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tbh I forced this one out so the middle bit with the plane isn't great, but I felt bad just hanging onto the rest of it so I forced it out. Still going to be on hiatus for a bit until I feel better. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: angst, panic attack, non explicit sex talk, slight child abuse references, smoking. It's a heavier chapter.
> 
> What Edelgard listens to in the car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfEdLNUKM6I

The morning light from the window was what woke Edelgard. She was rumpled, her long hair lying in a tangled halo around her head. Byleth still slept, her naked back facing Edelgard. 

“Oh, fuck,” whispered Edelgard. She felt a cold fear grip her chest, the reality of the dawn settling in. She stumbled out of bed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the closet. She was disheveled, her makeup smudged and her hair tangled. She naked from the waist down, but thankfully her shirt was still on, partially unbuttoned but still covering her arms. She could see a network of bruises peeking out from under the collar, adorning her neck in proof of what had happened.

“Edelgard?,” murmured Byleth, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She blinked sleep out of her eyes, pushing her dark blue hair out of her face. “You’re up early.”

“Uh, yes,” stammered Edelgard. She had to wrestle her gaze away from Byleth’s chest. “I uh, I need to get packed, so I’m going back to my hotel room.”

“Stay for a little while?,” said Byleth. “It’s not even 7 yet, I wanna cuddle.” She held her arms open, but Edelgard stepped back, pressed against the wall.

“I’m sorry, I need to go,” she said.

“Is everything ok?,” said Byleth. “I uh. Did I fuck up again?”

“No, no,” said Edelgard. “I’m just having feelings. About uh. Sex. Anxiety.”

“Oh, darling,” said Byleth. Edelgard felt her heart pang like she had been stabbed. “We don’t have to make it anything more than a one time thing, if you want.”

“I don’t know,” said Edelgard. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and I like. I enjoyed it, but. I need some time.”

“I understand,” said Byleth. “If you need me…”

“I’ll text you,” said Edelgard. She quickly pulled her clothes on, buttoning her shirt up to the collar in an attempt to feign control. “Goodbye, Byleth.” She quickly left the room, nearly sprinting out of the room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she went to her room, smudging the remains of her eyeliner even further. 

She found her hotel room, fumbling with the electronic key and slipping into the door. She went to the bathroom, swiping a makeup wipe from Dorothea’s suitcase. She tried to clean up the smudged makeup, but her tears overtook her. She shook with choked down sobs, her shoulders shuddering.

The door behind her opened slightly, Dorothea peeking in.

“Edie? Is everything ok?,” she said, her voice dripping with worry. Edelgard hated to hear it.

“I’m fine,” she lied, trying to cram her emotions back into the box they usually lived in. “Just cleaning up my makeup.”

“Girl, you are absolutely not fine,” said Dorothea. She stepped into the bathroom, taking the makeup wipe and helping Edelgard clean up the rest of her face. She gently wiped under her eyes, the smeared mascara coming off with her ministrations. “There you go. Now, what happened? Do I have to kill Byleth?”

“No, she didn’t do anything wrong,” said Edelgard. “I did. I uh. We fucked, and I freaked out when I woke up, so I dashed. It was a mistake.”

“Oh, darling,” said Dorothea, wrapping Edelgard in her arms. Another choked sob escaped, rattling out of her throat. “It’s ok, let it out.”

“I fucking hate myself,” said Edelgard, squeezing words out from the margins of her breath. “I can’t even feel happy when I get what I want. I’m pathetic. Barely even a person.”

“Edie, no. You’re not allowed to talk about yourself that way,” said Dorothea, pulling back and glaring into Edelgard’s eyes. “You aren’t having a panic attack because you’re terrible, it’s trauma.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Edelgard. 

“You will,” said Dorothea. She pulled Edelgard to her chest, stroking her hair. “Do you want me to get you breakfast? I’ll bring stuff up from the buffet.”

“Just… stay for a minute,” said Edelgard, squeezing Dorothea’s back. She stayed like that, trying to thaw the frozen depths of her heart with the warmth of another.

* * *

The drive back to Garreg Mach was long and cold. Once again in the backseat of Freya’s SUV, she kept her earbuds in and the volume up. The tears had dried, but the exhausted fuzz in her head had refused to clear. She saw Dorothea occasionally glance over from her seat, but she kept her eye fixed forward. 

Byleth had sent her a picture of a cat she had seen by a gas station on the way home, an attempt to break the silence that Edelgard had left between them. It went ignored. 

At a gas station she bought a black coffee and a pack of cigarettes, sneaking the contraband out in her coat pocket, trying to keep them out of Dorothea’s view. She knew at some level that she was just making it worse, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

When they arrived back at the Black Eagle house she packed another suitcase, getting ready for the red eye flight out to Enbarr with Hubert. It would be a long night.

Once she had packed she called the Uber to carry them to the airport and dragged her suitcase out to the street, sitting in the cold night air. She lit a cigarette, dragging in the smoke. The nicotine hit in a wave, her muscles relaxing. Muffled footsteps approached behind her, the sound of dress shoes on concrete. 

“I thought you had quit smoking,” said Hubert. 

“I quit quitting,” said Edelgard, waving her hand as she spoke. The glow of the cigarette ember traced a red figure in the air in front of her, the trail of smoke following close behind. “It doesn’t fucking matter.” Hubert made a noncommittal noise, sitting down beside her on the curb, dropping his suitcase on the grass. 

“Do you wish to talk about it? You have been distant all day,” he said.

“No,” said Edelgard. “I absolutely do not.”

“As you wish,” said Hubert. “Should you desire to…”

“Fine, fine,” she snapped. She sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just in a foul mood. I am not looking forward to being home.”

“I certainly can understand that,” said Hubert. “I’ve been convincing Freya to come stay with me for a week or two, we can all try to band together for survival.”

“We can try, who knows if it’ll work,” said Edelgard. “I know I’m going to have to fend off Arundel’s company.”

“I’ll try to keep you out of his clutches as much as possible. I have even been getting texts from him,” said Hubert. “What a repugnant man.”

“Wait, what? What does he want from you?,” said Edelgard, a flutter of fear settling in her stomach.

“He wants me to help convince you to become his COO once you graduate. I don’t think he realizes I’m not my father’s toady,” said Hubert.

“Dammit,” said Edelgard. “This is the last thing I need right now.”

“True,” said Hubert. They waited in silence the cold night air biting at Edelgard’s ears. She put the stub of the cigarette out on the heel of her shoe. The Uber driver rolled up, poking his head out the window.

“Edelgard?,” he said.

“That would be me,” she said, clambering up. She took one last look at the Black Eagle House, sighing and hoisting her suitcase into the car. 

* * *

The Hresvelg Manor was mostly dark, with only a few lights visible from outside. The weather was warmer in Enbarr, practically balmy in comparison to Garreg Mach. The grounds surrounding the manor were lit by electric lamps, bathing the stone walls in stark shades of light and dark. Her suitcases rolled up the stone path, thumping over the gaps.

She unlocked the front door, punching the passcode into the keypad by the door to turn off the alarm. The foyer was lit by a single lamp, casting long shadows creeping up the walls. Under the lamp was a note, scrawled in shaky, handwritten text.

_ El, I am sorry that I can’t receive you, but I can’t bear to stay up past 10 any more. There’s food in the fridge, and your room is cleaned up and ready for you. I’ll see you in the morning. _

_ -Dad _

Edelgard sighed. She hadn’t expected her father to wait up for her, but she still felt an ache in her chest at his absence. She felt her way through the hallway at the end of the foyer, finding her way to the kitchen. 

The polished marble countertops reflected the light left on over the stove. The kitchen looked barren, with barely any signs of life other than the kettle on the stovetop. Edelgard remembered cooking here with her mother, helping her stir and mix food. She had never let her use the knives.

Edelgard rummaged through the fridge for food, grabbing a snack to take with her upstairs. The carpet under her feet muffled her footsteps as she climbed the stairs, her fingers gliding along the rail. The upper floor was filled with old bedrooms, Edelgard’s room the only one with a cracked door.

It swung the rest of the way open as Edelgard pushed it, gliding along on its hinges quietly. Her room was just as she left it. She dropped her suitcases by the walk in closet, sitting down on the armchair she kept by her bookshelf. 

She shot Dorothea and Hubert a quick text that she had made it home alive. Her eyes lingered on her messages, hovering over Byleth’s name. She took a deep breath, held it, and sent her a picture of her bed with the caption  _ Home.  _ The bulletin board she kept on the wall behind her desk caught her eye.

The old photos she pinned up were still there. There were pictures of her and Hubert at her high school senior dance (both entirely too goth for their private school), a selfie with Dorothea from freshman orientation, a few pictures from scattered recitals. In the center was an old polaroid, the first photo she had let anyone take after she left Arundel’s guardianship, taken by Hubert. She looked dorky, fully in the throes of puberty, even smaller than she was now. Her hair was messily bleached and poorly chopped short (a DIY look by Hubert), her clothes were too big, and she hadn’t quite grown into her big lilac eyes. But she could see fire in them.

She pulled the photo off the wall, flipping it over. There were sharpie markings on the back, written in her bold handwriting.

_ 1/1/12. Still Alive. _

Despite herself she smiled, pinning the photo back to the board. Her phone buzzed in her hand, playing the small guitar melody she had set for Byleth’s text tone.

_ Text from Byleth @ 1:15 _

_ Byleth:  _ Great! Sothis says hi

She had attached a picture of her cat flipped onto her back, stretched out on her lap. She looked indignant, almost.

_ Edelgard:  _ I need to meet her

_ Byleth:  _ lol you can when you get back. 

_ Byleth:  _ ugh I need sleep. I’ll text you tomorrow.

_ Edelgard:  _ Night, Byleth.

_ Byleth:  _ :)

Edelgard turned off her notifications, flopping face first onto her bed. The canopies stretched between the posts were deep red. The turtleneck she wore was red. Byleth’s nails had been painted red. The scratches they had left running down Edelgard’s back were red. The blood in her veins was red, proof she was alive. Still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who doesn't fucking understand what a hiatus is
> 
> Nah but really, gonna be updating sporadically for awhile, because life. Angst is easier to write for me when sad, so I can probably occasionally shove something out the door. This is a bit of a shorter one, but it made sense with the overall structure. Take it easy, everyone <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child abuse, speaking with an abuser.

Edelgard sat at the grand piano in the living room of the Hresvelg Manor. The instrument was an old friend, and the ivory keys were a welcome sight. The weeks at home had been uneventful, and she ached to return to school.

Freya was staying with Hubert for the end of break, getting away from their father and the stresses of the Aegir home. They had all spent time in Enbarr, whiling away the hours in the tea houses and museums. 

As Edelgard absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down the black keys she felt a shiver pass up her spine, like something was watching her. She glanced behind her and saw a familiar shadow leaning against the wall, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and maroon tie.

Volkhard Arundel’s pale snake eyes watched her, a bemused smile playing at his lip.

“Don’t stop on my account, Edelgard,” he said, his voice sliding across Edelgard’s ears. “You truly take your hobby seriously, don’t you?”

“I am hardly going to let my career languish,” said Edelgard, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. “You didn’t ring the doorbell.”

“I have a key,” said Arundel. “I figured I’d surprise my niece with a visit.”

“You shouldn’t have,” said Edelgard, trying not to spit bile. Arundel smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Come now, is that any way to treat your darling uncle?,” he said, musing. “I came to ask you how your education is going.”

“It is fine,” said Edelgard. “I’m learning.”

“I should hope,” said Arundel. “I suppose if you don’t have time for me I’ll cut to the chase. I want you to reconsider your stance on the Agarthan COO question. It is a path to success, that much you cannot deny.”

“I made my position clear,” said Edelgard. “I have no interest in being an arms dealer, even a legal one.”

“That’s a crude interpretation of our work. We provide tools for the police and military, we are a large part in the safety of Adestria and Fodlan at large.”

“I said no,” spat Edelgard. Arundel’s smile dropped. He stalked over to the piano, standing over the side. His eyes narrowed and pierced through Edelgard’s.

“Need I remind you all I have done for you? I took you and your siblings in when your father couldn’t hack it, and I have provided much for you. I have known you for years, my niece, and I know that this is the only path you will walk. Do you care to know how I know?”

“...how,” whispered Edelgard.

“I know, because we are the same,” said Arundel. His eyes widened as he leaned in. “I see in you the same cunning, the same ambition, the same potential to step up and become more than you are. You are made in my image, Edelgard, and you will realize that I have made you more than you would have been.”

Edelgard felt a cold grip in her chest. The room spun away, leaving her in a binary orbit with Arundel. 

“Get the fuck out,” she spat, too strained to say anything else.

“Think about it,” said Arundel. As he backed away the room came back into focus, shaky but present. “I’ll be in touch. Farewell.” He walked away, slinging his overcoat across his shoulders and disappearing out of view. A few seconds later Edelgard heard the door open and close. 

She closed the lid of the piano and went upstairs to get her cigarettes. 

* * *

Byleth let her head fall against her desk, the weight of the night pressing down on her back. It was near 3 in the morning, and she had been slowly hacking away at her dissertation for hours. The semester was going to start the next morning, and she knew she needed to sleep, especially considering she was teaching an intro conducting course tomorrow, but she couldn’t find it in herself to put away her laptop.

She kept reading her old texts with Edelgard, scrolling through the photos and texts they had sent. It ranged from silly to heartfelt, and the more she read the worse the ache in her chest felt.

She decided that checking in on their tutoring was as good a reason as any to text. 

Message to Edelgard von Hresvelg @ 2:58 AM

_Byleth:_ Hey are we doing tutoring on Thursday still?

_Byleth:_ I’m just trying to sort my schedule.

The response was near immediate.

_Edelgard:_ Yes. Go to sleep.

_Byleth:_ Hey, you’re also up. 

_Edelgard:_ No one has accused me of making good decisions.

_Byleth:_ lol I will. J’accuse

_Edelgard:_ Unbelievable. I thought we were friends.

_Edelgard:_ Uh, on that note can we talk soon? About Gronder?

_Byleth:_ Yeah, that would be good. Want to skip the lesson and do tea? You can come over to my place if you want, Dad won’t be home

_Byleth:_ Meet Sothis and all

_Edelgard:_ Sure

  
_Edelgard:_ I’ll see you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Short chapter this time, mostly wanted to get something out. Something of a coming change to the fic, from now on it's gonna start straying more and more from the structure of Crimson Flower, as I have other directions I wanna take things. Hopefully they'll be to your liking.
> 
> "Hiatus" continues (i still don't know what that means lol), but I will update when I can. Enjoy your holidays, darlings <3


	19. Chapter 19

Edelgard waited on the porch of the Black Eagles House, bundled up in a thick wool coat. She was waiting for Byleth to come pick her up to take her to a tea house in the city, somewhere they could talk both with the aid of good snacking and away from the university’s prying eyes.

It was a cold morning, the sky impossibly blue and her breath clouding in front of her. Edelgard tapped the toe of her boots, the rubber thumping against the cold concrete. She had never quite gotten used to the freezing winters of Garreg Mach. Enbarr only got chilly, rarely dipping too far below freezing. 

Byleth’s car rumbled up the drive, the engine humming as she put it in park. Edelgard hopped up and quickly skipped into the car, basking in the warmth of the car. Byleth watched her out of the corner of her eye as she buckled in.

“Morning, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “How was your break?” Edelgard grimaced to remember her altercation with Volkhard, but spat out a platitude.

“It was fine. I had the Solstice Feast with Hubert and Freya, which was nice. Yours?

“It was nice,” said Byleth. “Dad and I did some ice fishing. Bernie and Leonie spent the feast with us.”

“Oh yeah, she told me. She said you all played Risk?” Byleth smirked. 

“Yeah, we kicked ass. Bernadetta and I made an alliance and pushed Leonie and my dad out of all the capitals before we started trying to win. We had to call a draw though, we weren’t able to finish.” Byleth’s eyes shone with pride, one hand gesticulating excitedly as she drove.

“Sounds like you like strategy games as much as Bernie.”

“Yeah, they’re a special interest. I really like the ones I have on my computer. If you ever wanna hear me info-dump just let me know.”

“I would,” said Edelgard. The knot of tension in her stomach had begun to loosen. She sank into the seat, stretching her legs out under the dashboard. “I am glad you and Bernie have been getting along.”

“Me, too,” said Byleth. “I know I kind of intimidated her at first, but I think she realized I’m secretly a goober.”

“Secretly?,” said Edelgard, smirking. “The second time I met you you had brought treats for a bunch of university cats and let them literally walk all over you.”

“Hey now, they deserved it,” said Byleth. “And you had treats for them, too.”

“Yeah, but mine weren’t homemade!,” said Edelgard. Byleth giggled, shrugging. 

“I think my labors were appreciated,” she said. The car weaved through the crowded streets, sliding into a free spot. Byleth hopped out and put a few quarters in the meter. Edelgard tried not to stare, but couldn’t help but admire the leather jacket and leggings that she wore. “Coming?”

“Oh, yes,” said Edelgard sheepishly. She got out of the car and tried to walk, but the soles of her shoes found no purchase, sliding on the frosty pavement. She flailed her arms wildly and began to fall, but Byleth caught her, putting her back on her feet in an unfrozen patch of sidewalk.

“Why are you wearing Docs?,” said Byleth. “They have no traction in the winter.” Edelgard pouted, carefully walking away from the patch of ice. 

“These are my only boots. Besides, they look cool,” she said. Byleth chuckled, lifting one of her boots from the ground. They were objectively hideous, but Edelgard could see the lug sole grabbing the ice.

“You need to get yourself proper winter boots. It isn’t Faergus, but it still gets icy in the winters.”

“Are there… uh… those sure do look traction...ey,” said Edelgard. She internally screamed at herself, but Byleth just shrugged. 

“They aren’t pretty, but it’s better than breaking a bone. I’m sure there are prettier ones. For now, the shop is right here.” She led Edelgard into a small corner tea house, a crammed little building jammed between two other businesses. Byleth ordered tea, leaving Edelgard to pick a table. She picked on in the corner, sitting with her back to the wall. She pulled off the abundance of winter gear, stuffing it in her coat pockets. 

Byleth brought a wooden tray with a pot of tea and two floral cups. She poured, the amber liquid steaming out of the spout. 

“Thank you,” said Edelgard. 

“Of course,” said Byleth. “Now uh… I guess we should talk about things.”

“I guess so,” said Edelgard. “I uh. I’m sorry about how I left things a month ago. I know we’ve been like, texting on and off, but I didn’t really apologize, and you deserve better than that.”

“Water under the bridge,” said Byleth. Edelgard frowned.

“No, Byleth. You’re allowed to be annoyed that I froze you out,” she said.

“But, that’s your business,” said Byleth. Now she was frowning, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I get that you have your own needs, you don’t have to be like, apologetic over it.”

“My needs aren’t an excuse,” said Edelgard. “You had been vulnerable and I shoved you away. I… I feel like I don’t know how to deal with that. Vulnerability.”

“Edelgard-”

“Please, just. Let me speak,” said Edelgard. She gathered herself. “I want you, Byleth. Not just sexually, but romantically. I… I have a lot of hang ups around that, and around sex in general. I let my anxiety get the better of me, and while I know it’s understandable, I don’t want to begin whatever this will be by walking all over your own feelings.” She paused, searching Byleth’s face. She looked concerned. 

“May I go?,” said Byleth. Edelgard nodded. “I want you, too. I… I don’t know, this really doesn’t happen to me. I’ve had a couple partners, but usually that’s just like, for sex or whatever. Uh, wait. Maybe that’s too much info.”

“I don’t mind. Please, continue.”

“You know I’m pretty passive. I… I don’t really know how to act on my feelings, and the idea of taking that first leap… it scares me a lot. You’re so driven and I just… I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” said Edelgard. She smiled sadly. “I’m driven because it’s all I know how to do. It’s about survival.”

“Either way, this is new for me,” said Byleth. “And if I’m interpreting you correctly, which I often fuck up but that’s neither here or there… you want to try?” She smiled sheepishly, the hope on her face plainly visible. Edelgard swallowed down the lump in her throat.

“I do,” she whispered. “I… I want to go slow. I… don’t think I’m ready to call us girlfriends yet. I want to be but…”

“It’s terrifying,” said Byleth. “We don’t have to rush. Honestly, starting with sex was a horrible idea.” Edelgard blushed, remembering the night in the hotel. 

“It was,” she agreed. “But it was… good. Thanks.” Byleth snorted.

“Glad I can be of service,” she said. Edelgard covered her face, groaning. When she peaked from between her fingers Byleth was patiently waiting. 

“I… I do want to date you. Properly. Just… I need time to work through some of this before we can leap in head first.”

“Smart. Do you have a therapist?,” said Byleth. 

“Uh, no,” said Edelgard sheepishly. 

“I can recommend some good ones,” said Byleth. “I went through a few here when Dad and I moved from Remire.”

“I think. I think I’d like that,” said Edelgard. She reached across the table, laying a hand on Byleth’s. “I want this to work.”

“Me, too,” said Byleth. “We’re adults. Semi-functional. We can make it work.”

Edelgard smiled. Maybe they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Thank you for reading! Another shorter one, but it's kind of the other half of the half chapter I posted a bit ago. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Side note, I might make the tale of the Eisner family feast a separate one shot, I'll slap the link in the notes if I do. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

The music department had settled back into a comfortable rhythm of classes, homework, and practice. Edelgard always preferred it when everything settled in for the semester, when there was a schedule to follow. 

The halls were filled with students bustling about. Edelgard noticed a familiar flash of white hair through the crowd. She had seen the owner of it around, usually with her nose stuck into a book or her keyboard. She figured introductions were in order.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and approached, sliding between the crowd of students fresh out of Hanneman’s sophomore theory class. The girl looked up impetuously, swaddled in a big fluffy white sweater and leggings. She had a thermos in hand, the sweet scent of caramel wafting up.

“What?,” she said. Edelgard quirked an eyebrow, but managed to stifle the chuckle she felt in her chest. 

“Good afternoon. Lysithea, right? I figured I would introduce myself. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg,” said Edelgard, trying not to laugh at Lysithea’s little huff of impatience. She held a hand out for Lysithea to shake.

“Lysithea von Ordelia,” she said. “I keep hearing about you.” She tentatively shook Edelgard’s hand, her small fingers forming a tight grip.

“Oh?,” said Edelgard. “Good things I hope?”

“Other students keep calling me your mini-me,” said Lysithea, glaring. “Particularly Claude.”

“Ah, you live in the Golden Deer House, don’t you? Ignore Claude, he just likes to rile people up.” Lysithea giggled softly, her eyes flicking around to see if anyone else had heard her.

“He’s so rude! And he thinks I’m the childish one,” said Lysithea. “But anyway, what did you need? I am quite busy and-”

“Ah, nothing in particular. I was curious to meet you is all. Perhaps we will get a chance to play together? I still haven’t selected an ensemble for this spring’s concert.”

“Maybe,” said Lysithea. “Here, let me give you my number, text me if you wanna practice.” She snatched Edelgard’s phone, punching in her contact fiercely. 

“Thank you,” said Edelgard. “I’ll text you my name. Feel free to reach out if you need anything.” Lysithea’s eyebrows scrunched up.

“I can handle myself,” she said, a hint of irritation in her voice. “Here, I’ve gotta get to class, I’ll see you later.” Without waiting for a response she walked off. As she did an arm slipped around Edelgard’s shoulder.

“She is so adorable,” said Dorothea. “She’s basically your clone.” Edelgard rolled her eyes, throwing an arm around Dorothea’s waist.

“I hope not for her sake. What’s up?,” she said.

“Going to go get lunch with Petra and Freya. Wanna come?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Edelgard. They left the music basement and walked up the hill to the dining hall. The air was brisk, cold enough to see their breath in. Edelgard huddled deeper in her pea coat and tried to keep her fingers from freezing. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” said Dorothea. “We should start that LGBT group this semester. Get it set up so we can be more functional for the freshmen next year.”

“Ah yes,” said Edelgard. “I did some looking into it, it’s mostly just paperwork. Have you asked Professor Manuela about sponsoring?”

“Not yet,” said Dorothea. “We have lessons tonight, I’ll do it then.”

“Excellent,” said Edelgard. “I think we need to have someone to lead. They’ll need to do some training, but it shouldn’t be too much.”

“Do you wanna do that?,” said Dorothea. “That seems like something you’d be into.”

“I… wasn’t going to suggest myself, but… yeah.” Dorothea laughed, bumping Edelgard with her shoulder. 

“Edie, you’re basically perfect for the role,” she said. “I think we could get most of the Black Eagles to be members, so we wouldn’t have to worry about that. All that’s left to do is start.” Dorothea held the door to the dining hall open for Edelgard, letting the sounds of students out. She could already see Freya and Petra sitting at one of the round tables in the back, tucked behind a half wall.

“In that case I’ll begin with the paperwork,” said Edelgard. “I’m going to go drop my backpack at the table.” As Dorothea pondered the menu Edelgard slung her backpack over the wall, dropping it in the seat beside Freya.

“Good afternoon, Edelgard! I was not aware that you would be joining us,” said Freya.

“Good afternoon to the both of you. I wasn’t aware until a few minutes ago, myself. Dorothea invited me. She’s getting food at the moment..”

“Would you be asking her to get me a slice of cheesecake?,” said Petra.

“Of course,” said Edelgard. “Here, we’ll be right back.” As they waited for her food she tapped away at her phone, texting Byleth. Ever since they had gotten tea they had been texting daily. She couldn’t help a smile creeping onto her face.

“You’re in a good mood,” said Dorothea. “Something good happen?”

“Uh, I guess,” said Edelgard.”I talked over things with Byleth. We… I don’t know. It looks like it might work out.”

“Holy shit!,” squealed Dorothea, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You should have told me sooner! Are you dating now?!”

“Not yet,” said Edelgard. She could feel her face flushing crimson, but she knew if she tried to dodge out of the conversation Dorothea wouldn’t let her. “We’re taking it slow. Can you uh, keep it to yourself? You can tell Petra in confidence, but…”

“My lips are sealed, Edie,” said Dorothea. She wrapped Edelgard in a bear hug, lifting her slightly off her feet. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you…” Edelgard nuzzled her head into Dorothea’s shoulder, squeezing back. “It means a lot.”

“Of course, darling.” They took their trays and brought them back to Freya and Petra’s table, sliding into the chairs beside them. Dorothea’s hand found a resting spot on Petra’s thigh immediately.

“Thank you for the cheesecake, my stars,” said Petra. Dorothea kissed her on the cheek, leaving a smudge of lipstick under her eye. 

“So, how was your break, Petra?,” said Edelgard. 

“It was good! I was delighting to see Brigid again. The winter rains are calming to the heart. I was fishing often.”

“You and Byleth both fished,” said Edelgard. “She and her dad went ice fishing, apparently.”

“I am not familiar with this method of fishing,” said Petra. 

“You cut a hole in ice over a frozen lake, and catch fish through it! It’s popular in Faergus, I believe,” said Freya. Dorothea shot them a surprised look. “What? I know many things.”

“If you want more specifics I’m sure Byleth would be happy to talk about the experience,” said Edelgard. 

“That sounds delightful,” said Petra. “I will text her.”

“On a bit of a different note,” said Edelgard. “Dorothea and I are planning to establish a student’s union type org, something to advocate for the rights of queer students. Would you two be interested?”

“I would love to be involved!,” said Freya. “Are you in need of an executive board? I have been looking for a club to devote my time to.”

“It wouldn’t just be a social club, we’d want it to do some level of activism and advocacy,” said Edelgard. 

“Of course, but having a social space for queer students to be among our peers is important as well,” said Freya. 

“They do have a point,” said Dorothea. “From the googling I did it looks like we had a GSA at one point, but it kinda died. We’d be filling that old slot.”

“We could be doing both,” said Petra. “I am thinking I would like to be a member.”

“We also have Felix and Sylvie, I know they wanted in,” said Dorothea. “How many members do we need?”

“Four,” said Edelgard. “So that would cover us, and I’m sure we could loop more people in.”

“Excellent!,” said Freya. “I shall pull some contacts, I can get us a full house for our first meeting!”

“Maybe hold your horses, darling,” said Dorothea. “We still have paperwork to do.”

“If I must,” said Freya, flipping their hair back. “I am just so excited!”

“Your enthusiasm is adorable! You are like a puppy!,” said Petra, reaching over the table to ruffle Freya’s hair. They blushed as red as their hair.

“You killed them, babe,” said Dorothea.

“They’ll survive,” said Edelgard. She pointed at the mac and cheese on Dorothea’s plate with her fork. “Here, are you going to finish that?”

* * *

The following week began to slip by quickly as the semester continued. Manuela agreed to sponsor the group, Edelgard submitted the paperwork and began the process to become a full fledged student org. It took an obnoxious amount of time, but it was underway.

She and Byleth had spent several evenings together, studying in Edelgard’s room. Byleth was working on her dissertation, but spent at least half the time drinking tea like her life depended on it. One one such evening they had walked to a playground a few blocks away. 

The winter was still in full swing, but the chill of the night had abated just enough to make it bearable. While Edelgard was still bundled up in her usual coat, Byleth was fine in a denim jacket and hoodie. Edelgard couldn’t help but admire the way it emphasized her hourglass figure, the jacket cropped at her waist. 

Byleth sat on one of the swings, her long legs splayed out. She drew gently swung back and forth, her heels leaving lines in the sand.

“So, once we get back you should try to work a bit more on your dissertation,” said Edelgard.

“I will,” said Byleth. “But for now I want to enjoy the night. It’s nice out.”   
  


“It’s cold as fuck, I don’t know how you deal with it,” said Edelgard. Byleth shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. 

“Good constitution. I could be a barbarian.”

“Nerd,” said Edelgard. “Besides, I think you’d be more of a fighter. Maybe a paladin?”

“Bold of you to call me a nerd when you got the joke,” said Byleth.

“You’re the worst,” said Edelgard, sliding into the swing beside Byleth. The beam it attached to groaned with the weight, the chain creaking. Byleth’s hand snaked into hers, wrapping her fingers around Edelgard’s. “Hey, I have a question.”

“What’s up?,” said Byleth. She ran her thumb over Edelgard’s glove, drawing patterns on the leather.

“You know how Dorothea and I are restarting the Garreg Mach GSA? Would you want to be a member?”

“Are graduate students allowed?”

“Of course! But if you don’t want to it’s fine, I just thought-”

“I’d love to,” said Byleth. She smiled at Edelgard, sending a flutter through her heart. “I am honestly somewhat stunned there wasn’t one before now.”

“There was, but it died a few years ago. The university is functionally multifaith, but the Church of Seiros is the official religion. They don’t make it easy for queer groups.”

“Goddess above,” said Byleth. “Yeah, we definitely need this club. It will be good for the school.”

“That is my hope,” said Edelgard. “I know there are a lot of us, but we end up being scattered without an organized body for us to unite under. It makes it harder to express our will through the college itself.” Byleth murmured in agreement, letting herself come to a stop.

“I have an idea,” she said, pushing herself to her feet. “Do you want me to push you?”

“What?,” said Edelgard craning her neck to keep her eyes on Byleth. “Aren’t we a little old to play on the swings?”

“I didn’t see a ‘no grownups allowed’ sign”, said Byleth, smirking. “But seriously if you don’t want to…”

“Nah, I guess it would be… fun. Just don’t push me too fast?”

“Never,” said Byleth, wrapping her hands around Edelgard’s shoulders. She gently pushed, letting her fall into a slow rhythm. Edelgard left her feet up, leaning back into the chilly wind.

“Ok, I can go a little higher,” said Edelgard. Byleth giggled, catching the chains on Edelgard’s backswing. She pulled her higher until the swing was as high as her waist, letting go at the furthest point of the arc. Edelgard yelped as the swing swung forward, the momentum nearly throwing her off.

As she swung back she felt light, unrestrained in the small pleasure of swinging. She laughed as Byleth pushed her again, using her legs to kick out and go higher. After a few more swings she felt bold and decided to use an old technique. At the end of the arch she let the momentum lift her from the seat and released the chain. For a few golden moments she was in the air, the feeling of cold breeze all around her. 

She turned as she fell, attempting to land on her feet, but misjudged the angle. She hit the ground a a low angle and landed flat on her ass in the sand, skidding to a stop.

“Fuck, are you ok?!,” said Byleth as she ran over, crouching on the sand. Edelgard was giggling, pulling herself up to a seated position.

“I missed,” she said. She knew she would be picking sand out of her coat and hair for days, but couldn’t find it in herself to care. The concern melted off Byleth’s face, replaced by a half grin.

“6 out of 10,” she said. “Good beginning, but you didn’t stick the landing.”

“Wow, so rude!” said Edelgard, still giggling. Byleth pulled her to her feet, knocking the loose sand off her back. 

“I’m an impartial judge, so you’ll get a 10 out of 10 when you earn it.”

“I shall look forward to the day when I can claim my win,” said Edelgard. She pulled Byleth’s head down by the collar, planting a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll get a proper kiss when I do so.”

“Uh, can I change my rating?,” said Byleth. She flushed red, running a hand through her hair.”

“What happened to Miss Impartial Judge?,” said Edelgard, smirking.

“You are such an asshole,” said Byleth. “Here, let’s go get some work done. Otherwise someone won’t let me hear the end of it.” She held out her hand, intertwining with Edelgard’s, ready for the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's a bit more of a fluffy chapter, but after the more recent Edelgard flavored angst it felt like a nice reprieve. Hope you liked it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's song because more people need to listen to Haley Heynderickx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-r4Ack522cA

The Blue Lions house was on the nice end of town, just off campus. It was a nice house with a big lawn, filled with mostly nice people who genuinely wanted the best for each other.

It annoyed the fuck out of Felix. 

He tried to be there as little as possible, and when he had no choice he stayed in his room, practicing, studying, or sleeping. The others would spend their nights together being friendly and like a family or what-the-fuck-ever, and Felix did his best to be alone. He planned to spend this night no differently.

All that fell apart when he heard Sylvain knock at his door. It was the same rhythm he always did, one that most people had the good grace not to keep doing well into adulthood. _Shave and a haircut, two bits._ Felix rolled his eyes and leaned back in his desk chair, pulling the door open. Sylvain confidently strode in wrapped in a bathrobe, his hair still damp from the shower.

“What do you want,” said Felix. 

“Good afternoon to you, too, Fe. I want you to come out with me tonight. There’s an open mic at Our Lady of Deceit, and Dorothea is playing,” said Sylvain. He leaned against the desk, giving Felix a generous view of his chest under his bathrobe.

“I’m busy,” said Felix. He gestured to the notebooks on his table in emphasis, looking away from Sylvain. 

“Fe. You need to relax, otherwise you’ll get too stressed to work. And you like Dot, this is perfect for you,” said Sylvain. Felix heard him turn, the sound of fabric rustling. “Stop looking away, Felix.”

“Why should I?,” said Felix weekly. He focused his gaze on one of his posters, trying not to fall into the trap of Sylvain’s pout. However, a hand slipped around his cheek. He couldn’t resist, allowing Sylvain to turn his head to face him. He was pouting and it was terrible, all sweet and innocent looking, despite the hint of a smile in his eyes.

“For me?,” said Sylvain. Felix felt his body betray him. 

“I’m gonna complain the whole time,” he said, trying to fake an edge in his voice. “And I am not letting you dress me up.”

“I can work with that,” said Sylvain, his face breaking into a wide grin. “We’re leaving at 9, so be ready by then.”

“Yeah, yeah. If we’re doing this I need to get some work done, so if you don’t mind…”

“Of course,” said Sylvain. He leaned over and gave Felix a peck on the top of the head. “Thanks for this. Have fun studying.”

“Close the fucking door.” Sylvain laughed, closing the door with a click behind him. Felix let his head fall to the desk, internally screaming.

* * *

The car was packed, stuffed with Felix, Sylvain, and Bernadetta. Claude had insisted on giving Dimitri the front seat to the endless chagrin of Felix. He was wedged in the middle, strong armed into letting Bernie have one of the seats on the edge. Some 80s pop song he didn’t know blasted from the stereo. It was torture.

After what felt like an eternity driving it was over as Claude pulled into the parking lot beside the bar, the doors unlocking to let everyone clamber out. Felix let out a sigh of release as he slipped out of the car. 

“All right kids, they already have some tables dragged out for us, so pile in. It’s cold as hell out here,” said Claude, trying to usher them closer to the doors.

“It’s not bad,” said Sylvain. “It’s brisk.”

“You’re from Faergus,” said Bernie, shaking like a leaf. “Everything seems warm to you.”

“Let’s not stand discussing it while our friends freeze,” said Dimitri. Felix didn’t bother to hide his scoff, rolling his eyes clearly in view of Dimitri. 

“Follow me, then,” said Claude, leading them through the door. The night was still relatively young, the bar only half full. The corner of the room had been cleared of tables in favor of a microphone and small sound board. A white board leaned against the microphone stand with the signups for slots.

Dorothea, Petra, Edelgard, and Byleth sat at one of the tables, with another pulled up close waiting. Dorothea waved them over excitedly. 

“Holy shit, there are a lot of you!,” she said as they sat. “Sylvain, I’m touched.”

“Hey, we’d be worse off to miss your song. How are you all, ladies?”

“We’re well,” said Edelgard. “Byleth will also be playing, which will be excellent..” At the sound of her name Byleth’s cheeks flushed.

“You don’t have to talk me up so much,” said Byleth, hiding behind her glass of beer. 

“Looks like this place’ll finally get some real talent,” said Felix. Dimitri looked mortified, glaring at Felix.

“There’s no need to be rude, Felix. Have you even been here for open mics?,” he said. Felix rolled his eyes, slouching in his chair.

“Don’t need to have been. Open mics are all like that,” he said. Sylvain chuckled, throwing his arm around Felix’s shoulder.

“I don’t get how even your compliments sound like insults,” said Dorothea, smirking. “If I didn’t think better I’d think we weren’t friends.”

“It’s one of Felix’s talents. We love him anyway,” said Claude. One of the staff came up, clearing her throat. They all ordered, idly chatting about the first week back from classes and their courses for the semester. Felix drank his vodka soda and let the warm buzz of alcohol loosen him slightly, allowing himself to lean into Sylvain. To his credit, Sylvain didn’t react, just letting him be close.

He was only half paying attention as the MC introduced the open mic and played his short set, something boring that sounded like it had grown up on Neil Young and decided to change its identity by getting into bitter beer and explaining Tarantino movies at “rustic” bars. 

“My sunshine, I am believing you are next,” said Petra, nudging Dorothea. Her head snapped around to look at the whiteboard. 

“Guess so. Byleth, are you all tuned up?”

“I’ll nudge it on stage, but otherwise yes,” said Byleth, pulling her guitar out of its case and resting it on her lap. 

“You the backup?,” asked Claude. Byleth nodded, taking off her glasses and handing them to Edelgard, who slipped them into the breast pocket of her suit jacket.

The act behind the mic came to a stop, a round of applause rippling around the crowd. The MC stepped back behind the mic. Gesturing to the performer.

“Okay, give it up again for Giles! Next up we have Dorothea and Byleth, up here to play us a few tunes!” He waved up Byleth and Dorothea, stepping out from behind the mic to let them take the stage. Byleth hopped on a stool behind Dorothea, letting herself sit in the shadows. 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Dorothea, and this is the lovely Byleth!” Felix could see Byleth’s blush even from the table as she made a few adjustments to her guitar. “This one’s called Work Song.”

  
  


As Dorothea sang Felix turned his head, facing his ear to the stage. Her voice was sultry, reeling in the crowd with small flourishes that kept them begging for more. Her heeled boots struck the floor in rhythm, hammering out a steady beat under Byleth’s gentle guitar. Felix could hear Sylvain humming low harmonies, the vibrations spiraling in his ears. They faded out as slowly as they began, releasing the room from the spell. They started another after the applause, a more upbeat pop track that had the others at the table cheering.   
  
Sylvain’s free hand found its way to Felix’s, taking his slender fingers in Sylvain’s wider grasp. Felix didn’t bother to feign resistance as he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. He even allowed himself the pleasure of a small smile, unobserved in the small moment he had found.

As the song ended Dorothea left the stage to an uproar of applause, sliding right into Petra’s embrace. As they kissed Felix looked away, stricken with a sudden sense of modesty. 

“Let’s have another round of applause for Dorothea!,” said the MC, politely clapping with the crowd. Behind him Byleth moved the stool closer to the mic, fiddling slightly with the tuning pegs of her guitar. “Now I believe Byleth has one more for us! Take it away.”

As he stepped away Byleth perched herself on the stool, crossing her long legs to give her guitar a place to perch. Fiddling with the stand, she brought the microphone closer until it nearly touched her mouth.

“This song is called Jo.” 

Byleth’s voice was ethereal, a low alto that almost whispered the words. The crowd still bustled as she played, but Felix was entranced. As he glanced around the table he could see they were all too. Edelgard looked like she was near tears, rapt in attention.

When she finished she left the stage without a word, nodding at the applause. When she sat back down Edelgard leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, lingering to whisper in her ear.

“I didn’t know you could sing!,” said Dorothea, fluttering around excitedly. 

“I really can’t,” said Byleth, blushing furiously. “I just uh. I don’t know.”

“You can!,” said Bernadetta, pouting from across the table. “No being mean!”

“Yeah, give yourself some credit,” said Claude. “You did good. In tune and everything.”

“Thank you,” muttered Byleth, draining the rest of her beer in one fell gulp. “Dorothea was also excellent.”

The table kept piling praise on until Byleth begged them to stop and went a little further, just to tease her. Sylvain nudged Felix, gesturing to the door. 

“Smoke break, wanna come?” Felix nodded, following him out the door and onto the street. It was empty, with only the occasional car and the muffled sounds of performers to break the silence. Sylvain pulled a lighter and pack of cigarettes out of his coat, sticking it in his mouth and offering the pack to Felix. 

As Felix placed the cigarette in his mouth Sylvain flicked the flint wheel, letting the small flame spark to life. Shielding the flame from the wind he lit Felix’s cigarette, letting him drag in the smoke. As the nicotine hit his blood Felix relaxed, leaning against the building. Sylvain joined him, blowing the smoke out into the street.

“Thanks, it was getting stuffy in there,” said Sylvain. 

“Since when do you care about crowds?,” said Felix, nudging Sylvain with his elbow. “Thought that was the kind of shit you live for.”

“Hey, I do like some peace and quiet every now and again. Besides, figured you might need a break.” Felix’s breath hitched, just like it did every time Sylvain said something that stupidly sentimental. For a libertine he had a habit of being a bit of a sap.

“You don’t need to be worried about me. You have better shit to think about.”

“Not really,” said Sylvain, laughing. “I’m stuck with you, so I might as well try to keep you happy.”

“Is that so? If I didn’t know better I’d think you were flirting with me.” Sylvain rolled his eyes.

“Very funny, Felix.”

“What’s funny?,” said Felix. The smile had dropped off Sylvain’s face as he pushed himself off the wall. 

“You… you’re being serious,” he said. Felix scrunched his face as Sylvain smacked himself on the head with the palm of his hand. “I’ve ebeen flirting with you for over a year.”

“What, I… what?,” said Felix. “You have?”

“Fe, you’re a smart guy, but you’re about as dense as a brick wall,” said Sylvain, putting out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe.

“I didn’t know you liked men,” said Felix, trying to fight off the urge to run away into the urban wilderness and become a hermit. 

“Dude, I have a shirt that’s a bi flag. I have invited you out to pick up guys regularly.”

“I uh. I thought you were being supportive. Or facetious. Or… fuck off.”

“What,” said Sylvain, his face cracking into a smirk. Felix wildly gestured with his hands, trying to somehow mime his mental roadblock. 

“Sorry, reflex. But like, I like you too. I thought you didn’t uh. Like me.” He internally screamed at himself, but Sylvain beamed, his whole body releasing the tension it held at once.

“Ok, great,” said Sylvain. “Thought you were gonna leave me hanging forever.”

“I’m an idiot,” said Felix, bonking his head into Sylvain’s chest and letting it rest. “But so are you.”

“Granted. So, uh, do you wanna… date or whatever young men do?”

“Yes,” murmured Felix. “If you tell anyone about the flirting I’ll bury you alive. Also I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Fe, that’s some major whi-” Felix dragged him down by the collar, pressing his lips into his. Sylvain melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist to pull him closer. They stayed locked together for several seconds before Felix pulled away.

“That was good,” he said before snapping back, his eyes shooting back open. “I need a moment to privately freak out so I’m going to the bathroom. He gave Sylvain a parting peck on the lips, dashing back indoors. 

“Huh,” said Sylvain, not bothering to hide his ruffled collar and hair as he went back inside the bar.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

As Monday came to a close Edelgard was practicing piano in her room. She had been working on a new piece she wanted to show Byleth, a quick waltz that she had been trying to compose. It had been slow work, constantly filled with flipping back and forth on phrases, harmonies, and other minutiae.

A knock came at the door, a frantic rapping that she didn’t recognize.

“Come in,” she said, turning down the volume on her keyboard. Bernadetta burst in, looking frazzled in her pajamas. She had Beartholomew in her arms, her phone in her hand. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” said Bernadetta. “We have to go to Byleth’s house. Leonie is already there.”

“What?,” said Edelgard. “Why?” Bernadetta gulped, steadying herself. 

“They’re back from the hospital. Jeralt is dead.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the fluff because it's full steam ahead to angst 😬😬😬
> 
> Nah but seriously, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the little interlude with my favorite dumbass boys. The next three issues are probably gonna be pretty sad, so like, take caution and all. See ya later <3


End file.
